


Smaragdus arcanum Lunam

by Cloud_Sorano



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Crossover, Embedded Images, Fluff, Gay Sex, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Magic, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Romance, Smut, Soulmates, True Mates, Twilight References, magical vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Sorano/pseuds/Cloud_Sorano
Summary: Running from the Snatchers in the wood, Harry get a nasty hex to the chest and find himself at brink of death. Hermione cast a mysterious spell that she could only think of at the moment, sending him "somewhere he needed to be the most" and that is at Edward's feet. Dying in Edward's arms, Harry is offered a chance to "live" again. Harry/Edward Slash Mature
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Canon up to a few weeks after Edward/Bella start dating, around mid-march, and up to when the trio was running from the Snatcher in 7th book, around mid-March. The only thing is, the years overlap while in the story, Twilight takes a few places after Harry Potter. Let's say they exist in the same timeline, in 1998. After that- alternate universe. 
> 
> I claim no ownership of the Harry Potter or Twilight series except for this crazy plot idea. I am just playing in the sandbox with the characters.
> 
> Male/male pairing – there will be a few lemon scenes. This is your only warning.

_Forks, WA_

"Are you sure?" The bronze haired vampire asked his sister.

The dark-haired petite vampire shook her head; her feathered pixie hair swayed vigorously. "That's the thing... I see all the possible outcomes, and it just ends there. I can't see anything beyond today when it comes to her. Edward..." she stepped up to her brother and clasped his shoulder. "You need to think about it... she is your singer. That is not the same as your mate."

Edward's hand resting on the tree bark clenched, causing the bark to crack and splinter. "What if she is?" He asked, his voice barely audible. But she heard him. He glanced at her, asking a bit louder, "Alice, I can't hear her thoughts. What if she is my mate, but whatever is blocking her mind from me is also blocking my ability to know if she is or not?"

Alice sighed and stepped backward, throwing her arms up in frustration. "All I am saying is, tread carefully. I like her and believe she would be a great addition to our family as your partner, but my vision is not showing any possible future with her in it."

Edward frowned and let go of the tree. He turned to his pixie of a sister. "You saw her up until now."

Alice shrugged. "That is because of you. I saw her in your future, from your decisions. Not hers."

"I decide she is the one." He said with convictions, though he was surprised to find himself doubting himself.

Alice shook her head. "No. Even you are lying to yourself now. And there has to be something else that I am not seeing changing everything soon."

"What did you see?" Edward asked, growing very frustrated. He knew his sister had seen something earlier and then asked him to hunt with her. They found a pair of mountain lions and drained them. Then their conversation started, Alice admitting that she could not see Bella, his human girlfriend, in any possible future outcomes beyond today. It bothered him.

Bella had just learned that he was a vampire and still wanted to be with him. He had fallen for her, finding her very intriguing, her scents very mouth-watering, and he could not read her mind, and it blew him away. They've only dated for a few weeks. With all that, he had come to believe she was his mate, finally finding her after a near-century of longing for one.

But to have Alice break it to him that there was a possibility that Bella may not be the one for him.

"Show me what you saw." He demanded softly.

Alice pursed her lips tightly. She had been blocking him from seeing what she saw by thinking of other things, such as Periodic Table or Greek Alphabets. Then with a tiny nod, she allowed him to see.

His eyes widened as he saw the meadow he knew very well, then a blurred haze that was a person. He could not see what the person looked like, and then the next thing he knew, he was staring right into the most intense emerald eyes.

* * *

_In some wood somewhere in England_

"Harry!" Hermione gasped as she came to a full stop, nearly slamming into the messy-haired teen's back. "Harry, we need to run!"

The teen turned to Hermione, his face pale, his green eyes seemed to glow beneath the round glasses. "H-Her.. mione..." He stuttered, blood spilling from his lips.

Ron stumbled toward them, panting and gesturing toward where he came from, "San.. snatchers... catching up!"

Hermione gasped and glanced down to see where Harry was clutching his chest and bit back a scream. She reached out with shaky hands and peeled Harry's blood-stained hand. "Oh.. oh... Merlin..." She whimpered as she saw a deep slash across his chest, blood spilling like a river down his front. Harry had been hit with a slicing hex by a Snatchers while running.

Ron gasped, paling and grasping Harry as he swayed. "Harry!" He turned his head to Hermione, "Do something!"

Harry's breath was growing shallower by seconds, and darkness was framing his vision. "Run... both of you." He whispered.

They heard shouting from the Snatchers as they grew closer. Hermione let out a frightened squeak, and her hand shook, holding up the wand, trying to think of something. " _Ubi Maxime opus sit!_ " She waved the stick in a circle frantically and then jabbed toward Harry, and then he vanished.

Ron screamed, "What did you do?"

Hermione grabbed his hand, explaining quickly, "Somewhere safe and getting help hopefully! Old spell, where he needs to be!" and turned sharply, and then they were gone.

* * *

Well... what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Edward stood in the felid of swaying lavenders. The scent was heady and perfuming the air. It was early spring, but the flowers were hardy in the cool Washingtonian weather.

It had been nearly two weeks since his conversation with Alice, and he was nowhere closer to an answer to her mysterious vision. He was not sure what he wanted with Bella. She wanted to be turned to be with him, but he could not bring himself to let her. She deserved to live a full life. None of his family had choices like that. It was either death or be turned, not just on a whim—an option to live given when he was at death door from Spanish influenza.

But Bella? She was alive and nowhere close to dying. It didn't sit well with him. He sighed an unnecessary breath.

The sun was starting to dip toward the horizon. He had been standing there nearly the entire day, turning things over in his mind. The place was his favorite escape, far up in the mountain, secluded and untouched. No one but he knew where it was. Perhaps Alice if she tries to follow her vision.

He heard a loud pop behind him, and suddenly the air was full of the smell of blood. It smelled strange and did not trigger his blood-lust. His golden eyes widened as he turned immediately to find a young man swaying a few feet away from him. Blood was flowing down his front, and he groaned, falling toward the ground.

Edward was by his side within less than a second and grasping the stranger, gently helping him down. He took in the young man, noting the messy black hair, unkempt appearance, and clothing was worn, dirty, and soaked in blood from a deep gash that traveled from the right of his collarbone to his left hip. Someone must have slashed him with a weapon, the gash was wide, and blood was pouring freely. He appeared to be thinner than he should be. There was a hollowness to his cheeks and a dark circle under his eyes.

But his eyes! Emerald orbs that seemed to glow staring up at him, the life fading away.

It was then he felt the jolt of his heart, the pull that he waited for so long. He gasped softly, realizing who this man was—his true mate.

The mysterious man stared at him. His mouth moved slightly; it took Edward to strain his super-hearing to catch what he said. "Cedric?"

"No..." Edward replied softly. He glanced down to the gash and clamped his hand over where the blood was flowing the heaviest. "It can't be... after all this time, and you're dying."

The young man stared back at Edward and rasped, "At least... I get to look upon something so beautiful."

Edward felt like crying, but he could not. He bit back a whimper. It can't be. He finally found his mate, and he was losing him. Venoms pooled in his mouth as he stares into the emerald orbs. "I can save you! But you have to decide!" The emerald-eyed man's brows furrowed slightly. Edward continued, "I'm a vampire. I can turn you! Say 'yes,' please!"

* * *

Harry's eyes widened as he felt something slam into his chest, and he stopped running. He felt hotness spread down his torso and looked down. Then the pain hit him as he saw his chest ripped open, blood pouring out. His hands shook as he felt the wound and came away coated in garnet red liquid. Blood was gushing out with each pump of his heart.

"Harry!" He barely heard the feminine voice behind him. "Harry, we need to run!" Blood was rushing in his ears, loud as a roaring river.

How? How is it possible that he would be dying right here, in the middle of nowhere, by a snatcher's hex? His chest felt feverish hot, but his fingers and toes felt like ice. His vision swayed, and it was getting harder to breathe. The pain was terrible, but it was instant and gone.

It took tremendous effort to turn and look upon his best friend's face. "H-Her...mione..." He stuttered, hot fresh blood spilling from his lips. He could not taste it; all he felt was ice creeping in from every direction, closing in toward the burning center of his body.

Ron appeared by his side, but he could not hear beyond the thwomp-thwomp-thwomp roar in his ears. He realized it was his blood rushing toward the opening, only to coat his hands more.

He wanted to laugh at the irony when he realized it. He was dying. He thought he would die facing down Voldemort, with all the bravado he has. Not like this, afraid and looking upon his friends' horrified faces. Bleeding to death.

Darkness was closing in, his vision becoming tunneled. Every breath was becoming a chore. He wanted to sleep so badly, and he wanted them to go and leave him to rest. "Run... both of you."

He saw Hermione wave her wand and said something he never heard before. Beyond the throbbing hot pain of his chest, he felt the pull of magic, and he was gone from the dreary wooded area to a meadow full of lavender flowers.

The first thing that came to mind was; was it heaven? Then he realized he was still alive but barely breathing. A shadow from the corner of his eyes suddenly vanished, and he felt himself being laid down, his head into a lap. He looked up.

He wanted to gasp, but he didn't have enough breath to do so. The familiar face peered down at him, and he thought; indeed, they sent an angel to take him. An angel he knew, "Cedric?"

Cedric looked so beautiful, with bronze hair and golden eyes. He looked worried. Why was he worried? He could feel the jolt in his heart, the happiness spreading to gaze upon something so glorious.

"No..." the Cedric-lookalike said. Oh, his voice was beautiful too, musical. "It can't be... after all this time waiting, and you're dying."

Oh right... that.

Harry remembered and tried to move his hand but could not. He could not feel his limbs at all. Mentally sighing to himself, he could not reach up to touch the angel's face. "At least..." he softly said, "I get to look upon something so beautiful." It made him happy, just looking into the golden gaze.

The man above him bit his lip. Harry saw, and for a fleeting moment, he wondered what it would be like to kiss that perfect lips. He gazed back up to the worried eyes.

"I can save you! But you have to decide!" Harry frowned. What was he saying? Wasn't this angel supposed to guide him into death and then take him to heaven? "I'm a vampire. I can turn you! Say 'yes', please!"

Oh. Not an angel then, but a vampire. Of course, his luck.

His eyes flickered to the side, and he could see a dark shadow materializing above them. A tall hooded figure with dark mist shrouding him, and he saw the bony hands, one clutched to a giant scythe and another reaching out to him. Death has come for him.

Then his entire life flashed before his eyes—loving coo and kiss. Green, the scream of his parents. Cold cupboard, shouting, and degrading words. Burning his hands at the stove that was too tall for him. The pain of punches from bullies. Running and appearing on a rooftop and talking to a snake in the zoo. Meeting a giant. Boat ride across the glittering black lake. Huge castle. Feast and friends. Sea of red-haired people. Warm welcomes and love. The mirror, fire, and pain. A dark tunnel, green glows. Wet and moldy smell. A bird song. Sword and fangs clashing. Hugging a giant. Black dog. Purple bus. Dementors, werewolf, violent tree. Godfather! Strange house. Friends and family. Flaming cup and dragons. Cold black lake and mermaids. Foggy maze, sphinx, and glowing cup. Cedric. Black cauldron, pain in his arm. Gray faced, red-eyed man. Fear. The golden nest. Mysterious cabinet, pale blond hair. Pink toad, pain in his hand. Black emaciated horse-like creature with wings. Blue orbs and silver masks among flashing lights. Gray noseless face. Sorrow, the pain of loss. Potion book. Blond-haired man. Halloween party and dragon balls. Sectumsempra. Pensive and blackened hand. The cave, potion, locket, and the inferis. Death Eaters. The pain of loss. Death of a mentor. Betrayal of a professor. Anger and defeat. Fire. Wedding and chaos. Camping, the pain of hunger. Loss of a friend. Silver doe and a sword at the bottom of a lake. Black mist shooting up from a locket. Flying dirgeable fruits, strange tale of Death and the three brothers.

That Death.

No. He was not ready. He frowned at the dark shrouded figure. Not yet. He still has something to do. He turned to the golden-eyed angelic vampire, "Yes."

Then he felt teeth clamp over his neck. His emerald orbs flickered to Death and glared. He will choose when it is his time, and it is not now.

The bony hand withdrew, and Death gave a single nod.

Harry gasped as he felt something burning icy hot spread from his neck. Then his wrists and ankles. Finally, right where his heart is, above the gash. Death faded away from the corner of his eyes, and he looked to meet the vampire's concerned gaze, holding his emerald eyes to the golden ones.

Thump-fwoomp-thump.

His heart was slowing down—the burn spreading in his veins, leaving icy trails.

Thump... ba-dum...

The pain eased, then he felt nothing but the sensation of floating. Darkness closed in his vision. But he held onto that golden eyes.

Ba-dum.

Then stillness and blackness came, and the last thing he saw was gold.

* * *

Edward held the man to his chest as he ran. The dense green forest was a blur around him. His house came up, and he could see Alice standing on the deck, looking concerned. A tall, handsome pale blond-haired man was beside her. Carlisle, his vampire father, had confusion and curiosity on his face. Edward came to a stop before them and glanced down to the unkempt, skinny young man in his arms. It had only been five minutes since his heart stopped. But it was strange. He did not scream or thrash about in pain when he bit the young man, filling him with venoms. But he held his eyes until his heart stopped beating.

Carlisle said nothing but gestured for Edward to bring the young man into the house. Edward gave a tiny nod and zipped into the place and the room on the second floor, prepared for the mysterious man. He laid the man onto the white hospital bed and brushed the dirty black hair aside, finally noticing the lightning bolt scar. He frowned and stepped back. The scar was hot and reddened compared to the rest of the ice-cold body. Suddenly, an ominous scream rent the air, and black smoke rose from the bolt scar, curling in the air above the body. Edward gasped in shock; he could see a face in the black mist, face contorted in anger and scream before fading away.

"What was that?" Alice squeaked in fright as she grasped onto her brother's arm.

"Where did you find him?" Carlisle softly demanded, concerned.

"I've never felt something like that…" A young man with honey-gold blond hair said as he appeared beside Alice. "It felt evil, convoluted, and twisted. In pain."

"Why does his blood smell different?" A beautiful blond-haired woman asked as she came into the door. Another woman appeared beside her, dark-haired and gentle-looking but concerned, clutching onto the blond-haired woman.

Carlisle turned to Edward, "Edward? Where did you find him?"

Edward snapped his eyes to his father. "In the mountain where I usually go. He appeared behind me out of thin air, like that. He was dying." He gestured to the man on the cot. "He…" He trailed off, unsure what to say next. His mind was in a jumble. It all had happened so fast. He saw everything in the young man's mind, memories, feelings, and a strange vision looking upon Death itself.

Another person peered over the three women and asked, "He what?"

Edward shook his head. "It's impossible… I saw-uh…" He muttered and went back to the young man's side and took the hand, holding in his own. "I saw his life flash by in his mind, and then there was something strange, as if I was looking through his eyes, another person… a figure that was in the field with us."

"Who?" the dark-haired woman asked. "Edward… you're scaring us."

He looked up to his mother, "I think it was Death. He came for him, but he then said no in his mind, not now. And permitted me to turn him."

Carlisle stepped up to the other side of the cot and inspected the young man. He pulled the shirt away to see the nasty gash, the cause of his death, closing up rapidly before their eyes. The skin was knitting together and leaving behind no scar. The once golden skin turned pale and hardened. The entire body started to fill out and became healthy-looking, muscles defined, and toned. They could see that the young man was slender but athletic built. Black hair that was matted and dull turned shiny and glossy but still messy.

"We should clean him up," Alice said as she stepped forward. "He will wake soon."

"So soon?" Carlisle asked in surprise. "Impossible. It takes three days for a person to change."

Edward shook his head. "This one is different. His blood didn't appeal to me at all."

"Same." The honey-haired young man stood at the end of the cot, gazing down at the mysterious stranger. "His clothes are soaked in it, but it doesn't do anything to me either."

Carlisle looked back down and nodded. "You're right." He stepped back and gestured to the others to do what they need to do. "Edward, come on." He left no room for the young vampire to object and walked out of the room. Edward nodded and gave the young man on the cot one last look and let go of his hand reluctantly.

He followed his father into the office then moved to stand in front of the wall to wall glass overlooking the forest behind the house.

Carlisle watched his young son, the first of his family. "Tell me what happened."

Edward sighed, a habit he still retained from his human days. "I went to my place to think about Bella and everything. I was in doubt. It wasn't until about 10 minutes ago that he appeared behind me, out of nowhere. Like magic. I think." He scoffed. It felt like forever ago, but it had only been ten minutes since this mysterious man appeared into his life. "He was standing there, all bloodied up…" he then explained what happened. "When I asked him if he wanted me to turn him. I saw the most interesting thing in his mind, his entire life."

Carlisle nodded. "That was his life flashing before his eyes. What happens when a person is dying, all of the memories come forward in rapid succession. It was theorized but never really proven. I guess it has now." He gestured to Edward and nodded for him to continue. "This Death… it's curious."

Edward nodded and turned to Carlisle. "I knew there was no one else there with us in that field, but in his mind, I could see a third person. He was looking at him, and it was as if he knew him. There was a memory in his mind, a story of three brothers?"

Carlisle frowned. "Hm. I think I know what you mean. I've come across this once before when I was staying with the Volturi." He moved to the bookshelf and searched. "A rouge vampire visited the Volturi, and I had the most interesting conversation with him. He left me a book as a gift. It was a fairytale from his people, the Wiz."

"Wiz?"

Carlisle smirked as he found a thin book and plucked it off from the shelf. It looked ancient, threadbare, and there was an odd picture on the front of a stump. "The Tale of Beedle and the Bard, and other tales." He flipped the pages until he found what he was looking for, "Ah, here it is."

Edward took the book and scanned the tale, his eyes going wide. "This is the tale I saw in his mind. But that the thing, he believed it to be real. There was a flash of him using a cloak like in this tale, a stone ring, and a wand?" He looked up, "Wiz? As in Wizard?"

Carlisle nodded. "Witches and Wizards."

"But they're not real…" Edward trailed off as he saw the look on Carlisle's face. "Right… Vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters… of course." He rubbed his face. "So that guy is a wizard?"

"From what you're telling me, it seems like it. About that Death, tell me more."

Edward handed the book back, intending to read the rest of it later. "Yeah. Well, he was standing over us and reaching out to him. It was peculiar, black cloak, no face, bony hands, scythe and all. But he was thinking in his mind, he said something that he had to do, and it was not his time yet. He literally told Death that he would choose his time, and it was not now, as if it were an order." Edward shook his head in amazement. "You don't tell Death what to do. But he backed off and nodded as if he agreed."

"Interesting…" Carlisle murmured and tapped the book he was holding in his hand. "If the tale is real… we might be looking at Master of Death himself, in the other room."

Edward's eyes widened and gestured to the wall in the direction of the other room where the mysterious man laid, "You're telling me… that guy is, was, a wizard and is a Master of Death?"

Carlisle nodded and held up the book. "When I was conversating with that vampire who gave me this book, he told me about a legend of the Deathly Hallows—each of the three items; the cloak, the stone, and the stick. Anyone who possesses the three is the Master of Death. And you saw in his memory of all three. Did he possess them?"

Edward paused as he thought, recalling the memories he saw. "He was researching on it. He owns the cloak, knows where the stone is, and guessed where the stick is. He has been in presence in all three." He looked up to Carlisle. "So, that's why he told Death off?"

Carlisle returned the book to the shelf. "If you have seen Death beside a dying person, not even in our power, we can pull the person from Death's grasp. It's too late even by then. But he allowed you to turn him and pull him away from Death."

Edward ran his hand through his unruly bronze hair. "He's my mate."

Carlisle's eyes widened, and he turned back to his son. "Mate? Are you sure? What about Bella?"

Edward looked hopeless to Carlisle. "Bella is my singer. She never was my mate. That's why I doubted it. But for him… the minute I saw his eyes, I knew it. I felt it." He clutched his shirt over where his heart was. "It was like…"

"Your entire world in their eyes." Carlisle finished and nodded.

Edward glanced to the wall where the other man laid. "Alice says he's waking up."

Carlisle shook his head in amazement. "Not even three days. It's barely thirty minutes."

They returned to the other room. Edward could see that Alice and the two other women had cleaned up the stranger, dressed him in nice dark jeans and a green shirt, and pair of black doc marten boots on his feet. The tray beside the bed were the round-rimmed glasses, a leather pouch, a broken locket, and a broken stick.

"Thank you, Alice, Esme, Rosalie." He softly said as he stepped up to the stranger on the cot. He now could see how beautiful the man was. The man was on the cusp of adulthood but still had slight baby roundness to his face, shiny black hair unruly but fitting, and smooth skin. The stranger could not be older than he was. He remembered the beautiful emerald eyes and felt sad, knowing the next time the eyes open, it would be ruby red. He reached out and carded his finger through the silky black hair. He saw that the lightning bolt scar remained while all the other scars he had seen on the man's body earlier had faded away.

The eyes opened.

Edward swallowed a gasp. They were still emerald.

* * *

That conversation between Edward and Carlisle got away from me... it just happened. So, Carlisle seemed to know more than I thought he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry knew where he was; he was at the King's Cross Station, but it was all white, and there was no one else around him. He walked some way down the platform, searching. Not a train in sight nor a soul.

"Well, I have not expected you here this early." Harry twirled around to find Albus Dumbledore approaching him.

"Professor!" Harry said, surprised.

Albus looked upon Harry with a grave expression and clasped his hands in front of his white and silver robe. "You're early, but matter not. Walk with me," He turned and walked down the platform. Harry jogged to catch up with the wizened wizard. He glanced to find a deformed and emaciated person under a bench.

"Professor, what is that?"

Albus looked over his shoulder and replied with sorrow in his voice, "Something beyond either of our help. A part of Voldemort sent here to die."

Harry snapped his head to the taller man. "And exactly where are we?"

Albus chuckled, "I was gonna ask you that."

Harry glanced around again. "Well, it looks like King's Cross station," he paused and added, "Only cleaner… and without all the trains."

"King's Cross, is that right?" Albus asked as he sat down on the next bench. He waved his hand around, "This is as they say, 'your' party." He looked to the young man sitting down next to him. "I expect you now realize you and Voldemort…" He glanced to the poor soul, "have been connected by something other than fate."

Harry turned his head to look at what's left of Voldemort—curled in a fetal position, small like a child, but ugly and skin raw and stripped. He felt sorry for them being. Then it hit him, and he snapped his head to the other wizard. "You're saying… Was I a Horcrux? Wait, I died." Then it all came back to him. He grasped his chest and looked down to see that he was intact, and his chest was not ripped open.

Albus watched Harry for a moment and bowed his head. "You wonderful, brave young man. I had expected that you would have figured it out and die by Voldemort's hand. It was something I assumed that had to be done to remove that soul from you. However…" he shook his head. "I never accounted for that you would be vulnerable on your journey. Sheer dumb luck."

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. "Sheer dumb luck," he echoed. "Story of my life." He shook his head. "Well, Hermione did something and sent me somewhere else, and I died in someone's arm." He remembered the beautiful face and golden eyes. Oddly, he finds himself missing the person intensely and wondered why. He had no idea who he was, but there was the pain of missing someone in his chest, and it was intense.

"Yes," Albus murmured. "Unexpectedly. Interesting spell, that one."

"What was it?" Harry asked, rubbing his chest, trying to alleviate the pain.

Albus blinked, "Hm? Oh yes… that spell your brilliant friend used. It's ancient. It translates into 'where it is most needed.' Rather a broad spell…" He murmured to himself and stroked his long beard. "It is intended to use for an object, sending it to where it is needed the most. But I suppose, in a spur of the moment, thought that you needed help the most and hoped to send you somewhere where you could get one."

Harry frowned. "But it sent me to someone instead. Somewhere in a meadow. He looked like Cedric."

Albus nodded. "Yes, but that wasn't Cedric. That spell, while Hermione had good intention behind it, rather sent you to someone who needed you the most."

The young wizard sat back up straight and turned to Albus. "What? You're saying that Cedric-lookalike needed me?"

Pursing his lips, Albus stroked his beard once again and peered over his half-moon glasses. "That was the intention of the spell itself."

"So now, what?" Harry asked, gesturing to the remain of Voldemort. "That's done deal. Do I move on or what? Am I dead?"

"Oh, you are dead, that's for sure," Albus said as if it was about the weather. "You died. But, Death is in your control now."

Harry closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Knowing Albus' tendency of vague answers. "Okay… I am dead. I get to control when I die. I remember telling Death that I wasn't ready."

Albus's eyes twinkled. "Indeed."

Harry stood up. "I have to go back?"

"Oh, that's up to you."

"I've a choice?"

Albus nodded. "Oh, yeah. We're in King's Cross, you say. I think if so decide, you'll be able to board a train." As he said the word, the train horn whistled, and a gleaming white version of Hogwart's Express rolled into the station.

"And where will it take me?"

"On."

Harry then remembered something. "Voldemort has the Elder Wand?"

Albus chuckled. "Just like your parents, brilliant. It's true."

Harry nodded. "And the snake is still alive?"

"Yes."

"I have nothing to kill it with."

"Help will always be given at Hogwarts, Harry." Albus stood up and walked over to the train and pushed the door open. "To those who ask for it. I've always prided myself on my ability to turn a phrase." He turned to Harry, who approached him. "Words are, in my not so humble opinion, almost inexhaustible source of magic." He held up a finger, "Capable of inflicting injury and remedies. But I would, in this case, amend my original statement to this: Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who deserve it. Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living." He lowered his hand to clasp Harry's shoulder. "And above all… all those who live without love."

Harry stared up at the old wizard's face. "Love."

"I daresay you'll find it soon. An interesting spell that one." Albus said as he stepped back and turned away, throwing over his shoulder, "I'll be going now, Harry."

Harry grasped the bar to pull himself up onto the train. "Professor?" He saw Albus pause and turn his head and asked, "Is this all real? Or is it just happening inside my head?"

Albus chuckled. "Of course, it's happening inside your head, Harry. Why should that mean that it's not real?"

"Professor?" Harry asked again. "What should I do?" Then Albus faded away from the platform, "Professor!" He watched as the details of the train stations fade away, the whiteness shrouding him.

* * *

It was dark. Voices were talking above. Then he could feel fingers running through his hair. Ah, that's right, his eyes were closed. He opened them and stared up; his vision blurred for a moment, and he realizes he was staring at something so minuscule in the air, a speck of dust floating in the light from the sun. He shifted his sight and saw that there was a ceiling above him. He studied the wooden grain details, amazed at how he could see the line and grooves so clearly. A figure to his left shifted, and he flicked his eyes, meeting the familiar golden eyes.

The green eyes locked with the golden ones for a while. He wondered who the beautiful man was and why did he ever think he looked like Cedric. The resemblance was there, but that was it; Cedric had brown hair and brown eyes. This man was much more; ethereal would have been an apt description. He found that he could stare at him forever and not get tired. He wondered why he was so fascinated with the man.

"Ah, I am flattered," The man said softly, then he asked, "Are you all right now?"

Harry gave a small nod, smiling because the man's voice was so pleasing to his ear. He pushed himself up and turned to sit at the edge of the cot he was on. He watched as the man step back. Then he saw movements to the side and turned to find several more beautiful people. They were beautiful but not as beautiful as the man in front of him. They looked wary of him, watching, muscles coiled as if ready to fight or flee. Harry frowned and turned back to the man in front of him and asked, "Where am I?"

The man looked surprised and smiled that crooked smile. It made him so devastatingly handsome, and Harry felt that if he were standing, his knees would have gone weak. "We're outside a small town of Forks, in Washington."

Harry frowned as he tried to recall where this Washington was. "America? I am in America?"

The other man nodded bemusedly. "Where did you think you were?"

Standing up, Harry moved his limbs, finding no pain or stiffness, but rather fluidity and grace. "I am from Britain. The last thing I remember, I was somewhere in the wood between England and Scotland, I think." He shook his head, realizing something. "Pardon my rudeness; I am Harry Potter."

The other man's eyebrow rose. "Edward Cullen. These are my family." He gestured to the others that were standing at the other end of the room, watching curiously. He stepped up and grasped Harry's arm gently. Harry looked down to the hand on his arm and then back to the other man, smiling. He allowed Edward to guide him over to the others. He gestured to the taller blond man, that looked like he could have been a relative of the Malfoy, but with kindness to his face, "Our father, Carlisle Cullen, his wife, Esme." He pointed to the woman next to him, with brown hair that curled around her shoulder, looking very motherly despite how young she looked. He moved his hand to the group's pixie, the smaller female with dark hair feathering her smiling face. "That's Alice, my sister, and her husband, Jasper Hale." The man behind Alice had honey-gold hair and a frown on his face as if he was trying to figure him out. Next to him was a blond-haired woman who looked like she belonged on the magazine's front cover had a perfect Malfoy sneer on her face. "Rosalie Hale, his sister, and there's Emmett, her husband." He finally finished with the giant burly man next to Rosalie.

Alice smiled and clapped her hands, and she nearly squealed. "Welcome to America! Oh, this is going to be interesting!"

Jasper, who was behind her, frowned. "How is it possible?"

Harry turned to Edward, a questioning look on his face. Edward chuckled and shrugged. "He's confused… actually, we all are. You're a newborn vampire, and it's very unusual for one to be very calm as you are."

Harry glanced to the others. They looked on at him curiously. "And that is not normal?" He asked.

Jasper answered, "No. They usually go into bloodlust and are uncontrollable. You are too calm."

The blond-haired woman frowned, "Doesn't it bother you that you're now a vampire, one of us?" She had known that Edward had to change him to save his life like she had done to Emmett a long time ago. Alice had filled in everyone while they were cleaning and dressing Harry.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I never really had choices in my life, so this isn't any different. At least I'm alive," He glanced down to his chest and rested his hand over where his heart was. "Well, in a sense." He looked back up to the scowling blonde, "I still have unfinished things to do. Might as well take what I can." The giant man blew a whistle.

Jasper asked curiously, "Don't you feel the burn in your throat?"

Harry tilted his head and reached his throat, and shook his head. "No. Should I?"

Rosalie snarled, "Impossible! You look and smell like a vampire, but you don't even feel the bloodlust?"

"Rosalie," Carlisle said, stopping the blonde. "I think there is an answer to why you're not reacting as we expected you to." Harry looked at the man and nodded. "One question… Are you a wizard?"

Edward knew the answer; he had seen it all in the young vampire's head. He said nothing, allowing the new one to answer. After all, it was his show now.

"Yes. Does that make a difference?"

Carlisle smiled. "Perhaps, we should move to the living room and sit down. It's going to be an interesting conversation." He gestured to the door. "Edward, would you please?"

Edward reached out and grasped Harry's elbow gently, to not startle him. Harry turned to him, and he smiled, "Come on, I'll show you the way." He led the young man through the house to the living room.

Harry took in the house as they made their way to the front of the house. He noted it was big, airy, and spacious. There were a lot of windows too, and he could see the beautiful forest surrounding the house. The nerves in his elbow tingled under the other vampire's hand, and Harry decided it was a good feeling. They approached the open space living area with white couches around. Edward stopped and gestured for Harry to pick a place to sit.

Harry moved to the loveseat and sat down. He looked up to Edward, and his eyes flickered to space beside himself. Edward cocked a grin and moved to sit next to Harry.

The others followed and took their places around the room on the other couches. Carlisle sat across from Harry, his wife next to him. She gave him a motherly smile, and Harry felt at ease. He didn't know why, but they made him feel very welcoming. He glanced to Jasper, who had furrowed brows and grasping onto Alice, who chose to sit on his lap. Emmett took the other loveseat and lounged back, spreading his legs in front of him. The blonde perched onto the armrest next to him, her face pinched in a scowl. Well, that one would be a bit of a challenge, Harry thought.

"How is it your eyes are not red?" Rosalie asked, her head tilted as she watched the new vampire warily. She doesn't trust that this vampire is so calm and collective.

Carlisle chuckled. "Rosalie, it has a lot to do with him being a wizard." He turned back to Harry, "I met a vampire a long time ago. He was like you, a wizard before he turned. Interesting man. There are Wiz," he gestured to Harry and explained for the benefit of his family, "witches and wizards, and there are non-magical people."

"Muggles," Harry supplied, catching on to what Carlisle was trying to explain. "So there is a vampire version of wizards and muggles. You all would be muggle vampires, and I am the wizard vampire. I get it."

The older vampire nodded and continued, "Wiz vampires retain their eye colors and magic after turning. That was as much I knew. But they are also able to control their bloodlust and not lash out after turning. Fascinating how magic works."

Harry cocked his head in confusion. "You are saying that when you, I mean, muggles, turn into a vampire, you go..." he gesticulated, "berserk?"

Jasper frowned and replied, "Yes. Newborns are stronger, faster but have unstable bloodlust that may last perhaps a year or two before calming down. But it won't be close to a century that they finally have full control over their thirst."

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "Well, I feel normal..." he scrunched his face up as if having a second thought, "better than normal, I mean, the eyesight, hearing, smell and all that."

He then held up his hand, and suddenly, a blue flame appeared above his palm. "My magic feels stronger and in control. I do not even need a wand anymore." Everyone had jumped back in surprise as the flame appeared. Then Harry moved his hand toward Edward. "This won't burn you. It's called Bluebell flame, waterproof too."

Edward eyed the flame dubiously. It looked like a fire but in pale blue with a white core. He cautiously reaches out, and he could feel the gentle heat from the flame. His eyes flickered up to find Harry grinning and a tiny nod. He then ran his hand over the flame, surprised only to feel the warmth. Then he started to poke at it, not getting burned before he retracted his hand, grinning in return, amazed at the magical flame.

Harry closed his hand, and the flame vanished. He grew serious again. "I need to return to Britain."

Edward started and asked, "But..." he went silent after seeing a somber look upon Harry's face.

"I have to finish what I was set to do. There's a war going on in the wizarding world there. Then after that- if I survive," Harry frowned. "I don't know."

Carlisle held a hand out in offering gesture, "Stay a few days, at least, let us help you adapt to being a vampire. It sounds like, from where you're coming from, you need a break, even a short one."

Harry looked up and took a few seconds to consider it. He closed his eyes and held out his hand as if waving a wand, but with his palm open, "Expecto Patronum." A powerful burst of light exploded from his palm, taking a form into a majestic ghostly stag with impressive antlers. He opened his eyes and spoke to it, "Ron, Hermione. I hope you both are safe. I am okay, and I will return when I am ready. Send a reply as soon as you can." The stag bowed his head and then bounded in the air. It made a circle around the group before vanishing through the window like a star toward the east.

"What was that?" Emmett asked, echoing everyone's thoughts and feelings, astounded.

Harry smiled. "A Patronus. It's a powerful spell that acts as a guardian. It requires a strong, happy memory to cast it. Used to fight against a dark creature, but also to send communication over a long distance quickly without an interception." Edward was awed. Esme clapped her hands, impressed. Alice grinned, laying her head on Jasper, and Emmett chuckled. Carlisle looked intrigued, stroking his chin.

Jasper asked, "A war, you said?" He recognized the look in the young vampire's eyes. He could see that the other man was a soldier.

Harry nodded and ran a hand through his hair, trying to decide if he should reveal some details or not. He wasn't sure if he should trust this vampire coven. Vampire in the wizarding world was rare and classified by the Ministry of Magic as a dangerous creature. They kept to themselves, but few do interact with the wizards.

Edward reached out and grasped Harry's hand. "You can trust us. We're halfway around the world, and we have no agenda against you. Rather, we should be the one not to trust you."

Alice bounced on Jasper's lap, nodding. "Yes. Edward's right."

The blond female vampire glared at her sister dubiously. "Alice, what do you see about him?"

Harry looked confused. Edward chuckled softly and grasped Harry's hand before releasing, withdrawing his hand. Harry glanced over to the other man, finding that he was missing the feel of his hand holding his. "Some of us have gifts; Alice can see the future, depending on the decision the person makes." Edward explained, gesturing to her, and then to Jasper, "He is an empath, he sense and control emotions around him. He was ready to throw his ability on you the moment you woke up, to help keep you under control."

"And that's why he's upset…" Harry replied and turned to Jasper. "Sorry about that." Jasper shook his head as if saying that there was nothing to forgive.

Edward shifted, drawing Harry's attention back to him. "And I can read minds."

Harry's eyebrow rose. "Oh…" Then he looked serious, keeping his eyes locked onto Edward.

Edward's eyes widened as he realizes he could not hear Harry's mind anymore. "What? How?" Then he heard in his head, 'It's a skill called Occlumency, I can block you from my mind. And I can read yours now using Legilimency.' Then he was able to hear Harry's mind again.

Harry shook his head, "I don't have much practice in that, but I suppose I'll get better later on. It's a difficult skill to do. I was horrible at it before." He chuckled. "I suppose being a vampire helped."

He then turned to everyone else. "In short, yes, there is a war going on between wizards in Britain. A dark wizard is trying to take over the wizarding Britain, and- I'm the only one who can stop him. I was on the run for nearly a year with two of my best friends, trying to find a way to stop him. He killed many of us and is dangerous. He has to be stopped. I got hurt while running from his lackey and my friend, Hermione, a brilliant witch, cast a spell sending me here. I guess I was far gone that I was almost dead when I arrived."

Esme gasped, looking as if she was going to cry. "Oh, you poor dear, so young!"

Edward frowned. He remembered the flashbacks he saw in Harry's mind. Harry had been doing this since he was a babe. He wanted to talk to him, but alone. He finally found his mate but didn't want to lose him. There was so much to discuss. Currently, his biggest fear was losing Harry.

Carlisle stood. "Thank you. I believe it would be a good idea if you feed." He saw Harry's frightened look. "No, we do not feed on humans. Only animals. Edward will take you while Esme and Alice set you up in the guest room."

Harry nodded, "thank you."

Emmett jumped to his feet and nudged toward Jasper. "Come on, let's hunt." The two retreated.

Rosalie stood up and asked, "would you be joining us at school this week?"

Edward looked up at his sister and shook his head. "I don't think he will. I'm going to stay with him this week and help him. So I'll be absent."

Rosalie's eyebrow rose, "And what about Bella?"

Harry watched the two and was curious as to who Bella was. He was surprised to feel a small jolt of jealousy.

Edward balked. He was surprised as he realized that he had completely forgotten all about Bella since Harry appeared in his life. "Uh, tell her something!" He stood and grimaced at the thought of the girl. How was he going to deal with Bella, now that he found his true mate? He glanced at Harry and explained, "Uh, Bella's my girlfriend. She's human."

Harry felt his brows trying to furrows, but he maintained control, and coolly replied, "Oh, I see."

Edward coughed slightly and gestured to the door, "Come on. Let's hunt. I am sure you're thirsty."

"I do feel a bit hungry," Harry replied as he followed Edward out of the door and into the wood.

* * *

AN:

This is not a slow burn. If you really think about it, between Rosalie and Emmett, I am pretty sure they got on together real fast. Same went for Alice and Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme. Vampires do not do anything slow, but fast and intense. Only thing that Edward was slow with Bella because she was human and he wanted to take his time with her, to make sure she was making the right choice in the books. We'll get to Bella, Jacob, and eventually back to Britain. I am thinking this story will be 20ish chapters. It will just mostly focus on Harry and Edward, and Harry Potter series than Twilight Saga.

I'd love to hear what you think about the story so far. It's been so long since I wrote anything fiction related, I feel rusty.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: slight m/m lime

* * *

Harry's eyes flicked from the mountain lion at his feet to Edward and back several times. They had run through the wood at speed he never thought he would have been capable of. Then Edward had gestured for him to stop and wait and took off and returned with the massive mountain lion on his shoulder not five minutes later. He was surprised and watched as the vampire laid down the creature, apparently alive but paralyzed. He figured Edward did something to it, not entirely killing it but immobilizing it.

It was a bizarre thought he had just now; it felt as if the other vampire was laying a bouquet at his feet in an attempt to court him. It occurred to him that Edward could've let him do the hunt on his own, but it mattered not to him. There was plenty of opportunities; after all, he has forever now. He was amused at the gesture of the other vampire and shook his head. He then knelt, taking the paralyzed creature into his arms. He had missed the amused smirk on the bronze haired vampire.

"It helps to not look at the creature's eyes. Don't overthink; just bite the jugular, and your instinct will take over." Edward supplied softly, leaning back against the tree, watching Harry hesitate.

Harry nodded and moved to where he could feel the rush of blood beneath the thick fur. He gave himself a mental shake-off and went in. The moment the hot blood rushed into his mouth, all he could think was how good it was and drank greedily, forgetting everything around him. However, he was acutely aware of the other man watching him, and his eyes met the golden one. There was heat spreading in his belly, and he knew if he could blush, he would be lobster-colored. But he could not break his gaze away from Edward as he drained the mountain lion. It was intimate.

Then, he felt the heartbeat stilled to a stop. He released his hold on the now-dead creature and allowed it to drop to the ground. He had remembered enough from Defense Against Dark Arts reading that vampires cannot drink from the dead. It was like poison to them. He stood and wiped his mouth of the stray blood. He felt content as if he had eaten a huge feast in the Great Hall.

Edward pushed away from the tree and walked few yards away slowly. Harry followed. They strolled for a while in silence. Their shoulders were brushing against each other.

Finally, Harry had to ask, "Why do I feel so drawn to you?" Edward stopped and turned to him. "I don't feel that way to others, just you."

"I am drawn to you as you are to me," Edward replied. "As a vampire, everything about us is heightened, even our senses and emotions. In your case, your magic too." He saw Harry glance at his hands for a moment before returning his green orbs to him. "Vampires find their mate that way, drawn to one another, and it's for life. The mated pair are always perfect for each other, and the feelings between them are intense. They often are not far from each other, as if they could not be without one another."

Harry tilted his head, finding himself mildly surprised. "So, you're my mate?" The idea didn't bother him in one bit; instead, he was thrilled.

Edward nodded and stepped forward, bringing himself mere inches away from Harry. Harry was a half-head shorter, a bit of slim built, but fit as he had seen before during the transformation. "Yes. I knew the moment you appeared. One look in your eyes, you're my world." He traced a finger down Harry's face slowly.

Harry swallowed. He knew the feeling because it felt like that when looking into Edward's eyes. It was compelling. "It's all so fast..." He murmured, unable to break away from Edward's gaze. He wanted to complete that space between them, rest his head on the other shoulder and hold on. But he refrained from the desire.

Edward's hand cupped the shorter male's cheek, his thumb grazing the skin. It was soft and smooth but not so delicate. "Yes. But it's in our genetic buildup to form a connection with our mate the moment they meet—the instinct of attraction, desire, and longing. The rest follow as easily once the bond forms and the love that grows from it is forever. There is no mistake about it."

Harry found himself leaning into the hand, whispering, "Like soulmates."

Edward frowned and dropped his hand, stepping back to turn away. "We have no soul."

Harry felt the loss intensely when Edward withdrew. He hugged himself and shook his head. "I disagree."

Edward spun to Harry, looking anguished. "We're predators! We are monsters... how can you think we still have a soul?" He nearly snarled. It was a sensitive topic for him, something he battled within for almost a century.

Harry looked up, daring Edward to look in his mind. The bait was hooked, and he drew the other man into his memory, selecting several memories as he replied, "There are creatures like the Dementors. They suck people's soul out, leaving a husk of a shell, barely alive." Memories of dementors swam before his mind. The feeling of his soul nearly drawn out when he was thirteen. Then brilliant light of the Patronus blew the dementors away. Then new memories took place, "Wizards learned that they could do a terrible thing to their soul, ripping it apart and dividing them, to ensure immortality. Brilliant spell, but very terrible. It's unspeakable."

Memories of Tom Riddle learning about Horcruxes, his murders, and several items that housed soul pieces. The vision of Lord Voldemort's appearance with a fraction of a soul after he came out of the cauldron came along. Then the memory changed to the most recent one he had—Conversing with Professor Dumbledore at the white King's Cross Station.

"In between life and death, I was there. I talked to someone I knew that was dead. And that soul fragment of Voldemort that was in me-" The memory played. He watched Edward's face as the memory played in his mind. Edward had gone from horror to repulsion and finally relief. "You said vampires love intensely. Where do we feel that emotion from?" Harry asked and reached out to lay his hand on the other vampire's chest. He knew he would never feel his heartbeat, but he could feel the solidness of him. Gazing into the golden eyes that have captivated him since the moment he first saw them. "Emotions come from our souls. We do still have them. You do have your soul. I know I do have mine. I came back from that place that crossing over." With his other hand, he held it to his chest. "There are ways to rip them apart, but you would still live. But no one, not even a vampire, can be without a soul. We would be nothing but a husk," He glanced over his shoulder, "Like that mountain lion."

Edward closed his eyes, and his hand closed over Harry's hand. "Thank you." He felt relief, the weight of the world on his shoulder lift away. "I've long doubted if I had a soul. You have proved my doubt wrong and shown me something so precious. Thank you." He moved and wrapped his other hand around Harry's neck, drawing him close.

Harry made a small gasp, inhaling the heady scent of Edward as they drew closer. Their lips brushed, a hesitant moment before they closed together, their lips locking in a sweet delicious kiss.

Edward felt like the world fell away underneath him, everything else was gone, and all that mattered was this young vampire in front of him. The taste of his lips, the feel of his skin, and the solidness of the body against his own. It was everything. He let a small moan as Harry curled his arms around his waist and licked the bottom lip, seeking entrance, and delved his tongue into the mouth, tasting and exploring.

Harry's mind spun as their kisses became intense. He wanted more and kept going. They did not need to breathe. His hands, having moved to encircle Edward's waist, roamed up his back, and he felt the strong muscles, gripping and clawing at them. Then he felt his back hitting the trunk of the tree and a knee between his legs. He arched his back, groaning in pleasure as the knee did something extraordinary to him. Edward trailed his mouth down the pale neck, nibbling and biting. Harry carded his hand through the wild bronze hair, moving his head to allow Edward more of his skin.

Edward gripped Harry's hips and pulled them to his own. He heard Harry's soft moan as he felt the hardness under the clothes, straining against his own. It was heady as he kept kissing, licking, and biting. Their hips were moving against each other, grinding and rotating.

Harry had moaned as he moved against Edward. He could feel the hardness rubbing against his own. It felt so good, and he could not have enough. He gripped Edward's shoulders, holding on as they moved together in an ancient dance. He kissed and tasted Edward's neck, allowing his instinct to guide him.

"So beautiful," Edward murmured as he licked the junction of Harry's neck, "all mine, forever."

"Always," Harry murmured as their bodies ground together, their hips rolling and arching, seeking release. Then it came; they shuddered as they held onto each other tightly.

Edward looked up to Harry's stated face after they had calmed down. He grinned, "That was…"

Harry softly laughed, "Yes. I've never done that before." He ran his hand up to cup Edward's face and leaned to peck on his lips, "Forever."

Edward smiled, "Always."

* * *

"Where did you send him!?" Ron screamed as he and Hermione landed somewhere in a different part of the wood.

Hermione waved her hands and shushed him, "Quiet! It was the only thing I could think of at that moment." Then she started to whimper, shaking her hands and pacing back and forth. "Oh Merlin! Circe! So much blood! I hope he didn't die from that! It was so horrible. There's no spells or potions that could cure him!"

Ron paled as he watched Hermione frantically pace back and forth, muttering to herself.

She stopped and turned to him. "It's so much worse than what I received back in 5th year. And that took me months to recover from!" She dropped to her knees; her whimpers turned into hysterical sobs. Ron fell beside her, grasping her to his chest, and rocked. He stared out, tears streaming down his face like rivers.

They cried together for a while until their tears ran dry and they were hoarse. Hermione slowly pried herself away from Ron and stood up, whispering, "We need to go somewhere safe and wait."

Ron stood and nodded. "I know where we can go." He grasped Hermione to him and spun. They disappeared.

They landed on a lonesome beach; the cold air whipped around them and the sky gray and dreary. Ron tugged Hermione's hand, and they started to trek along the coast. "There's a place under fidelius," Ron explained, "Bill and Fleur's place. Bill's always been decent to me. He – he wasn't impressed when he heard what I'd done, but he didn't go on about it. He knew I was sorry. None of the rest of the family know I was there. Bill told Mum he and Fleur weren't going home for Christmas because they wanted to spend it alone. You know, first holiday after they were married. I don't think Fleur minded. You know how much she hates Celestina Warbeck."

"That's where you've been?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded somberly and stopped. Hermione could see that they had come to the beach end, and a cliff was ahead, open to the cold gray sea. He turned to her, "Wait here. I'll get Bill. He's the secret keeper, and he'll get you in." He then jogged toward the cliff and then vanished. Hermione knew he had gone under the fidelius charm that surrounded the area. She could not see the house but the field on the top of a cliff. Sea lavenders dotted the place, swaying in the gentle breeze, mixing its scent in the air among the smell of the sea. She supposes it was a quiet place and lovely.

Then she saw Ron return with a familiar man, tall and lean, with long red hair and scar across his face. "Bill." She smiled, greeting the man. She then found herself in his arms, holding her tight.

"Hermione. It's good to see you." Bill replied into Hermione's hair, relieved she was okay. "Come to the Shell Cottage." He said, allowing her into the charm, and she saw a quaint house appeared. It was a lovely little cottage, wall whitewashed and embedded with shells. She smiled and followed the two redheads to the house. Fleur was at the door, greeting them with a smile.

After washing and getting fed, Hermione sat at the table, looking down at her intertwined hands. She couldn't help but feel sorrowful, replaying the memory of seeing Harry so wounded. It was a nightmare. She was sure she would be seeing blood in her dream tonight.

"What happened?" Bill asked finally. He had held off asking after seeing his brother and his friend alone, without Harry, looking lost to the world. They looked dirty, unkempt, tired, and worn. It didn't escape his notice that Hermione's hand was coated in dried blood when they arrived.

Ron shuddered and softly replied. "We were running from the Snatchers. They found us somehow." Fleur gasped. "I was some way behind them," he gestured to Hermione, "and Harry. He stopped, and-" He swallowed, paling again as he remembered. "He turned to Hermione. Blood was down his chest. He was hit with a curse-" Hermione sobbed next to him. "It was horrible." He gestured to his neck and drew down to his hip on the opposite side. "Big gash, torn open and bleeding everywhere." He grimaced, trying very hard not to break down and cry again, "S-so much b-bl-blood." He finished, and his eyes were swimming in tears.

Bill paled and asked, "Is he?"

"We don't know. Hermione cast a spell, and he was gone." Ron replied, wiping his face furiously.

Fleur reached out, placing her hand on Hermione's fidgeting hands. "What spell did you use?"

Hermione shook her head and stuttered, "I-It's a spell I read one time. It was Ubi Maxime opus Sit."

Bill frowned as he translated, "Where it is most needed." He glanced over to his fair wife. "I have never heard of it."

Fleur shook her head, "Me either. But it seemed you sent Harry somewhere to where he is needed the most."

Hermione gave a loud gasp and covered her mouth in shock. "Oh no, no, no. I hope I didn't send him to…" She shuddered and broke down sobbing.

Ron gripped the edge of the table, staring down. Bill and Fleur shared the same look of horror.

Finally, Bill, the rational one, spoke, "I am sure you had a good intention, trying to send him somewhere he needs to be, not the other way around."

Then suddenly, a brilliant burst of light exploded in the room, and they all gasped, looking up to see the ethereal form of an elk hovering in the air. Hermione gave a low whine of whimper, Ron looked shocked. Bill looked surprised, and Fleur covered her mouth in surprise, having heard about the majestic Patronus. It was bigger and brighter, indicating the caster was very powerful. A familiar voice came, "Ron, Hermione. I hope you both are safe. I am okay, and I will return when I am ready. Send a reply as soon as you can."

"He's alive! He's okay!" Ron shook Hermione's shoulder. "You're brilliant!" he grasped her and hugged her as her sobbing renewed.

Bill sighed in relief. "Well, that's good. He's somewhere safe, and you both should stay here until he is ready."

Fleur smiled, happy for the two teens. She glanced to the air as the Patronus faded, the room settled back to standard lighting. She noticed about the Patronus; it was brilliant and lit up the entire room like full sun. She felt the power radiating from it and the joy within. "Has Harry always cast such powerful Patronus like that?"

Ron looked up to his sister-in-law. "He's powerful, alright. But you're right; I have never seen it that bright or powerful."

Hermione wiped her nose on her sleeves and shook her head. "Even when he was thirteen, he did cast a powerful Patronus to drive away dementors; it wasn't that powerful. What did you think happened?"

Bill rubbed his chin, stroking his goatee. "Something happened in between the time you last saw him and now. Only time will tell. Come on, you both looked like death has warmed over. Up and go, you both to nap. You can send your Patronuses to him afterward," he gestured toward the stairs behind them leading to the second landing of the house. "We'll contact some people about you guys."

Ron stood and helped Hermione up. "Thank you." He turned and led her up the stairs.

When they reached the two doors that led to separate bedrooms, Hermione rested her hand upon the door. "I don't want to be alone." She whispered.

The redhead reached over and grasped Hermione's free hand. "Me either, come on." He pulled her toward his door, and they went into the guest room. He moved to the bed and toed off his shoes before lying down on the plushy bed. He gestured for Hermione to lie beside him. She did the same with her shoes and climbed in beside Ron, allowing him to spoon her and held her close.

* * *

An:

The raw emotions with Hermione and Ron got to me when I wrote this scene. I have few chapters written out and parts of several future chapters.

As for Bella... her time will come. Same with Jacob and others. Remember, Edward just only began dating with Bella for few weeks when Harry appeared, so a lot of things diverged in Twilight universe.

There will be a full blown lemon coming.


	5. Chapter 5

"They're not back yet?" Emmett asked as he landed on the deck after jumping across the yard. Jasper slowed down to walk into the house with grace, not to be like his brute of a brother.

Alice had been leaning against the railing that framed the deck shook her head. "No. They won't be back until tomorrow." She stood up and leaned into Jasper's embrace as he came to stand behind her, hugging her from behind. "They have a lot to talk about."

Rosalie greeted Emmett with a kiss and turned to Alice, her brows furrowed, "Why Edward alone? What's wrong with the rest of us?"

Alice gave a tinkering laugh and replied, "They're mates."

Jasper's eyes widened as he looked down at his wife. "Mates, like as in you and me, Rosalie and Emmett?" Rosalie had a surprised look on her face.

Alice's head wildly bobbed as she grinned. "You should've noticed! The entire time the way Edward was looking at Harry as if he was his entire world. It's so sweet, really."

Emmett nodded slowly, "I did. It seemed Edward is happy, truly happy."

Rosalie relaxed as she leaned against Emmett's side. "Well, that's good. I was getting a bit worried there that he would choose Bella."

Alice's cheerful demeanor dropped. She turned her head to the woods. "Yeah. I thought he would be happy with her. He was smitten with her but doubtful."

"That's not how you feel when finding your mate," Jasper said. "It's everything or nothing. Not in between."

Rosalie nodded as Emmett sat down on one of the wooden deck chairs and pulled her to sit on his lap. She turned her eyes to the woods too and said, "He will have to end things with Bella soon. It won't be easy. Edward broke the treaty."

Jasper's head snapped to Rosalie. "Changing Harry? No. It had to be done. We'll take care of the Quileute when the times come." Alice's eyes hazed over, and she stiffened. Jasper turned to his wife and waited for her to come out of her vision. When she did, he asked, "What is it?"

"Bella will be hurt, but she will be fine. Edward will be very happy with Harry, but it will be a rough road ahead for them." Alice replied.

"What has brought you all out here?" Carlisle asked as he stepped out the patio door to join his children. Esme followed close behind.

Rosalie brushed her long blond lock. "We're discussing Harry and how good he is for Edward. And we agree he needs to end things with Bella." She had made her opinions on Bella from the start, worried for her family if they were to have a human around them. But with Harry, she sang a different tune.

Alice gave a sad sigh, "I'll miss Bella. She was fun." She shrugged, "But I have to agree; I'm glad Harry showed up when he did."

"Harry seems to be a perfect match for Edward." Esme commented, "I am happy for him, truly." She grasped Carlisle's arm and smiling up at him. She had worried over Edward like a mother for a long time, and it had hurt her to see him lonely and unhappy.

"Harry's going to be around for a long time, and it will be much more interesting." Alice quipped, then her expression changed, becoming severe. "He was right; he needs to finish what he has to do in Britain, and it will not be easy. Harry is the forefront for his side of the war over there."

Rosalie didn't like it. "He's here now, away from all of that. Why can't he stay?"

Alice shook her head, breaking free from Jasper's arms to head inside. She paused at the door, "Harry is the only hope for his people."

* * *

Harry had waved his hand over their pants, spelling away the mess they had made in their make-out session. Edward appreciated the magic, liking how convenient it was. He held Harry's hand, their fingers intertwined as they moved through the dense foliage. They had decided to walk at a slower pace back to the house, wanting to spend a little more time alone together.

"When you were just dying," Edward said, "I saw your whole life flashed by, seeing a glimpse of about everything."

Harry nodded. He wasn't too upset that Edward saw his life. There were a lot of things nobody knew about him. Things that Hermione and Ron did not know even they knew more than anyone. But he found that he did not care if Edward learned his dark secrets. Harry guessed it was the whole vampire mate thing that made him feel as Edward has been there his entire life.

He also found he trusted Edward implicitly and was surprised to find he loved Edward irrecoverably. It was strange, but he liked the feeling that there was someone there just perfect for him. It was a good feeling, and he relished it. There were no bullshits of trying to make the relationship work or the heartaches that come with it. Being a vampire was interesting. "Yes. I am sure you saw a lot of horrible stuff."

Edward frowned as they moved over a fallen log. "Not just that, but good things too. I was confused when I saw strange things, but now I know because you are a wizard, and you lived among the other witches and wizards. There are things I do not understand."

"Then, ask me. I have nothing to hide from you." Harry said.

"Not everything now, Harry." Edward smiled. "Let's just go over it bit by bit. You may ask me anything too."

Harry laughed. "Sound good to me. I guess I have one now." Edward gave him a questioning look, and Harry shook his head, chuckling under his breath. "It's ridiculous. How old are you?"

Edward looked amused and tugged Harry toward him playfully. "I turned when I was seventeen. And that was in 1918."

Harry's eyes widened. "So, we're the same age."

"That was going to be my next question," Edward said. "Well, let's see…" He looked up to the moon. They walked for a few minutes in silence. Then Edward asked, "Why did it have to be you?"

Harry blinked. "Huh? Oh." He shrugged, "To be honest, I am not sure why. There's a prophecy, stating that I have to be the one to end him."

Edward pulled Harry to stop and turned him around, so they were facing each other. "Tell me."

Harry hesitated for a moment and then recited it perfectly as he had once heard before. " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ " He released his hand from Edward and hugged himself, turning halfway away, staring out into the darkened wood.

"I was born on July 31. My parents were Aurors, something like law enforcement. They defied him three times before. But when Voldemort heard part of the prophecy, he set out to kill me, but it failed because of my mother." He turned his head to Edward. "My Mum was a powerful witch. It was her love that protected me, and I was able to survive the killing curse."

Edward paled, as he had listened to Harry, he also saw memories playing in Harry's mind. Harry continued, "The curse rebounded and killed himself, leaving part of his soul in me. Because he had already created Horcruxes, his soul was bound to earth, and he fled without a body."

The bronze-haired vampire stepped up and curled his arm around Harry. "That part… either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… How does this part play its role in this whole thing?"

"I wonder about that too," Harry turned and rested his head onto Edward's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist. "It seems, only he can kill me, or I kill him. Nothing else. Only one of us can live, not both."

Edward remained silent, thinking. He held Harry to himself for a while. It wasn't until the moon moved some distance in the sky before he spoke again, "You died. That changed things."

Harry looked up to Edward and chuckled. "Technically… I'm still alive because of you. If you really think about it, to die means your soul is moving on. So, this vampirism is more like a virus, changing our body to survive near death. I didn't die completely. Has anyone become a vampire after they die?"

Edward blinked and looked down at the glowing emerald orbs. "I never really thought about it in that way. So, not really. You have to be still alive to change."

"Yeah, so there's that." Harry released Edward and grasped his hand again. They started to walk again. "So, he marked me as his equal," He gestured to the lightning bolt on his forehead. "And it is I that must end him. His Horcrux was in me," he paused and looked to Edward. "I didn't realize until now. That presence I felt in my head, it's gone."

Edward nodded. "When you were changing, a black mist came out of your scar, it screamed and then vanished."

"That makes sense; I was a Horcrux, an unintentional one. That was his soul fragment. I guess it could not survive the changing." Harry murmured, and they kept on walking. He felt relieved and happy he no longer had a connection to Voldemort.

"And this power he knows not?" Edward asked.

Harry remained silent as he thought, knowing Edward was also listening in his mind. He smirked in amusement as he saw from the corner of his eyes that Edward had a bemused expression on his face. Finally, he said, "I believe it to be love."

"Love?"

"Something Albus Dumbledore, a great man I knew, said. Voldemort was conceived by using a love potion, and that's the thing, the reason love potions are illegal because a child conceived from a love potion is born without the ability to love. It's unfortunate. He was raised in an orphanage and never received affection or love from anyone. It led him to become the Dark Lord. He was power-hungry, still is. Immortality was something he wanted."

"He could've just gotten himself bitten by a vampire. It's quite simple."

Harry stopped and laughed out loud. "Oh, you are right, it could've been that simple." He shook his head and gave a wry smile at Edward. "No. He cared about pureblood and made himself to be a pureblood wizard." He then lowered his voice into a mock whisper, "But he isn't. He is half-blood, like me." Edward looked confused, and Harry rolled his eyes, realizing he forgot that Edward was a muggle. "In the wizarding world, we have pureblood, half-blood, and muggle-born. Those who are pureblood are wizards that came from a long line of wizard families. Then there's muggle-born, those born to muggles. Pureblood looks down to the others, thinking they are better."

Comprehension lit Edward's face. "And half-blood is from both. I get it. That's ridiculous! Why would blood matter?"

Harry shrugged. "Purebloods believe themselves to be powerful and stronger than half-blood or muggle-born. But I have seen it otherwise. Hermione, my best friend, she's muggle-born, and she is the brightest witch of our generation. Her ability to do magic is impressive."

"And you're half-blood and powerful from what I saw in your memories."

Harry shrugged. "I guess." He then shrugged, "As for vampires, they're considered magical creatures, like werewolves, so they do not have equal footing with the witches and wizards in our world. He would not dare to become a vampire; it would be lowering himself beneath muggle-borns." Edward frowned at this.

"So, this Voldemort person doesn't have love. You do, also something I've seen in your memories too. You have many people who love and care for you."

Harry looked over to Edward and smiled. "Yes. And I love them all too." His smile vanished. But now I'm a vampire, how would they react? He thought.

Edward grasped Harry's hand tighter and said, "If they love you that much, they would not care. You also have me."

They stopped just yards from where the woods would break to open space of the Cullen's property. Harry turned to Edward, and the taller man pulled him closer.

"I know it has only been a day since we met. But I can say this, I love you and will stand by your side wherever you go."

Harry looked as if he was going to cry, but there were no tears. He gave a wavering smile and cupped Edward's face. "I know you do. And I feel the same."

Edward leaned down and kissed Harry. They kissed for good ten minutes before breaking away and moving to sit on a log. "it's your turn to ask. I've asked a lot of questions already."

Harry gave a small laugh and rested his head on Edward's shoulder. "Who is Bella?" He then felt Edward stiffen. His eyebrows rose in curiously, and he wondered if he needed to use Legilimency.

"Ah, no." Edward murmured, "Bella… we've been dating for the past few weeks. She came to Forks a few months ago, and we met." He paused, chewing his bottom lip before continuing, "She is my singer." He felt Harry's head shift and looked down to see a questioning look. "Singers are certain people whose blood is irresistible to the vampire. I could not read her mind, and it was the first time I've ever encountered someone like this."

Harry sat up, "Sound like a natural Occlumens to me. Few people in the wizarding world are like that. I knew someone who is one. She might have some magical blood in her to be a natural occlumens." He then looked to Edward, "Perhaps you too since you read minds like legilimens. Alice would be considered a seer in our world. There are traces of magic everywhere, and I would not be surprised if all muggles have a portion of it in their blood. Some are stronger than others."

Edward hummed as he listened. What Harry had said had merit. "Makes sense. Anyway, I found her fascinating and thought she might be my mate. I thought that because I could not read her mind, that she was blocking me from identifying if she was my mate. I did come to like her very much, but," he grasped Harry's hand and held it in his hands, "I had doubted myself in the past couple of weeks and yesterday, I went to my place where I could be by myself to think without any distractions and thoughts of others filtering in my mind. Then you showed up."

Harry looked up and asked, "What were you thinking about just before I showed up?"

Edward tilted his head, curious as to why Harry was asking that. "I was thinking about how much I wanted to know who my mate was. I have been waiting for nearly a century. Carlisle had Esme. Then Rosalie came along. Carlisle thought she was the one for me, but we could not get along for a long time. Then she found Emmett and bam. I was wondering if I would ever find my mate and had searched for a long time. It is a lonely life, all those years. I didn't want to be alone any longer." He lifted Harry's hand to his lip and inhaled the sweet scent before kissing the knuckles. "I was thinking about Bella, desperately wanting a mate and unsure if she was the one. Then that's when you popped in, spilling so much blood. I was shocked and rushed to you to help you. Then I saw your eyes. I knew then I've found my mate."

Harry smiled, reaching up to brush Edward's bronze hair away from his eyes. "I was hit by a curse while running from the bad wizards. My friend Hermione, I think she was frantic and thinking as fast she could cast a spell that I've never heard of before, sending me away."

"What was the spell?"

"Ubi Maxime opus sit," Harry recalled, "it's Latin for 'where it is needed the most'. I think she was trying to send me somewhere I need to be, like a hospital or something."

"But the wording suggests sending you to someone who needs you the most, not the other way around."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore said that." Harry shrugged. "You were desperate enough to want to know who your mate is, pulling me toward you." He looked up to Edward's golden eyes. "You needed me very badly at that moment." He smiled and continued, "If it were not that case, I would've still been back in Britain because I am needed the most by everyone to save them from Voldemort." He then shuddered, "or at his feet, because he wanted to kill me desperately."

"Well, if that did happen, you would've died either way at his feet or by anyone else. You've lost so much blood then, and there was no way to save you except to turn you. I am glad you're here now." Edward leaned down and kissed Harry.

"What are you going to do about Bella, now I am here?"

"Break up with her. It will be hard. She is quite attached to me, and she knows that I am a vampire." Edward rubbed his face. "We do not allow any humans to know what we are. By the Volturi's law, she has to die."

Harry frowned. "Volturi? I am guessing that is some kind of vampire government?"

"You could say that. The Volturi are a large coven in Italy, they are akin to royalty and enforce the laws for the vampires worldwide."

"I see." Harry hummed. "Well, there's a way… I could modify her memory, to forget that you are a vampire."

Edward looked surprised, "You could? Is there a spell for everything there is?"

Harry nodded. "Pretty much. I've never done that. My friend Hermione has. I'll have to ask her how to do it before I can do it on Bella. I don't want to turn her stupid or something."

"What happens if it goes wrong?"

"She loses all of her memories." Harry murmured, picturing Professor Lockhart and Edward grimaced.

Two bright lights shot across the sky and slowed down to descent toward them, and Harry laughed, watching as the Jack Russell terrier chase an otter around them before they both stopped before them.

Hermione's voice came through the otter, "Harry! I am so happy you are safe! We're okay. We're staying with Bill and Fleur until we hear back from you."

"Blimey, Harry!" Ron's voice erupted from the terrier, "I thought you were going to die! When you can, contact us soon! We got some news." Then both Patronuses vanished.

Edward's eyebrows rose. "Your friends?"

Harry nodded. "The otter is Hermione's, and the terrier is Ron. I would've not been able to make it this far without them. I guess I need to find a better way to contact them, there's so much I can do with the Patronus. There has to be a wizarding community around here."

They stood from the logs and walked toward the house. "Well, you know they are safe, and you're going to be here for a while."

"Yeah. I guess we can 'breathe' as to say, for a little bit. You're going to have to show me around and teach me how to be a…" Harry gestured to Edward and the house they were getting closer to, "vegetarian vampire?" Edward laughed.

* * *

AN: I hope you're enjoying this so far. I know I am for writing this.

Bella shows up next.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hm… No, that would not work." Harry muttered as he paced back and forth in his guest room. It was made up for him, a pale green couch against a cool grey wall with shelves of books and decors. Of the four walls, two were floor to ceiling windows looking out to the woods behind the house. It was nice and airy.

Edward was lounging on the couch similar to his own, head resting on the rolled pillow, hands resting on his abdomen while watching Harry pace back and forth, his mind flittering through several things at once. They had returned mid-morning to a nearly empty house. Esme had gone to do her weekly shopping, and the rest of the siblings had gone to school. Only Carlisle remained behind, working in his office as it was his day off. He had called the school, stating that Edward would be out for a week, under the pretense of having caught a nasty cold.

They spent the morning talking about their lives, asking each other questions. Until Harry started to work himself in a frenzy, trying to figure out the best way to communicate with his friends across a great distance. Patronus could only do so much, and it took some significant magic power. His friends would not be able to cast it often to keep up in conversation.

Edward caught snippets of owls, but the idea shot down, being able to be intercepted. Then there was a fireplace, which he found puzzling. But where would one find floo powder and a fireplace hooked up to the floo system? Edward shook his head in confused amusement. The thoughts cycled again.

"Harry," Edward said but was ignored as Harry continued to mutter to himself. He sat up and grasped Harry's hand as he made another pass by him. "Harry!" Harry stopped, turning to Edward. "From what it seems, nothing would be secure except for your Patronus. But it requires a lot of your magical energy. How about-" He waved his hand in the air, "a muggle way?"

Harry gave a bemused noise, "Huh?"

"A phone?" Edward asked.

The wizard's eyes widened. "Ohh. That could work. Hermione knows what it is and could find one to use." He smiled at Edward, "That's brilliant!"

Edward stood up and took the notebook from the desk, and scribbled something down. "This is the house phone number. We can accept the charge." He handed the paper to Harry and smiled, happy to be able to help.

Harry took it and waved his hand, calling forth his Patronus, "Expecto Patronum!" The stag materialized before them, bright and brilliant. "Ron, Hermione. If you can get to a phone, call this number 360-374-2531*." He then waved his hand, commanding the Patronus to go. They watched the stag turn into a streaking light, shooting across the sky.

"Can anyone see that?" Edward asked as it vanished from their sight.

Harry shook his head, "No. Muggles can't see it… wait…" he turned to Edward. "Since you're a muggle vampire, and you can see it."

Edward looked surprised. "Let's ask Carlisle." They left the room and found Carlisle in his office, at his desk, working on his computer. "Harry and I discovered something interesting."

"Oh?" Carlisle smiled, standing up. Harry could not help but be reminded of Albus Dumbledore, how Carlisle moved, talked, and how his eyes seem to twinkle. "Do tell."

"Muggles can't see some form of magic, and magical creatures like wizards do, and often there are wards and shields that prevent muggles from seeing wizards and their community. But you all can see my Patronus. You're not supposed to."

Carlisle nodded, leaning back against his desk. "That's an interesting mystery." He tilted his head to Edward. "You must have seen enough in Harry's mind in the past couple of days; what do you theorize?"

Edward thought about it before replying, "Harry mentions that there is magic everywhere. Muggles cannot use or detect it because they can't, but some of them can. So," He turned to Harry, "Harry was already a powerful wizard before he turned, but now he is much more. I was able to read people before I was turned but became a mind-reader, and Alice with her ability to see the future and Jasper as an empath. Everything intensifies after we turn."

Carlisle smiled, "Yes. That would make sense."

Harry's eyes widened, "So, you can see magic because being a vampire increase the capability. Now I understand why vampires were able to interact with wizards and move freely in the wizarding community. The one I met a few years ago, Sanguini, he had no magic, but he was able to come to Hogwarts and move among us."

"It's a fascinating theory, and I can believe it," Carlisle said. "I'm curious, in your reading and lessons, is there anything about wizard vampire? I've been looking it up and found nothing about it."

Harry shook his head. "No. We learned the basics of vampires in Defense class, but there were no mentions of wizards turning into a vampire. I am sure there are some."

"One thing we found puzzling when you first came. Your clothes soaked in blood, but it did not trigger our bloodthirst. Jasper struggles to be around humans, he's a newly turned vegetarian of our coven, but he also found your blood unappealing. So perhaps, as a natural defense, the Wiz does not attract vampires at all."

Harry nodded, "You may be right. There are few products sold in our community that serves to vampires, such as Blood-pop."

Edward looked intrigued, "Blood-pop?"

Harry laughed and grasped Edward's hand. "I'll get you one. It's like a lollipop but made with blood. I've tasted one before, and it was weird."

Carlisle clapped his hands, "This has been an interesting conversation. When you do, go back and finish what you need to do. I'd love to look into more about the relation between wizards and vampires. It would be wonderful to be able to move freely among the people and not have to worry about hiding our true self."

Harry nodded. "Yes. I think Hermione would be the one to ask. She is…"

"A walking library?" Edward suggested, chuckling. He wanted to meet Harry's friends. Having seen memories of them, he was intrigued by Harry's friends.

"Yes." Harry laughed.

The phone rang, and Carlisle moved around the table and picked it up, "Cullen's household, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen…" His eyes flickered to Edward, then to Harry. "I accept the charge, thank you. Hold on…" He held the phone down and covered the reception, "Harry, this is for you." He handed the phone to the young wizard. Harry's eyes widened, and he darted around the desk and took the phone and held it up to his ear, "This is Harry."

Then he grimaced, holding the earpiece away as a loud shriek came through, "Harry! Oh! I am so happy you're okay! That was a horrible curse! Are you recovering now?"

"Hermione." Harry replied, "it's alright. I am fine." He looked up to see Carlisle whisper to Edward, then left the office, closing the door. Edward then moved to stand beside Harry.

"Washington, America!?" Hermione asked, "When you gave us the numbers, I looked it up! How in the world did you end up there?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, you did that. That spell sent me to someone who needed me the most." He glanced over to Edward and gave a loving smile. Edward returned it with a cocked grin that made Harry's knees weak. "Really? Did you get help?" Hermione asked, and Harry could hear someone else in the background and recognized Ron's voice, firing different questions of his own.

"Guys," Harry said, "I am fine. I did get help, and I have recovered. I am staying with this person I met. His name is Edward, and you guys might meet him soon. Yes, he helped me. I am going to stay for about a week or so. Why? I need time to think, and being here helps, away from all that, you know."

Harry could hear the phone pass, shuffling noises, and Ron's voice came through. "Mate, you scared us. But we're thrilled to know you are okay. That was a brilliant Patronus. Did you get powerful or something?"

Harry closed his eyes, smiling. He had missed his friends. He felt Edward moving behind him and hug him and grasped Edward's arm on his waist. "You could say that. Are you guys safe? You got a place to stay for a while to lay low?"

"Yeah, we're staying with Bill and Fleur for now. It's safe here, and their place is under fidelius. We'll wait for you. Don't take too long; we need you back here."

"I know. You said you got news?"

"Oh. Remus had a baby." Ron laughed. "It's a boy!"

Harry's eyes widened. "A boy! Oh, that's great! Are they okay? Is the baby all right?"

"Yeah. Remus stopped by, and he wanted to name you godfather. His name is Teddy Lupin."

"Oh… I'm honored." Harry murmured. "Thank you for telling me. It's wonderful to hear that."

There was shuffling, and then Hermione's voice came through. "Harry, is there anything you need us to do while we wait?"

Harry was silent for a couple of seconds before he replied. "Right now, nothing. Just keep your ears open to whatever could come up. You can call here anytime. I'll do my part here, thinking and doing some planning. Right now, I'm actually in a safe place where I do not need to worry about them finding me."

"Yes, Harry, rest and get better. We're calling from a booth in a nearby village. We'll call you tomorrow. Take care."

"Yeah, talk to you later, mate." Harry heard Ron say before the line went dead.

Edward turned Harry around as the phone was placed down. "You didn't tell them."

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to worry them right now. It's not that important." He rested his head against Edward's collarbone. "They'll know soon enough. Right now is not the time."

Edward stroked Harry's hair and held onto him for a while before his head turned toward the door, and he groaned. "Well, I have my problem to deal with right now."

Harry frowned as Edward moved to the door and followed him down the stairs to the living room. He paused at the stairways, and he could see Alice enter the door, with an apologetic look on her face and Rosalie close behind, looking angry. Then, another girl followed them in, a human one with dark brown hair, pale skin, and wide honey brown eyes. She looked pretty, and she smiled at Edward. Harry realized who she was.

"Bella," Edward stiffly said as he saw her step in. "Uh, why are you here?"

"Edward. I missed you and wondered why you were not answering my calls, and Rosalie told me that you were preoccupied. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Bella went up to Edward and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You did say you were going to bring me over here a couple of days ago to meet your family. I waited and waited. What happened?"

Edward turned his head and saw Harry at the end of the stairs. "I… Something came up, and I have to take care of it. Bella- I was going to call you today." He hugged her briefly and stepped back, rubbing his hands down his jeans in a nervous gesture.

Bella blinked and glanced over, finally seeing Harry for the first time. "Oh. Who is he? A relative?"

Edward glanced to Harry, who had a blank look on his face. "Ah, he…"

Alice and Rosalie had moved past them when Bella entered and disappeared into the kitchen. However, Edward heard Alice in his head, 'Just do it, rip it off like a Band-Aid!' He barely held back a grimace and gestured to the living room, steering Bella toward the couches. "We'll talk now."

Bella frowned as she went to a loveseat and sat down. Her frown grew deeper as Edward chose to sit across from her on a different couch. "What's wrong, Edward?" She glanced up to see Harry follow them and sit on the sofa near Edward.

The bronze-haired vampire waved toward the other man, "This is Harry Potter. He's from Britain. Harry, this is Bella Swan."

"Hello. Britain? Wow." Bella asked and blinked, looking back and forth from Edward to Harry, "You're one of them?" She could not get over how handsome the young man was and how striking his emerald eyes were. He had the same grace and fluidly as Edward and the same mysterious air about him, but there was something akin to energy crackling in the air around the newcomer. He seemed different. She was almost afraid of him but squashed it, believing Edward would not allow anything to happen to her.

Harry smirked and nodded. "Yes. I'm visiting for a bit. Edward is kind enough to accommodate me during my stay." Amused that Bella appeared unafraid of them despite them being vampires. She would've been a good Gryffindor. He saw Edward shaking his head in amusement. He shot a thought, 'You know I'm right. Either she is very brave or foolish to be in the presence of vampires. That's Gryffindor traits.' Edward gave him a look to shut up and turned back to Bella.

"Oh, oh! I am glad. Edward is great." Bella smiled, having missed the entire silent exchange between the two men.

"That he is," Harry replied.

Edward rubbed his face and groaned, standing up and walking back and forth. With Bella and Harry, he could see where he stood with both. Bella was a fleeting infatuation, and now, smelling her and seeing her, she seemed so plain compared to Harry. He was honestly surprised that she no longer smelled enticing to him. His feeling for Bella was insignificant compared to how he felt for Harry. "Bella," he said as he stopped, looking down at the teen girl. "Remember how I said that there was something between us?"

Bella nodded, smiling, "yes?"

"You're my singer. Your blood sings to me. And your ability to block your mind from me was also intriguing, which is why I was interested." Bella frowned. "But that's it. Nothing more." He glanced over to Harry. "Vampires has mated," He turned back to Bella, "and it's forever."

Bella stood up, "What are you saying? I'm not your mate?" She made to move to Edward but stopped as he stepped back.

Edward looked pained, "No."

Harry leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees. He could see the awkwardness between the two and decided to jump in. "If you two get together and continue to date, eventually develop a deeper relationship. It will only content him for a while but never fully satisfy him as a true mate would. You both should end things right now before it got any further and hurting each other down the road. Bella, you have a full future ahead of you and the opportunity to have a life that denied to the vampires."

Bella twirled to Harry, her ears red and her eyes wet. "What are you trying to tell me? Break up with Edward? I love him! I would become a vampire for him!"

Harry looked up at her impassively. "Love is a complicated feeling, Bella. You are not his mate. It will cause you both pain down the road. Even if you do become a vampire, you will find that out the hard way."

"Who are you to say that!?" She shouted at the stranger. "You come in here and then confuse Edward; you do not know me!"

Harry stood up, he was a half head taller than Bella and moved to Edward, placing his hand on the other man's shoulder. "You're right; I do not know you. But I know him," He looked to Edward, "he is my mate."

Bella gasped, grasping her chest as she stared at the two. Few hysterical breaths later, she asked, "Edward? Is this true?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. When a vampire finds his or her mate, it's forever." He looked to Harry. "When he showed up, I knew then." He smiled softly. "It's like my entire world right with him." He turned back to Bella. "I am so sorry. What we had was good, but it is just it. You'll find someone who deserves you. Someone who can love you more than I can."

Bella whimpered, "Edward!" She stepped forward, reaching out. Tears were streaming down her face. "That can't be! What you and I had, that was real. He must have some kind of power to deceive you! You love me very much!"

Edward shook his head. "No, Bella. You can't understand what it is like to be us. It's beyond human comprehension." He looked away. "Bella, it's best you go. Forget about me, move on." He turned and zipped away.

Harry gave a pitying look to Bella. "I am sure you are a wonderful young woman. You have a bright future, don't waste it." He stared into her honey brown eyes, frowning as he attempted Legilimency. He ran into an impenetrable wall in her mind, and it was very strong, much more potent than Professor Snape's own from his experience.

"It might be best you forget about Edward." Harry softly said as he waved his hand discreetly. He watched as she stared at him with tears spilling down her face. His eyes widened as he realized his attempt at obviation didn't work on her. Of course, her mental shield prevented that too. He could not get into her mind or remove the memory. Edward will have to find another way to get her to accept the fact that he is no longer available to her. He turned and was gone.

Bella fell to her knees and screamed, breaking down into heavy sobs. She was barely aware as Alice came in, helped her up, and led her out to the front door where a police car pulled into the driveway.

Charlie Swan, the chief police of Forks, came out of the police car looking concerned. "Alice? What's going on?" He rushed to Bella's side and took her into his arms. He glanced down to his daughter, who was ugly sobbing into his jacket.

Alice shook her head, looking sad. "Edward broke up with her. She's distraught."

"What?" Charlie muttered and looked down at Bella again and pushed her hair out of her face. "I suppose that's a good thing," he said under his breath and sighed, "Thank you, Alice. I appreciate you calling me over here. I'll take her home and make sure she's all right."

Alice nodded and waved. Charlie helped a sobbing Bella into the car, and they drove away.

"Well, that's one way to go." She said to herself and turned on her toe, entering the house. She went up to Edward's room and peered into the open door. Edward was standing by the window, staring out into the woods. Harry was standing behind him, hugging him. "They're gone. You wanna stay clear from school or town for a while."

Edward nodded. "Thank you, Alice. I will not be going back for the remaining year."

Alice's eyebrow rose. "Oh," then her eyes glazed over for a few seconds, and she smiled. "I guess I'll have Jasper get your paperwork in and all that. We will need to go to Seattle tomorrow."

Harry looked up to Alice. "Seattle?"

Alice smiled, "You'll know why later tonight. Edward, I'll have everyone out of the house tonight to hunt in Canada. We'll be back late morning tomorrow." She clapped her hands together.

Edward sighed in irritation and waved his hand, "Sure."

Harry moved around to face Edward. "What did she mean?"

"She saw something soon, but she was fast enough not to let me see it. As for tonight, we're alone." Edward said as he cupped Harry's face and lowered his head, brushing his lips against Harry's, "you're mine."

Harry caught on and smiled, kissing Edward passionately.

* * *

AN:

* the phone number will take you to Forever Twilight Collection Museum in Fork, Washington. I've passed the place by but didn't get the chance to stop in, it was closed that day.

Edward and Bella's all broken up. But it won't be the last we see her.

Up next: the chapter you're all waiting for... ^_~

AN: #2 - updated a small part in this chapter that was missing - where Harry attempted Legilimency on Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Full blast lemon

* * *

True to Alice's words. The family left the house that evening, leaving Edward and Harry alone. They took off, crossing the border and into Canada to hunt further north. It would take them all night and won't return until late morning. Edward and Harry had hunted after the fiasco with Bella earlier near the property and returned to the empty house.

They retired to his room, and he was now watching Harry explore his room with a content look on his face. He had felt lousy ending things with Bella as it was, but it was best for both of them. He did not want to drag her along any further, making it complicated. But being with Harry, his guilt forgotten and pushed Bella to the far reach of his mind.

Edward finally remembered something and stood quickly, surprising Harry. "Wait a moment," he blurred from the room and returned with a leather pouch, glasses, and broken wood sticks in his hands, "Here. There were with you."

Harry looked wistful as he took the things. "My wand," he held the broken stick up. Edward could see a golden and red tuft of feather hanging from the center of the wood itself. "Phoneix feather core and holly wood. I got this on my 11th birthday, the day I learned I was a wizard. There are only two wands made with phoenix feather core." His green eyes looked up, "the other is his." Image of the ominous Dark Lord filled Edward's head, and he recoiled. "I can't use it anymore. Not that I need it now."

Harry placed the broken wand into the pouch. Edward watched in amazement as the long stick vanished into a pouch that was no bigger than three square inches. "Extendable charm, it can hold more than what it appears. I have an invisibility cloak in there and few other things." He then held up his glasses, and he could see dirt and blood splatter dried on the lenses. "I don't need this anymore now." He tucked it into his pouch and smiled. "Thank you. This is precious to me."

Edward nodded. "Someone gave you this pouch?" He had seen a snippet of the memory, but it was hazy.

"Yes. Hagrid, a half-giant and a very good friend, gave it to me on my recent birthday. No one but me can open it."

"I'd like to try," Edward said, holding his hand out, more curious about magic. Harry placed the bag in his hand and watched.

Edward pried the opening wiser and stuck a finger in the bag. His eyebrow rose, nothing deterred him, and he placed his hand in, surprised it went in, it was comical to see his whole hand sticking in a tiny pouch in midair. He felt around and pulled out a parchment.

Harry was surprised. Hermione and Ron had tried before and failed. He took the parchment Edward had pulled out; he caught cursive scripts in his handwriting of a list of objects; it was his list of Horcruxes. "Huh. I wonder why it allowed you."

Edward handed the pouch back to Harry, who returned the parchment in it. "Perhaps it's because we are mates?"

"It's possible." Harry placed it down on Edward's desk.

"You're not too upset that I could get in?"

Harry shook his head, returning to examine Edward's collection. "Not really. I don't know why, but I trust you implicitly." He grinned over his shoulder to the taller vampire.

Edward smiled and returned to his couch and sat down. "Good."

"Which one is your favorite?" Harry asked as he pursued Edward's CD collection. He could see there are many genres of music, but the majority of them are classics. He recognized most of them, Debussy, Beethoven, Mozart, and many more. His Aunt Petunia enjoyed listening to them on the radio, and he had come to appreciate some of them growing up.

"Depends. Some days I like this, and others, that. I prefer the classics." Edward replied, leaning back on his white couch. He had a small smile on his lips, enjoying watching Harry move gracefully in his room, poking and looking at anything.

Harry turned to Edward, "And your current flavor of music is?"

Edward stood from the couch again and went to his stereo, hitting the button, and music started to play. He closed his eyes and allowed the music to wash over him. He felt Harry move to grasp his arm in a side hug, resting against his side.

"Moonlight sonata," Harry whispered. "I like this one."

Edward turned and grasped Harry around the waist, slowly swaying and moving him around the room to the music. He gazed down into the emerald orbs. They danced softly to the tune, watching each other, falling deeper into each other's eyes. The world around them fell away, and it was just them and the music.

Edward softly whispered, "The moment I saw your eyes," he brushed a thumb underneath one of Harry's eyes, "Smaragdus arcanum Lunam."

They swayed in a full circle slowly. Harry replied, "Mysterious emerald moon." He smirked. "Never had them described like that." He recalled all the times people would refer his eyes to his mother's eyes. He liked Edward's description; no, he loved it. "Yours is like the blazing sun to me." He replied softly. "Bright and beautiful. I feel warm inside just looking at them."

The song kept on playing as they slowed down to a stop. Harry rose on his toes, brushing his lips against Edward's lips. The mouth opened, and Harry dived in; his tongue tasted and explored the other vampire's mouth. Edward tasted sweet, and he could not get enough of it. His tongue swept against the teeth and back to intertwine with the other tongue.

Edward reached up and grasped Harry's hair, returning the fervor of the kiss. Their body moved together, molding to fit. His knee slipped between Harry's legs, and one of Harry's legs moved to wrap around his own. One hand fell away from the unruly black lock to grasp the leg closer to his body, grinding their hips together. He heard Harry moan as their hardened manhood grounded together and the electrifying feeling spread in his body.

"I want you so bad," Edward whispered as he broke the kiss, moving to pepper kisses along the smooth jaw. "You taste so good. I can't get enough of your smell. I can't stop touching you."

Harry threw his head back as Edward started to nibble down his neck. His voice was hoarse as he let out a, "yes… yes. More."

Edward held Harry as he laid him down onto the soft plush rug. He moved down, kissing a trail along Harry's clavicle, nibbling as his hand worked on popping the buttons on his shirt, exposing the pale toned chest. He looked up to see Harry watching with darkened emerald eyes and moved to sit up, straddling Harry's hips. His hands rested on Harry's breastbone, and he said softly, "I've never been with anyone. Let alone with a man."

Harry grasped Edward's wrists and moved his hands to rest on each side of his head, bringing him down so their noses touched. He replied, "Me either. But we'll figure it out…" he then kissed him, grasping his head and raised his hip, grinding into Edward's hip, causing him to gasp softly. His hands moved down to tug the shirt out of Edward's pants and helped him to pull it up. He smiled as the toned chest, as pale as his own, came to view and reached up, tracing the dips and curve of the muscles. "Beautiful."

Edward sat back and pulled Harry to sit up and helped him out of his shirt and returned the favor, fingers tracing and teasing the hardened pebbles of his nipples. The song continued playing as they explored each other's bodies, kissing, biting, and tracing with fingers and tongues.

Harry's hand moved down to Edward's pants, fingers tugging at the button. Edward stopped and looked into Harry's eyes. He knew his own eyes darkened, pupils blown with lust much like Harry's own. He moved his hand down to help and pushed the pants down, leaving him naked. His hand moved to do the same with Harry's pants, hips rose to assist, and finally, they moaned softly together as their bodies came together, touching skin to skin.

"You feel so good," Harry murmured into Edward's neck, grasping his neck and back, his legs wrapped around the taller vampire's legs. Their hardness rubbing against each other. "Touch me more, please." He begged, grasping harder, wanting more.

Edward groaned and reached down, grasping both of their rods, stroking them together slowly. Their pre-come, silvery and glistening in the low sunlight shining through the windows, coated his hand as he moved it up and down. Harry threw his head back and bucked his hips in time with the stroke. "Yes.." He purred.

Edward was mesmerized by his lover's throes as he kept on stroking. He was amazed that with his ability to read minds, he could feel what Harry was feeling. It overlapped with his own, and it was almost too much. "Harry…" he almost whimpered as his hand started to move faster, his hips bucking. "I'm going to…" Harry looked down to lock his eyes with Edward and nodded, "Me too." He grasped onto Edward's shoulders to hold on. He groaned sweetly as the tenseness coiled in his belly and his balls tightening. "Faster… Yesss…." He hissed.

Edward's hand was almost a blur, and his mouth hung open, feeling the sensation overwhelm him, bringing him and Harry to the peak. He cried out, "Harry!" as he came, shuddering hard.

Harry gave a low whine, "Edward!" he bucked and stilled, shivering as their abdomen and covered Edward's hand in their come. He fell back and held onto Edward as the orgasm slowly subsided. He ran his hand through the bronze locks while kissing his forehead.

Edward rested his head on Harry's chest while the intense feeling faded away slowly. They did not need to breathe hard after such an exertion. The sensation of the orgasm had gripped them and spread through their bodies like a wonderful drug. As it faded, he tilted his head and kissed Harry again. He grasped the other man tight to his body. He could not have enough of Harry and relished in the thought of having eternity with him.

"I want more," Harry softly whispered as Edward let go of his lips. He reached down and grasped Edward's buttock and pulled him tighter, feeling his penis harden again. "I want you in me…" he said, meeting the golden eyes.

Edward stared for a moment, grasping what Harry wanted, and nodded slowly.

"I'll prepare you." He reached down slowly, his hand caressing down the hardened manhood, then over the balls, taking a moment to cup them and roll them in his hand, causing Harry to arch and whimpers. He smirked, allowing his hand to travel further down, finding the ring of muscles.

Vampire's whole lower digestive system became obsolete because they do not eat anymore. The blood they drink is absorbed into the body and conforms to energy, and there is no waste to expel. The fluid they ejaculated was venom mixed with seeds. In such a case as lovers, the vampire absorbs their lover's fluid, and it is very intimate for them to share venom. They believe they would be keeping a part of their lover within them forever.

He knew that they did not have to prepare as much as an average human does. He slowly pushed his finger in, already coated from their ejaculation, acting as lube. His finger went in easy, and he felt the muscle contract around his finger. He groaned at the thought of feeling that around his manhood.

Harry arched his back and pushed down, wanting more. There was no pain of breaching, but the pressure sparked an intense feeling that made his toes curl. He let out a whimper and grasped Edward's free hand that was beside him. "More!" Then he felt a second finger enter and his mouth hung open; the feeling erupted like waves every time Edward pulled and pushed his fingers in him. "Please…" He wanted more and deeper. The third finger slipped in and stretched him; he gasped loudly, throwing his head back as the fingers hit the spot inside him that made him see stars. "Yes, there… yess." He hissed and babbled slightly, not realizing he was speaking in Parseltongue, "S-ss-sooo good. That's the place- Ee-dward!"

Edward's eyebrows rose as Harry started to hiss. He listened to Harry's mind and realized he was speaking a different language, and with the ability to read the mind, he understood what Harry was saying. "Soon, love." He murmured and pulled his fingers out, causing Harry to whine at the loss of the feeling. He stroked his penis and poised it at the ring of muscle. "You ready, Harry?" He asked softly.

Harry opened his eyes and looked deep into Edward's eyes. "Yes." He wrapped his hands around his lover's neck and held on as Edward pushed his way in him. He kept his gaze, feeling himself getting full; electricity shot up his spine, and he arched, pushing himself onto Edward, causing him to go deeper, "Oh."

Edward gasped; it felt so good and so tight as he docked all the way. "Amazing…" He whispered and started to rock his hips. He grasped Harry's hip tightly and pushed in deeper and deeper. He heard inside Harry's mind where to hit and found the spot. Stars were sparkling around his vision. He never felt anything as good as he was feeling now.

Harry grasped tightly onto Edward, his legs locked around his hips and rising to meet with every thrust. Every time Edward hit the spot deep inside, it was like a firework exploding in their heads. "Faster," he said, "You feel so good, Edward."

"Yes, Harry," Edward responded, his hips going faster. He leaned down and kissed him hard, pouring all of his passions and love in the kiss, making their heads spin. Their hips moved more quickly against each other, and sounds of explosions echoed in the room from their bodies crashing against each other, drowning out the music.

"Edward…" Harry bit out, "I'm coming."

Edward nodded, "Me too… together." He let out a silent gasp as he slammed into Harry several more times and finally fell off the high precipice. Shuddering as he spilled deep inside Harry and slowed down his thrusting, but kept going, letting the orgasm roll through his body like crashing waves on the shore.

Harry threw his head back, shouting, "Edward!" His come spurted and spilled all over his and Edward's chests. He shuddered, the sensation of orgasm rolling in waves from his toes to his head for a long time as his hips kept on undulating.

Once their bodies slowed down to a still, Edward laid on top of Harry, holding him to his chest. He felt Harry's hand carding through his hair. "I love you." He whispered.

Harry smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

Harry watched the trees swayed in a gentle breeze as he lounged against Edward's bare chest, playing with Edward's fingers that hung over his shoulder. They were basking in the afterglow from hours of lovemaking. They had made love several times through the night, taking a turn being top and bottom each. They thoroughly enjoyed both positions and tried different positions all over Edward's room. He loved that he didn't feel tired or had to breathe at all. They could've kept going but decided to take a break, enjoying each other's presence.

The side glass doors were open, and a cool spring breeze wafted into the room. His eyes seemed to be gazing at the gently swaying trees, but his mind was elsewhere, combing through his memories. Music played softly from the stereo. Edward was also listening in his mind, silently watching the memories flick by, fascinated by Harry's life.

Then, he asked, his voice breaking the silence for the first time in hours. "Harry… the diadem?"

Harry's eyes flicked to Edward, and he hummed questioningly and then frowned, "What about it?"

Edward moved and sat up straighter, looking around his room, and he spotted it on his desk. He got up and went to pick up Harry's moleskin pouch and handed it to the younger vampire. "The list, you wrote Ravenclaw's diadem as one of the possible Horcrux."

Harry took the pouch and pulled out the list, "Yes. But it has been lost for a thousand of years."

"No," Edward shook his head and sat down beside Harry, "I saw it in your memory. You came across it once. In that room full of things." He waved his hand, "It's next to this cabinet… on a table with a bust and a dirty old wig."

Harry's eyes widened, "The cabinet the Death Eaters came in… of course. I remember now. I know where it is. It's in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts!" He looked around, spotted a pen on the side table, and grabbed it; he quickly jotted 'ROR' next to the word 'Diadem.' "Now, it leaves Helga Hufflepuff's cup."

Edward nodded. "It's the only thing that evades you." He rubbed the back of his neck and then rested his head on his hand propped up by his leg. "This Voldemort fellow, he went after someone who had the cup and killed her."

Harry blinked, and he recalled the Pensieve he had seen with Professor Dumbledore. "Yes. That's the only thing I am sure that it is a Horcrux, but where would he hide it?"

Edward took the worn parchment and read the list. It listed all the possible Horcruxes that Voldemort made and the location of each one of them, and few were crossed out. He traced a finger over the word 'Gaunt ring.' He had seen it in Harry's memory and knew it was the Resurrection Stone. The Deathly Hallow was real. His finger trailed down to the Hufflepuff cup, and he tapped at the word. "He hid each in locations that were important to him. The cave, he had an image of it in his room. It was important to him because he dreamed of getting out of the orphanage, and the picture was something that held promise to him. Then there's the diary, and he had this Malfoy senior hold onto it. The ring, hidden in his family shack under terrible curses, but it was his mother's childhood home. This diadem, hidden in Hogwarts, a place he came to care for during his schooling there, I presume he thought of the place home as you did." Harry nodded. "Then there's Nagini, his snake. That's one he is keeping close to him. And you, unintentional, but something no one would guess. His equal." He tapped again on the word for the cup. "Where would he hide this? Would he entrust this to someone like he did with the diary?"

Harry pursed his lips in thought. "He has many followers, but none as loyal as Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange." He tilted his head toward Edward. "Then it's possible Bellatrix Lestrange has the cup. Now, where would she hide it?"

"That insane woman with the wild look?" Edward asked, recalling seeing the crazed woman in Harry's memory. "She was in prison for a long time, along with her husband and brother-in-law.." He had seen newspaper clippings about them in Harry's memory. "Would your Ministry of Magic raid their home upon arrest?"

Harry slowly nodded. "Yes… but they would've found it and know it was a Horcrux. So it's still hidden. The only thing they would have not touch would be their vaults in Gringotts. The goblins would not let them."

Edward grabbed the pen out of Harry's hand and scribbled 'Lestrange Vault – Gringotts ?' next to the 'Hufflepuff Cup.' "That's the best we can come up with."

Harry smiled. "I am glad you can help me with this. It's the best conclusion I've ever gotten since I've been on the run." He leaned forward and gave Edward a searing kiss and took the parchment back, placing it back in his pouch. "Now I need to figure out how to get to the vault. Gringotts is the world's securest bank there is. You don't want to mess with the goblins. There's no knowing what's down there in the caves."

Edward thought for a bit and then asked, "How illegal is the Horcrux?"

Harry blinked and tilted his head at his lover. "Very illegal if it goes by how Professor Slughorn gave us a hard time to get the memory. It's not widely known and considered a very dark art. One would get in trouble teaching a student about it."

"Would the goblins of Gringotts be upset if there was a Horcrux in their vaults?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Probably very upset. We would have to find out."

"Would there be another magical community like the one in London?" Edward asked.

Harry blinked and nodded. "There are many all over the world. I know there is one in France and another in Bulgaria. We read up about the American Ministry of Magic."

Edward nodded. "Then there might be one in Seattle. It's a large city."

Harry laughed, "Now I see why Alice said we would figure out why we needed to go to Seattle. There has to be one. And I would bet you my entire vault of golds that there is a Gringotts there."

Edward smirked, "Well, we're going later today."

"Today?" Harry glanced over to the window and saw the sun rising. "Oh, time sure do fly by when you're having fun." He then looked at Edward, smiling as he took in the handsome bronze-haired vampire in all of his glory. He placed the pouch aside and climbed onto Edward, straddling his lap and locking his arms around the taller man's neck.

Edward smiled as he grasped Harry's hips and pulled them closer to his, leaning up to capture his lover's lips in a passionate kiss. They broke apart after few minutes, their foreheads touching. "I'm going with you when you go back."

Harry sighed, "Edward… I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm the fastest, and…" Edward moved his hand to poke Harry on the nose, "we're vampires, we're nearly indestructible."

"That's what I am afraid of, 'Nearly' being the keyword. Many spells can hurt us. Dark ones especially." Harry replied. "The Death Eaters would not hesitate to use any of them."

"You're my mate. Vampire mates are ever hardly apart from one another. It hurts them to be far apart from each other, especially over a long period. I don't know how long this will take you to finish what you need to do. And halfway around the world? No. I don't think I can bear losing you after I just found you. I'm going." Edward said with finality in his tone. "I love you, and I am going to follow you to the end of the Earth. If you die, I die."

Harry closed his eyes and gave a tiny nod. He knew if he was in Edward's shoes and Edward had to do something important, he would have done the same. Follow him wherever he goes. Even after few days being with the Cullens in Washington, he found happiness and contentment in all places on Earth. He wanted to stay and forget about Britain, forget about his responsibility, but the guilt gnawed at him, calling him back. "Okay. Because I love you too and can't stand the thought of being without you."

"Forever." Edward whispered his lips on Harry's lips.

"Always." Harry replied, kissing Edward again and then leaned back, asking, "Think we got enough time for one or two more rounds before the others get back?" Edward laughed.

* * *

AN:

I hope you enjoyed the lemon. There will be few more in later chapters.

The image is mine, I drew it. So, please do not take without my permission.

I read up on Twilight Saga Wiki Fandom site about how vampires has perfect recollection of memories. This is what happens between Edward and Harry, Harry would think about his past, play them in his mind and Edward would watch, seeing them as if watching a movie. With perfect recollection, they are able to pin down some clues that a normal human would have missed. It's like having their own personal pensive.

Seattle's up next! I'm rather excited about this because I have been to Seattle few times. (Even I visited Forks and Port Angles too! Very lovely towns and the area is gorgeous!).


	8. Chapter 8

Harry’s head turned toward the direction of Carlisle’s office as he heard the phone ring. He had just gotten out of the shower with Edward and was drying his hair. He then darted with vampire speed toward the office and grabbed the phone before the second ring. “Hello,” He heard the recording asking him if he would accept the charge for the long-distance phone call. “Yes, I do accept.” Then the line clicked, and he heard Hermione’s voice.

“Harry?”

“Hermione.” He replied and smiled, moving to rest against Carlisle’s desk. “You all right?”

He could hear Hermione’s head swishing and imagine the massive curls swaying. “We’re good. Bill and Fleur were happy to hear that you’re okay. They managed to pass on the message through the order. We didn’t tell them where you are, in case.”

“That’s good,” Harry replied and looked up to see Edward approach him. He sent an image of Hermione and Ron to him and saw comprehension on his face. “Hermione, I know where the remaining Horcruxes are.”

“What!? That fast? I mean, we’ve been on the run for nearly a year and gotten nowhere, and now you figure it out in like… two days?” Hermione asked, astounded.

Harry laughed softly. “I know it’s strange. But I was able to really think about it and go through what I remembered. Edward, he helped too.”

“Who is this Edward person?” He heard Ron ask.

“He’s a friend,” Harry said mysteriously. Edward rolled his eyes and nudged his shoulder against Harry’s. “He’s the one that helped me. I’ll tell you more about him when we get together again. About the Horcruxes, the diadem is at Hogwarts.” He then heard the explosion of surprises from Hermione and Ron on the other end of the line. “We’ll get to it when I come back. I know exactly where it is. It’s safe for now.”

“And the other one… Hufflepuff’s Cup?” Hermione asked.

“That one is tricky. I think,” Harry empathized the last word, “I know where it is. But I have to find out. I might be able to today. But I need to know, how would the goblins at the Gringotts react if they knew there’s a Horcrux in a vault?”

Hermione gasped, and Ron sputtered on the other end. Finally, Hermione replied, “Very badly, I believe. It’s a very dark art spell, and they do not allow anything dangerous in the vaults. I read up about that. It’s illegal, and they would destroy it, and perhaps, seize the vault that it is harbored in. Harry, whose vault do you think it is in?”

Harry bit his lips. “I think Lestrange’s. Bellatrix Lestrange is very close to Voldemort.” He heard Ron shout indignantly and closed his eyes in exasperation. It was the word that had gotten him nearly killed in the first place. He fleetingly realized he had been using the name since he was in America, and nothing happened. He wondered about that. “Alright, alright. You get what I mean.”

“So, how are you going to find out?” Hermione asked as Harry heard what sounded like repeated smacking and assumed she was smacking Ron, trying to get him to shut up. He could imagine it in his mind, knowing his friends too well. He heard Edward chuckle beside him.

“I’m going to see if I can find something like Diagon Alley here. There has to be one in Seattle. If there is, Gringotts’ bound to be there too.”

Hermione squealed. “Hold on!” He listened and heard her telling Ron, “Grab my bag! Accio Magical Communities Book!” and a faint smack of the book hitting her h, and. Then there was the rustling of papers, and finally, Hermione said, “There is one in Seattle! It’s called Seattle Magical District. Hmm…” She murmured to herself before speaking again, “One of the entrances is in Downtown by the harbor… near… Pike’s Market?”

Edward’s eyes widened. “I know where that is. It’s a busy place.”

“Is that Edward?” Hermione asked, having heard him for the first time.

“Yes. He’s going to take me to Seattle today, and we’ll find the place.”

“Harry, is he muggle?”

Harry glanced over to Edward and saw him shrug his shoulders. “You can say that. I’ll tell you when I get back.”

He could hear the hesitant tone in Hermione’s voice, “Alright.” He knew she was dying to know. “Well, we found out that Luna, Dean, Mr. Ollivander, and Griphook are at the Malfoy Manor. We’re trying to figure out if we can save them.” Harry became still and went silent. He remembered Xenophilius Lovegood mentioned about Death Eater taking Luna Lovegood. He considered her one of his closest friends. “Harry? Harry? Are you there?” Hermione started to sound frantic.

He blinked and said, “Yes. I’m still here. I was thinking about Luna. Don’t go to the Malfoy Manor. Find a way…” He blinked as he recalled a house-elf. “Would a house-elf, even after they’re freed, be able to get in?”

Hermione gasped. “Dobby! I think so… He’s at Hogwarts.”

“If you call him, he might answer. You’re Harry’s Miss Hermy to him.” He smiled as he heard Hermione laugh. “Alright, be careful. Promise me you and Ron will not storm Malfoy Manor.”

“We promise!” Hermione and Ron replied.

“Alright, Edward’s family is getting back now. So call me back tomorrow, and I’ll let you know if I have any luck on my end here.”

“Bye!” Hermione said, and Ron supplied, “Take care, mate!” before the line went dead.

“House-elf?” Edward asked.

Harry groaned. “I’ll let you look in my memory later. They’re a strange bunch of creatures, sometimes helpful but not always, especially Dobby’s case.” He laughed to himself, grasping Edward around the waist, and rested his head on his shoulder. “We’re getting somewhere now.”

They heard the front door open, and chatters from the others floated up to them. They went down and met with the rest of the family.

Alice grinned at Edward and poked him in the cheek. “Had a good night?”

Edward batted her finger away. “Not that it is any of your business! But thank you for giving us an empty house.”

Jasper grasped Alice around the waist, pulling her away from Edward. “Alice, now. You know he had a hard time keeping from hearing us in his head.”

Alice rolled her eyes, “Well, I have a hard time seeing certain things in the future. Edward, you better pay for that vase you broke.” She twirled out of Jasper’s arm and flittered up the stairs.

Edward groused under his breath. “I will.”

Harry would’ve been beet red if he still had blood in his body. He knew what Alice had referred to. At one point during the night, they were being too rough and knocked a giant vase that was outside Edward’s door. “Oh, gods… how can you live with that?”

Rosalie laughed and ruffled Harry’s hair, messing it up more. “You get used to it. There’s zero privacy in this house.” She then gestured to Edward. “He hears all of our thoughts. Even the dirtiest one., and we hear everything in the house.” Harry buried his face into his h, and.

Emmett gave a booming laugh, and grabbed Edward’s head in a headlock, and mussed his hair. “We’d think you and Harry would take a longer time.”

Edward twisted himself free from Emmett’s arm and smoothed his hair back. “Right.” He saw Harry’s questioning look. “When he and Rosalie first got together, it took us nearly a decade to be able to tolerate being around them.” He ducked as Emmett lunged at him and laughed.

Rosalie flipped her hair over, more in annoyance. “You both are sickly sweet, and it’s almost as bad.” She then winked at Harry.

Esme and Carlisle looked on with a smile on their face. They were happy to see Edward happy and content, very much in love with the new vampire. They had discussed during their hunt the night before, feeling that they had gained a son. They watched on in amusement as the others teased and jabbed at one another, Edward and Emmett getting into another round of wrestling. Harry sided up with Jasper, whispering about some bets.

Carlisle clapped his hands, getting their attention, and gestured to the door, “Alice told us that you both are heading to Seattle. We’re going to join too. Esme and I wanted to check out a couple of stores there.”

Rosalie nodded as she took her purse from Alice, who returned from upstairs with purses, sunglasses, and shawl covering her head. “Emmett and I are going to look at some camping equipment, and he wants some part for his jeep.” 

Alice bounced to the door and turned, adding, “Jasper, and I will meet with Mr. Jenkins for you, Edward. You and Harry go to this…” She wiggled her fingers. “Magic place, and do what you need to do. Oh,” She blinked, and smiled, “Harry, please be a dear, and buy a box of blood-pop?”

Harry laughed and nodded. “Sure. I’ll get some.” He walked out of the door and stepped into the sunlight. He stopped and stared at his hand.

Alice grinned, peering out of the door, and followed. Everyone moved to the front desk and watched as Harry looked thoroughly confused and turned to them.

“We sparkle?” Harry was gobsmacked. He stared at his h, and. His home and drawl were particularly strong. “Bloody hell, Edward! We’re bloody fae!” He turned to his lover, who looked thoroughly amused, standing on the deck.

Alice doubled over in laugher. Rosalie looked half-amused and half exasperated. Jasper grinned, and Emmett slapped Jasper’s arm and held out an open palm. Jasper pulled out his wallet, and counted few bills, and slipped them to Emmett. Edward gave them a side-eye. He knew they had some bets going on about Harry, and one of them was his reaction toward sparkling under the sunlight. It had been overcast and raining since Harry had turned. The weather had turned out better for the first time since then. 

Edward sauntered down to stand beside Harry, sparkling under the sunlight too. “That’s one thing about us. We do sparkles.”

Harry looked aghast. “But sparkles? Bloody hell! It was never mentioned in the books!”

Carlisle chortled, more amused about Harry’s heavy British drawl than anything. “That’s why we chose to live here of all place; it’s cloudy most of the time here.”

Harry sighed in exasperation and waved his h, and in the air in a precise movement. “There. Just in case the sky decided to open up, and the sun comes down.”

Edward noticed Harry stopped sparkling even he was still in the spot of sunlight. He looked his h, and, and saw he wasn’t glittering anymore too. “What did you do?”

Rosalie jumped down from the porch and went to stand beside Harry, looking down at her exposed arms. “We’re not sparkling anymore!”

Harry smirked and crossed his arms against Edward. “Simple glamour charms. You all have it on yourself, and it will last until sundown. I can’t keep it up forever, but it’s useful sometimes.”

Alice grinned. “That’s why I saw that we were going to Seattle today. It’s sunny today.”

Esme gasped, “Alice! You didn’t mention that!”

“What’s fun in that?” Alice retorted and flounced toward the silver Volvo like a pixie she appears to be. “Come on! Let’s go shopping!”

Harry’s eyebrow rose, “Right, Seattle Magic District. Here we come.” He turned to Alice, “Did you happen to see where it exactly is?” 

Alice shook her head and pointed a finger at Harry. “You’ll know when you see it.” She grinned and slipped into the back seat. Jasper followed her in.

Edward shook his head in amusement at his sister and went to the driver’s side of the Volvo. He gestured to the passenger side for Harry to get in. Carlisle and Esme went to the black Mercedes 55mg, followed by Rosalie and Emmett. Both cars peeled out of the driveway and toward the big city across the Puget Sound.

“Have you ever been in a car before?” Alice asked as she leaned to see Harry in the front seat.

Harry laughed and heard Edward chuckle under his breath. He turned to Alice and nodded. “Not like this fancy one, but yes. My aunt and uncle are muggles, and they have this boring station wagon. But my best friend’s father has this old Ford Anglia that he charmed to fly and become invisible. Well,” Harry pursed his lips as he recalled what happened to the car. “It’s running around the Forbidden Forest on its own now.”

Jasper looked horrified, “What? The car’s sentient now?”

“You could say that,” Edward murmured. He had seen the memory and found it bizarre. He was terrified for Harry when he ‘lived’ through the whole debacle with the Whomping Willow and grateful that it had saved Harry and Ron from the giant blood-thirsty spiders. He shuddered.

Alice’s jaw dropped. “A flying car?” She giggled, “Oh, that is so cool.”

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to watch the road. “It’s cool, but so much trouble. What’s even cooler is a flying motorcycle.” Then he became wistful, recalling his godfather. Edward reached out and grasped Harry’s hand to comfort him.

* * *

“Are you serious?” Harry exploded in disbelief.

Edward looked down the alleyway as Harry gaped aghast at the sight before them. The walls were covered in thousands of colorful sticky gums. He grimaced as he watched few people take gums out of their mouths and started to press them on the wall.

Harry had disgust on his face. “Oh, that’s gross. How can people think it’s fun to do this?” He shuddered, “and we have to… ugh,” He gagged as he gestured to the hidden alcove at the end of the alley, “Walk through that.” He eyed the gum covered wall.

The Cullens had reached downtown Seattle, parked their cars in the paid garage, and parted ways. Harry and Edward made their way through the crowded Pike’s Market, pushing through the crowd of people. Harry had felt magic in the area and started to follow his instinct, allowing the charm to guide him toward where it was the strongest. They managed to follow through the maze of the marketplace to the far end and stepped through a door that led to an alleyway, only to find themselves facing a wall of literal colorful gums. They grimaced at the sticky sweet smell of thousands of gums covering every inch of the brick walls.

Harry watched few muggles finish sticking their gums on the wall, take pictures, and posing. Then finally, they were alone. He grasped Edward’s hand and pulled him toward the hidden alcove. “They could’ve done better with the entrance, then again… Gums would deter anyone from touching the wall and fall through.” He said and remembered one of the entrances to the Ministry of Magic in London. “They used toilets in London.” He shrugged.

Edward stared at Harry with astonishment and gasped as they passed through the barrier, finding themselves into a different street. He looked around, it looked much like any other streets in Seattle, but there were differences. The road lined with odd-sized shops, some stacked on top of one another. People walking about, and there was a mixture of fashion from the Victorian era to the modern era. He gazed about, fascinated as he followed Harry. He saw few people holding sticks and twirling them in the air, sparks of magic shooting out of them. Owls swooped down above them. He spied a small barking dog near one shop with two tails wagging on its hind end.

“Wow,” was all Edward could say.

Harry smiled. “It’s pretty much like Diagon Alley, only straighter, and maybe more modern.” He gestured to a group of teens huddled in front of a shop. They were dressed in modern casual clothing and had backpacks on their back. They passed them by, and Edward could see they were looking at, “Broomsticks?”

Harry glanced up to see the sign hanging over the door. “Quidditch Quality Shop. Yep. It’s like a sports shop. We fly on broomsticks in a game.” He recalled the Gryffindor and Slytherin game and chasing after the golden Snitch.

Edward’s eyes widened as he saw the memory. “You fly on that thing?”

Harry nodded. “I was a seeker. I’ll have to show you more of that memory sometime soon. Come on, let’s find Gringotts, then we can do a little bit of shopping.” He pulled Edward away from the Quidditch Quality Shop, and they headed down the street, glancing about, taking in everything. Finally, they approached a white building with curved columns. “Here we are. The Gringotts Bank.”

Edward looked up at the strange building, and followed Harry up the stairs, and watched as the two guardsmen with thicker sticks wave over them as they passed by. He gaped as they entered a grand room that was gleaming gold with black decors. Tall tellers’ desks lined the walls on two sides. He saw few witches and wizards at some of the tellers and watched as ugly gnarly creatures that looked short and had long spindly fingers leaning over, conversating with their clients. Goblins. He thought as he followed Harry toward the end where the head goblin sat.

Harry stopped before the last teller and glanced up. “Hello,” he paused and read the name plaque, “Mr. Gnarlsteel, I’d like to make a withdrawal from my account if it’s possible. My vault is in London, England.”

The goblin peered over and frowned, his long fingers grasped the end of his desk. “You can withdraw from your vault at any Gringotts in the world, young vampire. Name, and key?”

Harry pulled his moleskin pouch and pulled his key out. “Harry Potter. I’d like to withdraw a thousand galleon,” He handed the key to the goblin.

The goblin grasped the key and paused, looking down at the wizard. “Harry Potter? Hm. Not that it is our business, but you are far from home and quite different.”

“Well, yeah. It’s a recent development.” Harry shrugged.

Edward watched the exchange, and once, the goblin disappeared behind his desk. “How famous are you?”

“Eh.” Harry muttered as he thought about it. “Pretty famous. I wasn’t sure if I am well known across the pond. It seems like it. I’ll have to check the local newspaper.” He glanced up to see the goblin return and hand him the key and a pouch. “Thank you. Uhm, I have a question.”

“Yes?” The goblin growled.

Harry leaned in closer and whispered, “I have suspicions about a Horcrux in a vault. Is there someone I can talk to about it?” His eyes widened as the goblin’s spindly hands clenched over the edge of the desk, the nails scraping loudly against the marble, causing a horrible screech. He grimaced and bit his lip.

The goblin’s beady eyes widened, and he leaned in closer. “Horcrux? That’s a serious accusation you are making., and it’s a serious offense if you think we would store something of the sort in our vaults!” He snapped.

Harry waved his hands, trying to appease the goblin. “I realize that, but I am serious. I believe there is one and would like to talk to one of your managers about it to make sure. I’d like to see it destroyed.”

Edward gripped tightly onto Harry’s jacket. He could not hear the goblin’s mind, but he could see the anger in the ugly face of the teller.

“Very well, wait here.” The goblin growled and disappeared down behind his desk.

Edward whispered, “You’re not kidding. They’re vicious.”

Harry nodded and turned his head. “Can you hear their thoughts?” He saw Edward shake his head. “Huh. Perhaps it’s because they’re different sort of creatures.” They turned to see the teller approach them from the side of the teller desk with another equally ugly goblin.

“Mr. Harry Potter, I am Blackbog. Gnarlsteel tells me that you have a serious accusation about someone’s vault?”

Harry nodded. “Yes.”

“Are you sure you want to proceed with this accusation?” Blackbog asked, squinting his beady eyes. “You realize, if your accusation is proven false, there is a dire consequence for you?”

Harry gripped Edward’s hand and nodded. It was all or nothing. “I believe my source to be truthful and would like to proceed with the accusation.”

“Very well.” Blackbog replied and turned, gesturing for them to follow him. They followed him through a side door and down a black marbled hallway with gold accents. Edward gripped onto Harry’s h, and, awed by the architecture of the place. They passed several grand ornate doors before stopping at one of them.

Blackbog waved his clawed h, and at the door, opening it. He turned and looked up at them, “Please,” then followed the young vampires into the office. He hobbled over to the desk and climbed into his seat. He turned, and intertwined his fingers under his chin, and looked at them with black beady eyes over his long trollish nose. “What accusation do you wish to plead?”

Harry took a breath out of habit and replied, “I believe there is a Horcrux in the Lestrange vault.”

Blackbog’s expression grew dark. “Lestrange?” He pulled a large tome and flipped it open, thumbing the pages, and asked, “London, England, is that correct?”

“Yes. It would be in a goblet, specifically a Hufflepuff Cup.”

The goblin’s finger traced the page and stopped midway. “Lestrange, an old pureblood family. One of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.” He looked up to Harry and said dangerously, “To accuse such family is much direr. How do you come to the information?”

Harry nodded. “You know who I am.” He saw the goblin nod slowly. “Lestrange is known to be a close ally to the Dark Lord. He created the Horcrux, and I believe he entrusted Bellatrix Lestrange to keep it in her vault.”

The goblin glanced to a spinning device on the desk. It spun slowly at a steady pace. “I see.” He gestured to the device. “This is goblin-made; if you lie, it will start spinning fast.” He leaned forward and asked, “How would you come to the knowledge that the Dark Lord had created a Horcrux?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed, and they leaned forward, meeting the goblin’s subtle challenge. “I was one he created, and I have remained of another. He created seven of them. No one but three other people alive knows that I am tasked to destroy them all.” He sat back, and pulled his moleskin pouch, and dug in, his fingers searching until he found the cold chain, and pulled the mangled locket out. “This is one of the seven he made. This is already taken care of. So, I firmly believe that there is one in the Lestrange’s vault, and it needs to be destroyed.”

The goblin’s beady eyes widened and glanced to the spinning device. His bushy eyebrow rose as it kept on spinning slowly, never increasing in speed. “So, let’s say you are telling the truth. Wait here while I contact the London Gringotts.” He served in his seat and hopped down to disappear into a shorter door hidden in the wall behind the desk.

Edward stared after where the goblin had disappeared to. “That’s one creepy creature. The whole lot of them.”

Harry gave a weak chuckle. “Yes. They’re considered a vicious race. They have a long history of war.” He scrunched his face, recalling Professor Binn’s History of Magic class and the dull drones of lectures about goblin battles.

Edward turned to Harry, “Before you showed up, I believed us, vampires, to be the most dangerous predator on earth. But now, seeing your world and meeting these creatures, I find myself wrong. Wizards have almost equal footing with the vampires and werewolves., and there’s goblins!”

Harry smirked, patting Edward’s knee. “There’s also trolls, merfolks, giants, and many more. What’s the most dangerous of them all is the Dark Lord. They’re deranged and would do anything to be on the top.”

Edward nodded and looked up to see Blackbog return, looking angry. He grasped Harry’s hand and gripped it tight. He wished he could read the goblin’s mind, wanting to know already.

Blackbog scowled darkly as he sat in his chair once again and stared at Harry for a long moment. Harry stared back unblinkingly.

Finally, Blackbog snapped. “Your accusations proved true. They did find the Horcrux!” He growled, “It’s the most offensive that any wizard can do, by placing the darkest object in our vaults!” He took several deep breaths before continuing. “The Horcrux indeed was destroyed.” He snapped his fingers, and a goblin, a smaller and younger one, hurried through the door. “We had retrieved the remainder of it.” The young goblin held out a package wrapped in leather.

Harry took it and opened up the leather cover to find a mangled cup. He could feel the magic trace similar to the locket, but it no longer felt like a Horcrux. He nodded and placed it down on the desk. “Thank you. That’s all I need to know.”

Blackbog gave a curt nod. “Because you have brought this to our attention, you may keep this as a trophy. The Lestrange vaults seized. The golds transferred to your vault as a consequence. We have also found more dark objects and removed them.” He waved his h, and, and the young goblin hurried out, closing the door behind him.

Harry’s eyebrows rose. “Oh? Okay, thank you.” He took the cup and held onto it. “That’s good.”

“Is there any other business you wish to have with us today?” Blackbog asked; his entire demeanor changed; he became more respectful and almost pleasing as goblin goes.

Harry glanced to Edward and smiled. “Well, I would like for Edward to have access to my vault too.”

Blackbog nodded. “I took the liberty of retrieving your record.” He pulled out a book and opened it, and taking a feathered quill. “Let’s see.” He flipped the pages and stopped, reading over his large nose. He paused. “Hm,” He looked up to Harry, then to Edward, “Edward Cullen?”

“Yes, that’s me.” Edward replied. He recalled that his last name was never mentioned and was surprised the goblin knew.

“Well, he already has access to your vault. He has access to everything you own. The house in…” Blackbog glanced down, long finger tracing over the page, “Godric Hollow, the Grimmauld Place in London. Several vaults, including the Potter, Peverell, Lestrange, and Black. You have a total of 422,206,261 galleons and some changes, equivalent to 84.4 billion pound. There are a few more properties listed here, the Potter Manor and a cottage in Hogsmeade. Congratulation, you’re now the richest wizard in Britain.”

Edward’s eyes widened. His lover was richer than his own family by ten times, and from what he understood, came from old money and, to top it all, having inherited the conquest of a vault. He had a lot to learn about this new world. He looked over to Harry and noted that Harry was also surprised.

Harry’s eyebrows disappeared in his hairline after he heard how many galleons he had in his account. Then he blinked, “Wait, how is that he already has access?”

Blackbog turned the book around. “He’s listed as your spouse, your soul-bond mate. Isn’t that how it works with you vampires?”

Edward frowned and asked, “How is that possible?”

Harry chuckled weakly, still staggering under the thought of the riches he has in his vault. He shrugged, “Magic, I guess?” He scanned the page and noticed that their bond was from two days ago. “Huh. We bonded the moment we met., and here it say my status changed from wizard-human to wizard-vampire.” He kept on further down and stopped, “My next of kin? I have one? Oh… Teddy Lupin.” He looked over to Edward and explained, “My godson.” 

Blackbog took the book back and scribbled in it. “Yes, your godson. Here it says you accepted the title as of yesterday.”

Harry exhaled out of habit. “Huh. Well, I have no excuse to not meet him now.” He smiled and glanced at Edward, gripping his hand. He turned back to Blackbog and bowed, “Thank you. That would be all for today. May your gold ever flow.” He stood up, and Edward followed. They both bowed. Backbog bowed his head and gestured to the grand door behind them.

As they left the office, Edward gripped Harry’s arm tighter and leaned to whisper in his ear, “Soul-bond mate? You’re a… what? Billionaire?” He asked. He had been dying to find out since they first heard about it.

Harry smiled as he kept on walking, leading Edward through the bank, heading to the front door. “We’re married, and we’re billionaires.” He turned and kissed a surprised Edward at the door.

Edward spluttered. “What?”

Harry laughed as he bounced down the steps and into the street. Edward quickly followed. “I don’t understand it either. But anything can happen in my world.” He raised his hands and gestured around him. “Magic is magic, every registered person’s information is updated in the system. Since we’re mates by vampire term, and it’s forever, so it’s considered that we’re married on paper in the system.” He grabbed Edward’s hand and tugged him, leading him down the street.

Edward nodded, allowing himself to be dragged by Harry, feeling like he was drunk on happiness. “Though, the soul part in the soul-bond threw me off.”

Harry glanced over his shoulder to the taller vampire. “Believe me now? That you do still have a soul?”

Edward grinned, and pulling Harry, catching him by the waist, and leaned down, his lips brushing against Harry’s lips, “Yes.” He then kissed Harry hard.

Harry grasped Edward’s hair and returned the kiss in equal fervor before breaking away. “Come on, husband, let’s get the blood-pops and do some shopping. I’d like to get a dragonhide robe and boots. I think you need one too.”

“Dragonhide? As in real dragons?”

“Oh yeah.”

* * *

AN:

I tried kept Harry’s inheritance simple. The whole being the descendent of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Merlin himself, whatever, is a bit excessive. I looked up the net worth of Harry, Sirius Black,, and Bellatrix Lestrange. And boy… Bellatrix was staggering rich, coming in second after the Malfoy family.

Now Harry, and Edward is legally bound and Edward’s dilemma over his own soul is put to rest.

The famous Gum Wall. Ha! I figure it would be a good place to put a hidden entrance to the magical world in Seattle. When I first visited Pike’s Market, I tried to find the place but couldn’t. It was a confusing maze of a place! Perfect place to hide in plain view! Then the second time around a year later, I accidentally stumbled upon the place. I wasn’t even looking for it, and wow… it’s something you would not forget.

My update will be slower from now on… I’m a teacher, and it’s a month away from Spring Break. I have so much to work on before then, and plan for the spring break vacation. I am heading to Orlando, Florida with my son. We’re desperate to get out of Alaska for a bit after being stuck up here for a year, and half with no vacation time in between.

I also want to try post one or two images per chapters. The last few didn't have any. I might go back eventually and get around to them. But from now on, I am going to try for one each. 

Up next: Sam Uley, and Family.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: Meyer Lemon ahead (a small lemon, not Stephanie Meyer)

* * *

"Dobby was able to get them out." Hermione said happily. "It was brilliant, using Dobby to get in and out of Malfoy Manor and they had no idea!"

"Great! How are they?" Harry asked, cradling the phone on his shoulder, smirking as Edward played with his shirt button and swatted his hand away as two of them popped open. He was straddling Edward's lap while they sat in Carlisle's office chair.

Hermione replied with a saddened tone. "Ollivander isn't doing good. He's old and is resting right now. Griphook has a broken leg, few cracked ribs. But he's getting better."

"And a downright grouch," Ron supplied from behind Hermione. Harry had to smile at that.

"Shush Ron! Yeah, he's grumpy but you know goblins. He's okay of the bunch. Luna is faring well and her usual self. Though she kept on muttering about needing to get animal blood stocked up. We're not sure if she has lost it or not."

Harry's eyes widened a bit, and he shook his head in exasperation. Luna has always been perceptive and unique. But he trusts her because she always came through for him. He didn't want to mention the blood yet. "Sound like she's okay. What about Dean?"

"He has some concussions but he is okay. He wanted to go back to Hogwarts, so we let him today. Luna went with him."

"Alright. Sound good. I am glad they are okay."

Ron had taken the phone from Hermione. "Did you find that place in Sea-whatitis?"

Harry laughed. "Seattle Magic District? Yes, you would not believe the entrance I had to use. I'll tell you about it when I get back."

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked. Harry guessed they were holding the phone receiver in between them, and he can hear both of their breathing. He wondered if they notice he wasn't breathing at all.

Edward's hand had slipped in his shirt and was caressing his chest softly and kissing his neck. Harry bit back a groan, carding his free hand through the bronze locks.

"I got to talk to a goblin manager at Gringotts. I told him about the horcrux and where it was. Turn out, I was right. The Hufflepuff cup was there and they were furious!" He heard his friends gasps. "They destroyed it and gave it to me, so I have it in my pouch with the locket. So that leaves Nagini and the diadem." He didn't tell them what he also learned at Gringotts. It was another thing he wanted to keep from them for the time being.

"Merlin's saggy Y-front!" Ron cursed, followed by Hermione's shriek, "Ron! Language!" and a sound of slapping on the chest.

Harry grinned and closed his eyes; Edward was now biting his collarbone and tracing one of his nipples. He grounded his hip down against Edward's, getting a soft moan.

"Harry, when will you come back?" Hermione asked.

Harry hummed as Edward moved his head down to lick and suck his other nipple. "Soon-ah!" He pushed Edward away, shaking his head, and held him back as he playfully snapped at him with his teeth. "I think tonight, so it would be morning when I get there. Where would be a good place for me to meet you? I'll send a Patronus when I arrive."

Ron's voice came through, "We're in Tinworth, Cornwall. If you apparate here, you need to go south to the coast and keep going until you get to the cliff. Send Prongs to us and we'll come and get you."

"Okay, thanks. I won't be alone, Edward is coming too. He wants to help."

"Sound good, mates. Looking forward to see you soon." Ron said, and the phone was handed to Hermione.

"We'll be waiting. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye." Harry replied and heard the click on the other end. He looked down to Edward, "Really? Distracting me?"

Edward smirked, pulling Harry's head down and kissing him. "You were thinking too much." He took the phone and replaced it, then grasped Harry's backside, quickly blurring out of the office and into his room, placing Harry onto his Barcelona couch and straddling him.

Harry grinned and pushed his hips up, feeling his lover's hardness. "You're insatiable."

Edward ground his hips down and attacked Harry's neck, biting and sucking while removing Harry's shirt. "So are you. It's in our nature to fuck a lot."

Harry groaned and waved his hand, vanishing their clothes, leaving them naked. "Oh, is that so? No wonder the muggle cinema paint vampires to be sexualized romantics."

Edward blinked in surprise as his clothes vanished and then grinned. He liked it very much that Harry could do that particular trick. "Yes, they got that one right."

"They were off the mark on garlics and cross... oh yes, there!" Harry arched his back as Edward found a sensitive spot on his hip, biting at his skin. "And the sparkles... good grief!"

Edward laughed and grasped Harry's manhood and moved his hand up and down. "A well-kept secret for a good reason." Edward said as he watched Harry's face morph into wanton pleasure. He moved down and licked the head, receiving a loud gasp. He brought his mouth down, sucking and licking, making Harry trash under him, moaning and gripping his hair hard.

"Oh Merlin! Yes!" Harry grounded out, bucking his hips, wanting to go deeper into Edward's mouth.

Edward swallowed deeper before drawing out, twirling his tongue as he moved and allowed Harry to fuck his mouth. He moved his hand down to squeeze the sacks and then back to the ring of muscles, pushing two fingers in.

Harry cried out and bucked faster. Fingers were pistoning in his tight ring of muscles, and he was gripping onto Edward's head, bucking his hips in rhythm with the fingers. Stars were exploding behind his eyelids, and he forced himself to look down, finding golden eyes looking back at him with lust. He moaned, "Edward!" He shuddered, giving in to the waves of pleasure.

Edward swallowed the seeds and stroked the spot inside Harry's rectum for a little while longer, prolonging his lover's orgasm. Finally, he drew back and licked his lips. He loved the taste of Harry, and it was the best thing in the world, even more than the taste of blood. He moved up and kissed Harry, laying on top of him, stroking his ebony locks.

"Was it good for you?" He asked even he had seen it in Harry's mind, but he wanted to hear it.

Harry chuckled, wrapping his arms around Edward's hips. "Very good." He then flipped them over, kissing Edward hard, biting his lip. "You deserve the same treatment."

Edward grinned as Harry started to move down then frowned, tilting his head to the door. "Stop."

Harry stopped, looking up at his lover, "Hm?"

"Edward, Harry. Please come downstairs." Emmett's voice came through the door. He sounds pained.

Edward smiled like a cat caught a canary. He had heard what was in Emmett's head. He had drawn the short straw to summon them. It's known to not interfere with vampires while they were mating; it was dangerous ground. Yet his family decided to interrupt them, much to Edward's annoyance.

"Come on." Edward said, sitting up.

Harry stood up and glanced down to Edward's hardness, moaning inwardly at missing out on the chance of playing with it. Edward grasped his face and kissed him hard before saying, "Later. We have eternity."

Harry laughed and waved his hand in several motions. Edward felt the cleaning spells wash over them, and then he was clothed. "I could get used to that."

"You're welcome, love." Harry pecked his cheek and bounced out of his room.

Edward followed Harry down the stairs and into the living room where everyone had gathered. He saw Jasper and Emmett grinning at him and discovered they had another bet going, and Jasper had lost it, having a chance on how long it would take them to come down. Neither was close, but Emmett had guessed faster.

Rosalie had an annoyed look on her face and was examining her nails. Alice looked serene as she flipped through a new fashion magazine.

"Thank you for joining us." Carlisle said, smiling at them. His arm rested on the back of the couch, and Esme tucked in beside him.

"Sure. What's up?" Edward asked as he sat down next to Harry on the vacant loveseat.

"Charlie called," Carlisle started, and Edward's face became grim. "Bella's going to Florida for a little while, to spend time with her mother. He also implied that Jacob knew and is keeping her distracted."

Edward nodded, grasping Harry's hand, more for himself. He felt terrible having to end things with Bella, but it was best for everyone. He looked over to Harry and the guilt faded. His lips quirked in a small smile. "That's good."

Alice tilted her head, "She'll be fine. At least you guys didn't date very long."

Carlisle smiled, "Yes. Well, the reason we called you both down is; we want to know what Harry planned to do next, now he has taken care of some business at Seattle Magic District."

Edward looked over to his lover. Harry nodded and replied, "I talked to my friends earlier and they are expecting me to return soon. So I'm going back tonight, it will be morning when I arrive."

Esme sat up and asked, "So soon? Do you need us to take you to the airport?"

Harry shook his head. "Ah, no. I'll be traveling my way by apparating." He saw confused looks on the others' faces. He stood up and explained, "apparating is one way we travel across the distance. Like this," he turned and vanished in a loud pop and appeared across the room with a second pop. He walked back to Edward's side, seeing astonished looks on everyone's faces. "We have few ways of traveling, and this one is usually for a short distance. But since my magic is a lot stronger, I can cover a longer distance, and it would take me several times to get there. I want to avoid the magical community for now."

"Astounding!" Carlisle exclaimed. "Well," he clapped his hands together and leaned forward. "Edward had mentioned he is going with you."

Harry looked over to Edward and took his hand, "Yes."

"Very well. We don't like it when our family member leaves us but we can't stop him."

Harry turned back to Carlisle, "We'll come back."

Rosalie looked up, surprised. "You're not going to stay with your people?"

Harry shrugged. "I am not sure yet."

Edward gave his input, "We're going to see how things go after the war." He looked at Harry and squeezed his lover's hand. "He will need some time to finish some things up there. But we can come and go as easy now, especially with his magic."

Harry nodded, "I am famous over there and I really do not like to be in the limelight. I like life here, with you guys. Here, I am just Harry. Not the-boy-who-lived. And besides, I don't think they'll react too kindly that I am a vampire now."

"Will that cause you problems?" Jasper asked.

Harry shrugged. "Wizards don't care much for vampires, but they are not treated fairly. It's the same with werewolves. It won't be too bad, just the articles will be very critical after the war is finished."

Carlisle frowned. "That isn't good anyway, "he then smiled, "well, we look forward to your return."

Harry smiled and gripped Edward's hand. He gazed for few moments into his golden eyes before returning to face the others. "Thank you for accommodating me here. I have really enjoyed getting to know you all."

"Well, you got to know Edward more than any one of us, spending most of the time with him." Emmett quipped teasingly.

Rosalie smacked him on the chest, "Emmett!" She stood gracefully and went up to Harry, taking his hands into hers, pulling him up to stand. "Harry, you can't imagine how grateful we all are. We longed for Edward to be truly happy. Now he has you, you are one of us, and you will always have a home with us."

Harry smiled and then grasped Rosalie in a hug. "Thank you. That means a lot to me." He sighed, stepping back as Rosalie returned to sit by Emmett. "That's why it is hard for me to leave, I found happiness here too."

Carlisle stood up and went to stand by Harry, laying his hand on the young vampire's shoulder. "Then, come back when you are ready," he looked over to Edward, grasping his arm and pulled him closer, making them stand together. He looked at the two, smiling sadly. "I think you both as my sons." He hugged them both together and said in their hair, "be safe and come back to us."

Harry buried his head into Carlisle's shoulder, wanting to cry, but he heaved slightly as if sobbing. He had come to love the family very much in a short time and figured it was the vampire side of him that felt things too intensely. He felt the rest of the family close in, hugging all around.

Alice grasped his side, "Watch Edward for us." She popped her head to look over to Edward and added, "And you! Bring him back to us! We have so much things to do together!"

"Yeah! Baseball games!" Emmett said, ruffling Harry's hair.

Jasper gripped Edward tighter. "We need to introduce him to many different animals."

Esme laughed and kissed Harry on the forehead. "You're never without a family now. Its forever."

Harry looked up to the kind woman. He could see that his mother would approve of Esme. They were so much alike, kind, sweet, loving, smart, and fierce. Lily would always be Mum, but Esme, "Thank you, Mom." He looked up to Carlisle, "Dad. I will miss you all."

Edward smiled at Harry, having taken hold of his hand before everyone piled in a family hug, squeezed lovingly. He then turned his head to the window, frowning. "One of the shapeshifter is here."

The family broke apart, and Carlisle went to the door, opening it and stepping outside. Edward followed closely with Harry, stopping at the porch while Carlisle stepped down to the ground, facing the wood.

Harry frowned and whispered, "Shapeshifters?"

Edward nodded, not breaking his eyes away from the wood line. "Quileute natives are shapeshifters, they turns into wolves. Our natural enemy. But we have a peace treaty with them for a long time, which is why we are able to live here. This one is the alpha of the pack."

As he said it, a tall, muscular native man stepped through the woods, dressed only in cutoff jeans. His skin gleamed bronze in the spotted sunlight, and he had inky black short-cropped hair. Harry could see a tattoo on his shoulder, a tribal design of wolves in a circle.

Carlisle nodded in recognition. "Sam Uley. What bring you here?"

Sam's dark eyes flickered from Carlisle to Harry and back, "We heard you have a new vampire," he said; there was anger tinged in his tone. He looked intimidating as he approached Carlisle. Then he looked to Harry, flicking his head toward him, "Who is he?"

Carlisle gave a placing smile, "Harry Potter. He is indeed a new member of the coven, and Edward's mate. He's from Britain."

Sam glared at Carlisle. "Britain? As in England?"

The blond father figure nodded. "He was passing through and met Edward. Naturally, they took on each other and stayed with us for past few days. He will be returning home for a while to take care of few things there. Edward will be going with him."

Sam looked to Edward and Harry. He could see how close they were standing together. He had heard from Jacob about Bella and how Edward ended things with Bella and was devastated. Bella had also slipped in that Edward was with another vampire. Being Bella's friend, Jacob was furious that Edward had hurt her by dumping her for the other vampire. His eyebrow rose as he saw Edward slip his hand into Harry's and held on. He had assumed it would be a female vampire, not a male. "I see."

Carlisle smiled. "Of course, being part of the Cullen family, we are filling him in about the treaty, as it still stands."

Sam nodded and gestured to Harry. "He smells a little bit different. His eyes are green. We know you guys only have red, black, or yellow eyes."

Carlisle glanced at his sons. "Ah yes, he's a different kind." Sam growled, expressing dislike that there are more types of vampires out there. "But essentially, the same as us." Carlisle added in the end.

"There has been deaths in the area. Works of blood-suckers, people drained of blood."

Carlisle frowned, "It is not any one of us."

"What of him?" Sam nodded to Harry.

Carlisle shook his head. "He arrived Saturday, and has been with us the entire time. Like us, he only feed on animals, never had human blood."

Scowling, the native man crossed his arms, his muscles bulked up, and he looked bigger. "Then there are rouge vampires around. More of us are turning because there are too many of you close by."

"Hm. We will help you look for them. This is not good. We will search on our side while you do yours. Please call us if anything turns up. We'll do same, I'll call Billy Black."

Sam stepped back toward the wood, not turning. "You do that. We'll be watching." He glanced at Harry and Edward, then he turned and ran into the wood. They heard some ripping and loud snarl before a wolf howl rent the air.

Harry's eyes widened, and they asked, "Werewolves?"

Edward shook his head. "No. Shapeshifters, they can do it at any times. The ones you know of are referred as 'Child of the Moon'."

"Interesting. So there's other vampires around?"

Carlisle had joined them on the porch. "Yes. But leave it to us. You both go and take care of your business. We will be all right here and take care of the problem here. Few nomads are not too much of a trouble for us."

Edward looked to his father, "You didn't mention-"

Carlisle held up his hand, interrupting Edward, "They do not need to know that particular detail. The treaty is delicate as it is. Let them think otherwise."

Edward nodded. He didn't like to lie or have his family lie for him, but it was necessary to keep the peace. He had broken the treaty by changing Harry, but it had to be done. He turned and tugged Harry back inside. "Come on. Help me pack some things. You're going to have to shrink them down for me." Harry smiled and followed Edward up the stairs.

Esme went up to her husband, concerns written all over her face. "There are nomads here?"

Carlisle nodded. "We need to track them down and make them leave. They're causing the Quileute some problems. They're growing in numbers with more vampire traffic through the area."

Esme covered her mouth, "Oh dear."

* * *

Harry and Edward returned to the Cullen's property's front yard, having gone on one last hunt to fill up. Harry had taken down a massive grizzly and thoroughly enjoyed using his newfound vampire strength, wrestling the vicious beast down. They drank together from the grizzly, and Harry waved his hand over the creature, vanishing it because they were too close to a trail. Edward was curious about where it went, and Harry replied that he sent it deeper in the wood, under the foliage for it to decompose naturally and without anyone to come across the carcass.

The rest of the Cullen family were waiting for them on the porch. They smiled at the two as they approached them. Carlisle stood from his chair and went up to Edward, grasping him on the shoulder. "All ready to go?"

Edward looked over to Harry and saw in his lover's mind that they were. "Yes."

"Take care of yourselves, my boys." Esme said as she hugged them. "Come back to us safe and sound."

Rosalie stepped up and took Harry into her arms. "Be careful, little brother." She kissed him on the head. "I know we've only had few days, but I will miss you very much, Harry. Edward," She turned to him and gave a sad smile, "You be careful."

"I will, Rose." Edward said, smiling and allowing her to hug him tightly. He then turned to Jasper and Emmett and sighed, "Really, another bet?"

Emmett grinned. "Can't stop us. Ever since Harry popped up out of nowhere, you've been happiest we've seen. And it's fun having him around!"

Harry laughed as Edward started to jab at Emmett, and the three of them wrestled, trying to get better at each other.

"Harry." Alice stepped up and handed him a small gift box. "It's from all of us."

Harry took the small gray box with green ribbon. The color matched his eyes perfectly. He gingerly pulled the ribbon free and opened the box. He gave a sharp inhale, surprised to see what was in it. It was a leather cuff, much like Edward's, with the Cullen crest on it. He took it out and brought it up closer, and he noticed a wand added into the background behind the lion and a star at the pointed end. He looked up, his face conveying the emotions he felt, admiration, happiness, and astonishment. He then noticed the others' crests and saw theirs was the same as his, with additional of the wand.

Alice took the cuff, and Harry held his hand up while she snapped it on. "You're one of us and we're part of you too. We had the wand added to represent you in our family."

Harry looked around, meeting everyone's face. Finally, he looked up to Carlisle. "Thank you all." He grasped his wrist to his chest, "I- I…" He trailed off, unable to form words. Edward moved to hug him from behind.

"This represent us as a family, not as a coven." Carlisle explained, "and you have brought us so much joy in the past few days, especially Edward. And we thank you for that."

Harry's head bobbed. "No, thank you for including me in your family."

Edward kissed Harry's ear and moved to stand beside him, his arm wrapped around Harry's waist. "There's one thing we did not tell you all that we learned yesterday doing business at the Gringotts Bank." He smiled beautifully, "Harry and I are soul-bond, meaning, we're married by wizard standard." Alice and Esme squealed together, and Emmett cheered.

Jasper smiled, grasping Edward's hand and shaking. "Congratulation!"

Carlisle grasped both and shook their shoulders affectionately. "This is wonderful news." He then slipped his arm around Esme's waist as she came up to him after hugging Harry one more time.

Rosalie smiled and shook her head. "We'd all be crying now if we could." She laughed and waved her hand, "Go and hurry back!"

Harry smiled and grasped Edward's hand, leading him to the clearing in the yard. They stood, facing the family, waving their last farewell. "See you soon." Harry called out to them and turned to Edward, "Ready?" He wrapped his arm around his waist, "Hold on. It's going to be dizzying ride."

Edward nodded, one arm around Harry's neck and another hand grasping onto the bicep. "Ready." He glanced over to Alice, meeting her eyes, noticing they glazed over and inhaled sharply.

Harry grinned and tightened his hold on his lover and made a turn, and they vanished with a loud echoing pop.

* * *

AN: Sappy chapter.

The Cullens will eventually get their taste of Magical Community, but few things need to be taken care of first. Now… what did Alice see?

Up next: Bella and Jacob, and the Nomads.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes?" Jacob asked as he picked up the phone. He didn't like it very much that the bloodsuckers were calling him.

"Jacob," Edward replied on the other end.

"You…" Jacob started; his voice was almost snarling, "You dare to call me?"

"Look, I am not in town anymore. I called to ask you to take care of Bella. She needs you and I know you can help her."

Jacob was surprised. "What? Why now? What's going on? Sam says you're with someone else and broke up with Bella?"

"Yes, it's true. There's another vampire that passed in the area and I connected with him. He's my mate."

"So you just dumped Bella, leaving her brokenhearted and all, for a man? You gay?" Jacob sneered. He could hear Edward sigh.

"Think of it like your wolf imprinting." It shut Jacob from his following snide remarks. "I imprinted on this vampire. There's no changing that. I know you understand this. So, I am asking you to help Bella, take care of her and help her to get over it. She needs you more than ever now."

Jacob remained silent for a long moment. He very much understood what Edward was saying about imprinting. To look upon someone and find your whole world right there, no matter what. That person was it, and you're entirely devoted to them. He knew the feeling all too well because he felt it when he changed recently. He sighed before replying, "I've been trying to get a hold of her. She's not answering my calls. Charlie says she is going to Florida tomorrow."

"Go over there. She'll listen to you. I got to go, good luck."

Jacob sighed, "Very well. Thank you." He hung up his phone and stared at it for few minutes.

His father, Billy, wheeled up to him in his wheelchair and asked, "Jacob?"

The teenager shook his head. "That was Edward. He's asking me to help Bella."

"Oh?"

Jacob looked to his father, the elder of his tribe. "I have to tell Bella everything."

Billy nodded.

* * *

"Bella," Charlie stood in his daughter's bedroom door, leaning against the frame. He sighed deeply and stepped in. His daughter wrapped up in her purple blanket like a burrito, her face pointed toward the window, looking morose. He sat on the bed and rubbed his face. "Come on, Jacob has been calling. You're better off without that Cullen boy."

Bella shifted, and her pitiful voice came from deep in the blanket. "I love him."

"Really?" Charlie's tone was skeptical. "You guys has been dating for what…" he counted on his fingers before replying, "Three weeks? Bella."

Bella shifted and pulled her blanket in tight, grousing. "You don't understand."

Charlie rolled his eyes and stood up. "Yeah, yeah. You're still going to Florida for few days." He heard the door-bell ring and stalked out of Bella's room, grumbling.

Bella closed her eyes; they felt dry and itchy from crying all night. Ever since she left Cullen's place, she had no idea what happened the in-between time she has left and home. All she remembered was the pain of her heart torn in two. She remembered somewhere in the haze of heartbroken tears, Charlie had gotten her ticket to go to Florida to spend some time with her mom for few days, and she would be flying out the next day.

Edward was something special, she knew. She had figured out what he was with the help of Jacob's hints. She frowned as she recalled his vague story of the cold ones he had told her that day on the beach. Then she focused on the other aspect of the story, about the Quileutes' wolves. She thought about it.

She felt her bed dip again, but it was deeper and the heat coming off from the person was immense. She shifted and peered through her blanket to see inky black hair and muscular shoulder through the tight shirt.

"Bella." The deep voice belonged to Jacob. She felt his big hand land on her side on top of the blanket. She could feel the heat seeping through the layers of fabrics, amazed at how it felt. It was opposite Edward's cold hard skin, and Jacob was blazing hot. It was like the sun and the moon.

Jacob looked at her and gave her a sad smile. She dug herself halfway out of the blanket and said, "Jacob. What are you doing here?"

"You didn't take my calls."

"I just needed to be alone. How did you know?"

Jacob scoffed and looked away. "He called me."

"What?" Bella asked bemusedly.

Rolling his eyes, Jacob said, "Charlie told Billy, and Billy told me. Sam also knows. And Edward called me." He grounded out with a bite in his tone. "He told me what happened." He saw the pained look on Bella's face and sighed. "Bella. He's not the one for you."

Bella looked away, and tears started to stream down her face.

He reached out and grasped her hand, feeling it was cold, and started to rub them. "He's a bloodsuckers. He's dead. He's not the one for you."

She frowned. "You knew."

Jacob gave her a look saying, 'Duh' before saying, "Of course. We all knew."

"The Quileutes?" She asked, and she was starting to realize the warning she had been getting from Jacob and his friends making sense.

"Yes. When it comes to them, we all know. They have direct influence to our tribe."

"How is that… ah, nevermind." She groaned in frustration. "Not like you're going to tell me." She turned away, "You don't understand." She repeated what she had told her father. "We had something."

Jacob's jaw clenched. "No." He dropped her hands. "No, I do understand." He looked away. "I understand what's it's like to love someone but not being loved in return. It's hard."

Bella blinked, wiping her tears away, and turned back to Jacob. "What?"

"Just trust me, I do know." Jacob softly replied. "But, Edward told me about this other guy when he called me." He snorted. "Never thought he's gay." Bella frowned. Jacob waved his hand in dismissal. "But," He sighed.

"What is it?" Bella implored. "There's something you're not telling me." She looked at him, realizing something. Jacob looked different. He looked bigger, as if he grew several years overnight, his body bulking up in muscles. His hair had been cut short. "You've changed. You're like… buff."

Jacob gave a soft snort through his nose. "Yeah, that's what bloodsuckers would do for you." He muttered.

Bella frowned, growing frustrated with Jacob's vague talk. "Jacob. Does it has to do with the story you told me a while ago?"

Jacob looked up, and his eyes connected to Bella. Bella nearly gasped, seeing the intense look in his black eyes. She felt warmth grow inside her belly and swallowed nervously. "Jacob?"

Jacob stood, breaking the eye-contact, and started to pace in Bella's small room. "Bella… I really… Ugh!" He ran his hands through his short hair. "Oh fuck it." He turned and sat down, grasping Bella's hand. "This is hard, but because you know about the Cullens… and you're my…"

"Your what?" Bella asked.

Jacob shook his head. "Never mind that for now. Remember the stories I told you before? Well…" He started to tell the tale about his tribe's ancestor, the first shapeshifter and the cold ones.

* * *

"They'll be here soon." Alice said as she tossed the ball in the air and catching it again.

Emmett grinned, "Bring it on." He smacked the baseball glove.

Rosalie swung her bat around and posed on the first base, "Alice. Let's play."

The other Cullens had spread across the empty field in the forest, dressed in baseball gears. The sky churned with a storm cloud. Alice poised and waited a moment, her eyes glazing over before she pitched the ball.

The ball whizzed in the air, whistling and smacked against the bat that came upon it at the same time as thundercloud cracked in the sky, masking the thunderous crack of the ball and the bat. Rosalie dropped the bat and ran as the ball soared over the field. Jasper and Emmett ran to catch it.

Rosalie zipped around the bases, and upon reaching the home base, she slid and touched with her toe at the same time the ball in glove came down to the Homebase. She looked up to see Emmett grinning down at her, having caught the ball and warped to the base to strike his wife out.

"Safe!" Esme called out and laughed.

Rosalie stood up and brushed her pants, and then leaned up to kiss Emmett. "Next time, maybe. Love."

Emmett chuckled. "Would be fun if Edward and Harry was here."

Rosalie nodded and turned to see Alice turning to face the right felid. Everyone moved to collect around her.

They watched as three people emerged from the forest. They were barefoot, dressed in a mixture of fashion. Two men, one pale with long dirty blond hair, another African-American with long dreadlocks and pasty dark skin. The female had long reddish curls cascading down her back in wild locks. She had white fur around her shoulder. They all had red eyes.

"Hello." Carlisle stepped up as a father figure and leader of the coven.

The dark-skinned one smiled. "I am Laurent." He appeared to be the leader. "And this is Victoria," His head leaned to the woman to his left, then to his right, "and James."

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family." Carlisle's head moved to gesture to his family beside him, "I am afraid your hunting activity has caused something of a mess for us."

Laurent's eyebrow rose, "Our apologies. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

Carlisle gave the nod and replied, "Yes, well, we maintain permanent resident nearby."

"Really?" Laurent asked, surprised, and it was not common for vampires to settle down permanently. The majority of them were nomads like them, moving around constantly. He looked to James, seeing the other vampire eyeing the coven. He needed to talk to James; they had been overstaying in the area far too long. There was something up, and he is beginning not to like it. James was a hunter. He likes to hunt down specific people that attracts his attention.

James smirked as he eyed each of the Cullens.

Laurent turned back to Carlisle and smiled, "Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We're just passing through."

The red-headed woman spoke up, "The humans were tracking us, but we lead them east. You should be safe."

Carlisle smiled at her, "Excellent."

Laurent chuckled, "So, could you use three more players?" Alice and Rosalie glanced at Carlisle. The older man looked severe. Then Laurent noticed the hesitation from the Cullens family. "Oh, come on. Just one game."

Carlisle sighed and replied, "Sure. Why not? We'll bat first." He tossed the ball to Laurent.

It was Victoria who caught it. "I'm the one with the wicked curveball."

Jasper snickered, "Oh, well, I think we can handle that."

"Ooh." Emmett snorted.

Laurent laughed, "Well see." He turned and headed toward the first base.

James didn't move. He stared across the field.

Laurent turned to James. "James? Come on."

James smirked, "Never mind the game… I picked up a scent." Then he was gone.

Alice's eyes widened as they glazed over, and she gasped. "He's after Bella."

"What?" Rosalie snapped.

Laurent frowned. "What's going on?"

Carlisle snarled and zipped up to Laurent, grabbing the other man's shirt, and growled. "Didn't we agree that you would not interfere in our territory anymore?"

Laurent's eyes widened as he held up his hands. "We're just passing through. We will leave."

"And this James?" Carlisle grounded.

"He's a hunter, once he pick up a scent, there's no changing his mind." Laurent explained.

Carlisle pushed Laurent away. "You two, leave. Do not come back to the Olympic North West ever again. We will not be lenient again. James will not hunt down anyone here anymore."

Victoria narrowed her eyes, grasping Laurent's arm, and whispered. "If they kill James…" she trailed off.

Laurent held up his hand to silence her. "We will leave. Our apologies." Then they both were gone.

Esme asked, "What's going on?"

Carlisle turned to his family. "It's James that is the problem. He's a hunter and tracker. So we need to stop him."

Alice nodded. "He has found his next victim. It's Bella."

Emmett cursed under his breath.

"That girl is so much trouble." Rosalie groused.

"I'll need to contact Billy Black." Carlisle said as they headed toward the jeep and climbed in.

* * *

"So…" Bella started as she wiped her mouth with the napkin. She and Jacob had talked through the afternoon, and he stayed for dinner. She had digested the story he told her about his tribe being a shapeshifter, turning into wolves when the vampires are around. "Some of you are already shifting into wolves now because there are too many vampires nearby?"

Jacob took a deep drink from his glass, finishing off his meal. Charlie had long left the house to go into the office to do some paperwork. He then put the glass down and nodded. "Yes." He had not told her that he had phased and now is one of the few that can shapeshift into wolves, let alone that he is the pack's supposed Alpha. Technically, Sam Uley is the acting Alpha, but by birthright, Jacob is.

Bella eyed Jacob and pushed her now empty plate away, and folded her hands on the top of the table. "You're one of them." She simply said, taking in stock on how much he had changed seemingly overnight. Jacob blinked and held her gaze for few long seconds before slowly nodding. She softly gasped, "Oh."

"Bella," Jacob started, but she held her hand up, silencing him. He clamped his mouth shut.

"Uh, just let me think." She said, standing up and collecting the dishes and went over to the sink, washing them. Jacob sat in silence, allowing her time to think. The sound of water running and clinking of the dishes filled the room.

Finally, after the last dish was washed and put aside to dry. She turned around, leaning back against the counter. "You… turn into a wolf. A giant wolf."

Jacob looked up. "Yes."

"Why are you letting me know this now?" She waved her hand in the air, gesturing the whole concept, "I mean, I'm happy you're telling me."

Jacob opened his mouth and then shut them again. He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure if he should tell her one more thing. The very reason she had to know everything. "It's…" He grimaced at the thought of Bella exploding in anger; she has handled the information so far good. But this one little thing might push her patience. He knew her too well.

Bella has always been sharp. It didn't take her very long to figure out that Edward was a vampire. Now she has a werewolf in her dining room. She held up her hand and closed her eyes as she processed the entire thing again and said, "Let's see… there's a vampire family living here in Forks. They have peace treaty with your people to not bite or drink from people." She opened her eyes to see Jacob looking at her intensely. "Okay. With the proximity of vampires, so some of you Quileute becomes into wolves. But there's more… You're not telling me that has to do with Edward and this new vampire. And…" She looked up to Jacob, "the reason I need to know all of this?"

Jacob bit back a whine and scrubbed his hand on his face in frustration. "Ok. Ok. You're gonna get mad at me. But you have to know." He stood up and went over to her, standing very close and wrapping his hand around her waist. She gasped softly and leaned her head onto his chest, allowing him to drop his head onto her head. They stood there for a moment. She felt like she was safe in his arms, warm and content. She didn't know why but it was like she belonged there. He finally let her go and stepped back.

"We have something that we call Imprinting. When we find our one true mate, we imprint. It's like the whole world in that person, the one." Jacob started. "That person is the true mate, the only one. We are what the person need us to be."

Bella blinked and processed what Jacob was telling her in her mind several times. Then she asked, "Like as in soulmates?" She paled, remembering Edward and that strange vampire. She finally made the connection, Edward had, in a sense, imprinted on the vampire, and there was no changing it. A single tear dropped down her cheek. Fear clawed its way around her heart as she stared up at Jacob. She has already lost one she loved, and she was afraid to lose another even if he was her best friend. It still stung to lose people.

"Yes."

"You imprinted on someone already?" She asked, her voice shaking. She saw Jacob stiffen. She gasped, "You did." It felt like her heart was breaking all over again for some reason she could not explain. Her voice was tiny, and she forced it out, "Who?"

Jacob looked up and saw the heartbroken look on her face and rushed to her, collecting her into his arms. He nuzzled into her hair. "Oh Bella. It's you."

She inhaled and looked up at him with surprise.

* * *

AN:

A little side view of what's going on with the Olympic groups. I'd like to keep them in the loop with the story since they will be essential later.

We'll be back with Edward and Harry next.

Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I've been enjoying them and the likes and favorites. I didn't realize people were still reading this kind of crossovers. I was just doing it for fun and to get it out of my head. This story is on AO3 too, but the only difference is that I drew images for the story included.

Keep me informed how you like the story so far. They motivate me to keep going during my rough times I'm going through with my job (big changes happening within the next few weeks, and they're not fun).

AN #2: I had to fix this chapter again; I wasn't satisfied with the entire thing. It was missing few things.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I felt the need to put this up here after two reviews from one very rude person(on FFNET), but I considered it and decided to ignore the person (since I can't delete the reviews because it was from a logged-in reviewer). I know there will be criticism and accept them, but I will not accept criticism if it's offered rudely as the person had done so.

This story is **NEW** as it was first published online a couple of weeks ago. Period. I've never read Harry/Edward pairing until a month ago and read a few of them, and I was inspired to write my take on the pairing. None, I mean, **NONE** of them are the same as what I wrote. I try to write stories that people has not written many times. This is my creation, my idea, and I write as I go along from my mind. If you believe you've read this story somewhere else before, prove it to me.

* * *

Carlisle placed the phone back on the receiver, having finished talking to Bill Black, updating the Quileute elder about the nomad vampires. The nomad vampires are becoming a serious issue. They seem to be evading them and the wolves and attacking several more people. He had been in contact with Billy Black and learned that the wolf pack had added few more members. It was now in a total of eleven young natives, the youngest being fifteen.

He rubbed his face, mentally weary. He picked up the framed picture from his desk, eyes roaming over the portraits of his adopted children. He smiled amusedly, fingering a photo of Harry tucked in the frame next to Edward. Alice had somehow gotten a picture of the young British vampire and snuck in the picture. He worried for them. Alice had several visions of the war, but not the outcome. She reported it was violent and dangerous, as there were giants, trolls, werewolves. The dark-robed wizards had them worried; they were vicious, lashing out dark spells and flying around; they seemed to be powerful, or much more than vampires. But the war had not yet come to fruition, but it would happen soon in the next few days. Alice had tried to see the outcome but could not, and this worried everyone because it could mean two things; one, the decision has not been made, or two, both Edward and Harry perished.

Carlisle placed the frame down and grabbed the book that had been sitting on his desk. Harry had bought the book from the Seattle Magic District on Vampires for him to read. He had not found the time until now to read it. He was curious about what the wizards have to say about Vampires and how they fit in their world. He opened the deep red leather-bound book and started to read.

A few hours later, Esme came into the office to find Carlisle standing at the window, looking out to the darkened wood. "Carlisle, what is wrong? Jasper says he sensed a deep worry from you."

Carlisle softly smiled at his wife and pulled her into a hug as she came close. He buried his nose in her chestnut hair, inhaling her sweet fragrant. He had gone three centuries without a mate, traveling the world, and then came upon Esme when she was a young girl and knew she was it. But she was too young then and remained around as long he could to watch her grow up and become a lovely young woman. He was content to stay apart from her and see her live her mortal life out from a distance. But when she tried to kill herself, it was then he stepped in and turned her, healing her broken heart. She never resented him, recognizing him as her mate as well when she turned. She was happy to have a chance to be a mother to Edward and then Rosalie and Emmett down the road. Finally, when Alice and Jasper came around, she bloomed even more; being a mother to the five young vampires for a long time until now, she had another to care for. He glanced down in her golden eyes and saw her love for him. He kissed her lips sweetly and maneuvered her to sit on his lap as he sat down in his chair.

"Harry gave me this book," He pulled the deep-red book toward them on the desk. Esme took in the fancy scrollwork on the cover and traced her finger on the elegant gold lettering of 'Vampires, the Complete Guide.' Her eyebrow rose at the title. Carlisle chuckled, knowing where her thought went. "It's not complete, but it come close." He sighed, "I just got to reading it this evening."

Esme turned her head to Carlisle. "What did it say?"

Carlisle grasped Esme's hand and held it lovingly. He frowned and then shook his head. "A lot we already know about ourselves, it's almost accurate. The author, Eldred Worple, is a wizard and he had spent time with the vampires, living in a small coven in England. There were few things omitted, but there were vague mention of the Volturi in it and other things."

"How is this information so readily available to the wizards when we have to remain hidden among the humans, or muggles, as Harry would say?" Esme asked; she was surprised that Vampire is readily known in the Wizarding world.

Carlisle nodded. "Remember, wizards hide themselves from non-magical people much as we hide from them. Vampire, werewolves, trolls, goblins, and many other creatures are considered magical creature and interact freely, or so with the wizards. But they are restricted for their own protection and for the wizard's protection. Prejudice runs strong in their world as much as it does in our, any magical creatures are considered below wizards." He pulled another book from his desk, "Harry also left this. It's about the wizarding world in general and prejudice is very strong, and the reason why there is a war going on over there. But that's beside the point," he flipped the red bound book and came to a stop in the middle and pointed to a passage, "This is the law that got me worried."

Esme leaned over and read the paragraph. Her head snapped to her husband, "Carlisle! It can't be."

"I am afraid it is. Harry and Edward are in trouble."

"But surely, Harry is famous and he might be exempted." She interjected.

Carlisle shook his head. "Maybe he will be, but Edward will not."

"What should we do?" Esme asked, worried.

"We need to discuss with the children and make a decision soon."

"What about the nomads and the wolves?" Esme asked.

Carlisle stood up, placing Esme down, and grasped her hand. He took the book with his other hand and led her to the door. "We'll have to take care of that first, then..."

Esme has a resolute look on her face as she knew what her husband was going to say.

* * *

They landed gracefully onto the ground. Harry looked around, the sky bright white but overcast, the gray sea lined the horizon, and the sound of the waves crashing the rocks filled their ears.

Edward took in the sight of their surrounding. "It's very quiet here."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yes. We're very far south of United Kingdom, right at the tail end. There's a small wizard village, Tinsworth, not far from here." He gestured toward the north. "They say to follow the beach toward the south until we hit a cliff. They'll come find us." He grasped Edward's hand, and they began to walk southward.

Edward sensed nervousness radiating from Harry. He had long abandoned listening in his lover's mind, finding it too jumbled even to comprehend. His golden eyes looked away from the scenery to Harry and tugged his hand to draw his attention. "Harry, you alright?"

Harry shook his head. "What if..." he thought about his friends' reactions if they would reject him or become fearful of him.

Edward pulled him close, so their arms linked. "If anything, they are Gryffindors, and care very much about you, I don't think you have much to worry about. This Remus Lupin, the werewolf? How did they treat him?"

Harry smiled and replied, "You're right. Nothing but respect and like a family member. It would be good to see him again. I hope he won't be too offended by how I smell now."

Edward laughed, recalling explaining to Harry about the animosity between the Cullens and the Quileute shapeshifters. He had never met 'Child of the Moon' before, but there is always a first. It seems there will be a lot of firsts, and now he has Harry in his life. He had thought his life was quite an adventure as a vampire, but he was wrong; not even a century of being a vampire comes close to Harry's seven years as a wizard. He looks forward to the rest of eternity with his soulmate.

They finally came to the end of the beach, and there was an open space of felid on top of the cliff, overlooking the gray Celtic Sea. They stopped, and Edward watched with fascination as Harry waved his hand in the air, bringing forth the majestic stag. "We are here." He said and flicked his hand, commanding the pronged creature to go. They watched as the silvery stag bounded several hundred yards before disappearing in the midair.

"Fidelius Charm. It makes the area hidden. Only it can be revealed if the secret-keeper tell you where it is." Harry explained.

They watched for few minutes, and then three figures materialized out of thin air where the Patronus had disappeared. Edward could see two tall, freckled red-haired men, one a bit more burly than another, and a slim woman with wild bushy brown hair jog toward them. He recognized them from Harry's memories. He turned his head to see Harry smiling and felt his lips tugged into a smile too.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed as she came closer.

Ron shouted, waving as he jogged, "Blimey, mate! You made it!"

Harry laughed and braced himself as Hermione jumped into his arms and squeezed him. Then suddenly, she jumped back, gasping in horror. Ron skidded to a stop, and the smile fell away from his face. The older red-haired man's face grew serious.

Hermione's voice shook, "Harry?" She reached out shakenly, touching his face. "You're so cold! Oh no!"

Ron stared at them, gripping his wand in his hand. Edward was surprised that it had appeared without his noticing. "You're a vampire..." His eyes shot to Edward. "Who are you and what have you done to Harry!?" He thrust the sparking wand into Edward's face. The other man had his wand out but holding it aloft, his arm coiled to strike a spell.

Harry held up his hands, hoping to keep the peace. "Ron, please. He saved me."

Hermione had tears down her face, and she asked, "You died?"

Harry looked to his more petite best friend and gave a single nod. "I was too far gone to be saved. Your spell sent me to him." He looked to Edward and reached out, placing his hand on Ron's shaking hand, slowly pushing it down. "I was not salvageable, I had already lost so much blood and Death was there, ready to take me." His eyes met the others, "He offered to turn me to save me. I took it."

Ron was crying as his arm dropped, "Harry."

Bill withdrew his wand slowly. He eyed the newcomer and then looked to Harry, looking troubled. "Was it really necessary?" he asked seriously.

Harry looked to the eldest Weasley and nodded. "This or dead." He gestured to himself. "There was no other way. Even if Hermione had successfully sent me to St. Mungo, I'd be dead."

"I see." Bill pocketed his wand.

Hermione wiped her face dry, struggling to stop crying. Harry dropped his head; sorrow filled him. "I... had to because I wasn't finished here."

Hermione nodded and then, to everyone's surprise, jumped into Harry's arms again, hugging him tightly. "Matter not! You are here!" She gave a wet smile as she let him go again.

Ron nodded and grasped Harry's hand, pulling him into a manly hug. "You're still Harry. It doesn't matter if you're a werewolf or a vampire." He laughed weakly.

"Welcome back, Harry." Bill said, grasping Harry's hand and shook it. "Care to introduce us to this gentleman?"

Harry laughed and grasped Edward's shoulder. "This is Bill Weasley, a good friend." He moved to Ron and Hermione, "As you know, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, my best friends in the whole world. We've been through thick and thin since we were eleven." He looked to Edward, "and this is Edward Cullen. A vegetarian vampire."

Ron scrunched his forehead, "A what?"

Hermione beamed, smacking Ron with the back of her hand, "He mean he doesn't drink human blood. Is that correct?" She looked at the handsome vampire.

Edward bowed his head, "Correct. My family, or rather as you could call it, coven, survive on animal blood only. Harry too, now that he is part of the family."

Hermione tilted her head, her finger poised in the air, and Harry grabbed her finger gently. "Ah, ah. Hermione, you can ask him all kinds of questions later. How about we get behind the fidelius? We're sitting duck out here."

Bill chuckled, "Come on, this way to the Shell Cottage." He gestured to the empty field. Edward and Harry saw a quaint white house with a garden appear.

Edward softly said, "Wow. Ingenious charm."

As they walked toward the house, Hermione eyed Edward cryptically. "You can see the house? Didn't Harry say you're muggle?"

Edward heard all the questions firing in her head as she tried to figure him out. He gave her a knee-weakening half-smile and listened to her heart papillate faster. "Yes, I am a muggle but I do have a small trace of magic in me. So I am able to see what is unseen by mortal muggles."

Hermione opened her mouth, and Harry interrupted her, "Hermione. Later." He smiled as Hermione shot him a pout.

Bill opened the door and waved them in the house. Ron led them into the kitchen, where they sat down at the table. Fleur came down the stairs and froze.

"Bill?" She asked, staring at Harry and Edward.

Bill went to her side and grasped her arm. "Yes. They are vampires. Don't worry, they're safe."

Fleur looked to Bill dubiously and allowed him to help her down the last step. Bill turned and held Fleur close to him. "This is my wife, Fleur. You remember Harry, and this is his friend, Edward Cullen."

Edward bowed his head. "Ravie de vous rencontrer, madame."(Nice to meet you, madame.)

Fleur's eyebrow rose, "Je vous remercie. nous vous remercions d'aider Harry et de nous le ramener. il est très important pour nous." (Thank you. Thank you for bringing Harry back to us, he is important to us.)

Edward smiled, "Vous êtes les bienvenus. Il m'est également très cher. Ma vie est la sienne, comme il est la mienne."(You're welcome. He is very dear to me, my life is his as he is mine.)

Hermione gasped, her hands covering her mouth. Everyone turned to her, curious as to why she was shocked. Only Edward knew why. She had understood what was said between him and Fleur, being fluent in French herself.

"Harry! You and Edward?" Hermione asked.

Harry groaned and rubbed his face. "Edward, did you really have to?" He had understood enough French to catch on to what was said.

Fleur tittered as she floated to the counter and began to prepare tea. "Zee vampires like to stake claims on their mates very much like Veelas." She waved her wand, and the teakettle began to whistle.

Ron and Bill looked bemused. Hermione stared wide-eyed at Harry and Edward, gears churning in her mind.

"She figured it out." Edward gestured to Hermione. Harry looked up and gave her a look as if saying, 'Do tell.'

She spluttered, "W-what? Wait... you..."

Ron turned to Hermione with a half bemused and half annoyed look. "Hermione!"

"Right." Hermione took a deep breath. "The spell sent you to him because he needed you the most. You are mates!" Ron gaped; his mouth fell open as he whipped his head to the vampires. "And... you can read minds?" She asked finally.

"Yes. He can." Harry replied and grasped Edward's hand on the table. "That the thing about the spell, he was desperate in that moment to know who his mate was and I ended up at his feet. That was a good thing because, if he wasn't wishing, I might had ended up at you-know-who feet and dead already." He paused for a moment, to find the right words. "I believe it also acted upon what I needed the most as well; to survive." He looked around to others and continued, "And as for mind-reading, he can't help it, he hears everyone's thought around him. The only way to stop him from hearing your thought is to use Occlumency."

Hermione paled. "Oh Merlin."

Fleur brought the tray over to the table and set down cups for everyone but Harry and Edward. Then she sat down next to Bill, leaning against him.

Ron blinked and shrugged, grabbing his mug and took a drink. He looked up and asked as if asking about the weather, "So, you've always been a queer?"

Harry turned his head to his best friend, "No."

Edward gave a tiny snort and decided to jump in. "It doesn't work that way. When a vampire meet their mate," He turned to Harry to fall into his green eyes. "Your entire world is right there." He turned back to Ron and gave a handsome smile and snapped his fingers, "Just that, in a moment. No mistakes, no doubts, gender or race did not matters. It is perfection and true. Soulmates to the end of time."

Fleur and Hermione sighed. Bill shook his head in amusement, and Ron froze, the cup halfway to his mouth.

The cup finally came down, and Ron asked, "Just like that?"

Harry leaned his head on his hand. "Does it bother you that I am with Edward now? A poof? Gay? Queer?"

Ron sputtered and shook his head. "No! Honestly, Harry. I didn't think you would swing that way but like he said," he nodded to Edward. "It doesn't matter, really. It's just... what about Ginny? You guys had something going on there."

Harry looked sad for a moment. "Yes we did. But its not going to happen. Edward is it for me. I can't be without him. I'll follow to the end of Earth." He looked to Edward, echoing what he had told him before, "If he dies, I die."

Edward smiled, gazing back into Harry's eyes. He felt Harry's brush in his mind and knew he would hear his thought, _"Forever."_

Harry smiled brilliantly, and beautiful, responding back, _"Always."_

Ron had a grimace on his face while Fleur and Hermione sighed again. Bill rolled his eyes and placed his mug down a bit too loud. "Enough of the sweetness, its making my teeth ache." He grumbled. "What's your next plan?"

Harry smirked at Bill. "As if you're not sweet with your wife." He winced as Fleur kicked him under the table. It had not hurt, but it surprised him. He then smiled rakishly at the blonde before replying to Bill, "Well, I need to go to Hogwarts, there is something there I need to take care of."

Bill rubbed his chin as he said, "Hogwarts will be difficult to get in. Snape's the headmaster, and it's like a prison there. Death Eaters as professors, students being tortured left and right as punishment."

Harry's hands clenched as he stared at Bill with anger on his face. "What has been done to help them?"

Bill ran his hand through his hair as he sighed deeply. "Dean and Luna tells us that muggleborns had been leaving, pulling themselves out over the holidays. The last of them left over Easter hol, only few remained behinds, mostly your friends, to help the others."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, Mum and Dad tried to pull Ginny out, but you know her. Stubborn and she snuck onto the train and went back."

Harry closed his eyes, shaking his head, knowing his ex-girlfriend too well. She would fight to the end no matter what. "All right."

Ron turned to Bill, "Uh, Bill. Hermione and I would like to talk to Harry alone, if you don't mind?"

Bill frowned and then nodded. He stood up and helped Fleur to her feet. "Very well. We'll go to Tinsworth. Is there anything you guys need?" He received headshakes from the four. "Okay. We'll be back in couple of hours." He and Fleur left.

Ron waited until he heard the front door click shut and turned to Harry. "We didn't tell anyone about the horcrux hunt. He knows?" He gestured to Edward.

Harry nodded. "Yes. He knew the entire time." He saw a surprised look on his friends' faces and waved his hand by his head, "He read minds, can't exactly keep him out. He helped me to figure out the remaining Horcruxes."

Hermione eyed Edward critically. "You read minds all the time?"

Edward nodded. "I can hear what you are thinking right now." He glanced over to Ron and gave an amused smile. "He's regretting not asking Bill to get treacle tarts." Ron sputtered as his ears became tomato-red. "And you have way too many questions going on, slow down or you'll get a headache." Hermione blushed and stammered.

Harry laughed. "He can't help it. It's a useful gift of his, but sometime, it can get annoying." He gave Edward a side-eye. "If you want to keep him out of your head, you're going have to practice occlumency."

Hermione blew a huff, blowing the errant curl out of her face. "Harry, you know it's a difficult skill to master. Even you have a hard time doing it yourself."

Edward smirked, "He can do it now."

"How?" Hermione asked, surprised.

Harry reached out and grasped Hermione's hand gently. She flinched at the coldness but turned to hold his hand in return. "Becoming a vampire made my magic stronger. I don't need a wand anymore." He let go of her hand and waved his hand; the mugs in front of them floated in the air, and he directed it to the sink, starting the self-washing. He turned back to see an astonished look on Hermione and Ron's face. "I found I was able to do Occlumency and Legilimency much easier now. It helps if I need to talk to Edward without anyone hearing us."

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered. "You're like really powerful now. That's explain your Patronus."

"Yes!" Hermione supplied, "when you first sent it, it filled the room like a bright sun! And the joy from it was so unbelievable."

Harry looked over to Edward, remembering the memory he chose to cast the spell. It was the joy of finding someone he loved irrecoverably. Edward knew what he was thinking and gave a loving smile in return.

"Well, about the horcrux, you said you have the cup?" Hermione asked, getting business-like once again.

Harry pulled the cup out of the pouch and set it on the table. It looked mangled, but the metal badger that was on the cup was still intact, indicating what it was. Ron gaped, poking at the molten metal in the center; it looked as if a scorching rod had nearly cleaved it in half.

"How did they destroy it?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "The goblins did this. They didn't say but I can tell it was a horcrux, the trace of magic was still on it when I first got it, it felt like the locket after we destroyed it. But it's gone. So that leaves two left, the diadem and the snake."

Hermione looked up from the cup. "So we need to go to Hogwarts."

Edward frowned. He had seen Alice's vision before they had apparated. He had not told Harry yet. He reached out and grasped Harry's hand. Harry turned to him with a questioning look and saw Edward's eyes, imploring him to look in his mind. It was becoming easier to communicate with Harry without using words.

Harry nodded and employed the Legilimency skill, diving into Edward's mind. He saw memories of them just as before they left the Cullens', Edward had looked at Alice and saw her glazed look, and when he saw what she saw in her mind. It was a strange experience of going into someone's memory and someone's else memory from within.

Then Harry withdrew from Edward's mind and turned to find his two best friends watching them with interest.

"What was that?" Hermione asked curiously. When she had seen Edward grasp Harry's hand, she could see they were communicating with their eyes only, and then they stilled for few moments before Harry blinked. It was an intense and very private thing she has witnessed.

Edward gave a half-smile, "Before we left, my sister Alice, who is a seer, saw something in the near future. And with my mind-reading, I saw it too. So, I was sharing it with Harry because I have not told him before now."

Harry looked grim. "If I had known before now, I would've changed my mind and took a different direction to avoid it. But now it's not possible. Hogwarts is where it all ends."

* * *

AN:

I fixed Chapter 6. I had forgotten a small part where Harry attempts to wipe Bella's memory.

And I also fixed the last chapter, Chapter 10. I wasn't thrilled with the interaction between Bella and Jacob. I know many of you don't like them very much, but I need them to be part of the story. Their role may not be part of Harry/Edward's lives, but they do play a small important role that I have planned.

I've read the story myself to make sure I didn't forget anything. I'm free-writing the entire story, allowing what happens to come to me next. Some scenes are written out, and some fill themselves in. I already wrote the very end of the story. I'll admit, I cried when I wrote it. It's looking to end around chapter 25-28.

The timeline seems a bit blurred, but I have it sorted; as of this point, we're on day 6 (from when Harry 'dies'), and the date is May 1st, 1998. Harry spent four days in Washington, and they remained at Shell Cottage for two days and one night.

I have few things to cover in the following few chapters about Harry's Master of Death title, Nomads on the other end of the world, a troubling law, and maybe… the Volturi.

I'm also drawing pictures for each chapter, and they're coming along a bit slowly. Check my A03 or DeviantArt account to see them.

Ooh.. now we know what Alice was seeing. Somewhat.

Up next: Hogwarts or Bust and James problem.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione pulled her riotous curls out of her face, and it was a windy day. She held it back, glancing up at Harry. "You seem happier."

Harry had his face to the sky, eyes closed as he allowed the wind to bring the smell of the sea to them. He then looked down at his best friend and smiled. "I am happier."

He leaned back on his elbows. They were sitting on the sandy beach together while Ron and Bill had gone to town to get last-minute supplies. Hermione wanted to stay behind, to talk with Harry. Edward remained in the house, curious about Hermione's collection of books she had with her and reading them.

After a long silence, he said, "I know we're in the middle of war now but I can't help but be happy. I should thank you for casting that spell."

Hermione leaned forward and rested her arms on her knees. "Yeah, but you're now a vampire. That means you're going to be seventeen forever. While everyone else grow old and die. And the Potter line ends with you."

Harry hummed in agreement before replying, "I know. I've thought about it, but in the end. I think I was meant to die in this war after all. I never thought about what I would do afterward, let alone carrying on my bloodline. It doesn't matter much to me anyway."

"What about becoming an Auror, didn't you want to join?" Hermione asked.

"I thought I did. But after thinking about it, it was like everyone expected me to join Auror because snake-face was after me. Honestly, I don't want to be chasing Death Eaters as a career. It was bad enough in the past year to evade them. And look at what happened." He glanced over to Hermione. "If it weren't for Edward..." he left that hanging.

Hermione buried her head in her arms; a slight whimper escaped from her lips. "You're right, I am glad you are here, it really doesn't matter that you're a vampire. You're still Harry, still my best friend. Just you drink blood now." She gave a weak laugh.

Harry moved and drew her in a hug, and she curled up in his arms, holding on tightly. "Small sacrifices. But I am here."

Hermione looked up, her eyes peering through her curls. "Have you ever?"

Harry looked down and brushed her hair out of her face. "No. And I'll never will. I'm sticking to animals only. Beside, wizard bloods are unappealing to vampires."

She frowned, "Huh. That explains why they are able to move freely in wizarding communities. We're really in no danger from them."

"Yes. And they tend to keep to themselves and to muggles. It's the muggle bloods that they like. I think it's the magic that deter them." He shrugged.

She shifted to sit closer and rested her head on his chest as he held her closer. She had missed him in the past week and a half when he was gone. "Don't you think it's really quick, between you and Edward? I mean, it's been only six days since you were "killed." She made a quote gesture at the end.

Harry gazed out to the sea, watching the seagulls do some aerobics in the wind. "By human standard, you would say it is a whirlwind romance and all that. But I learned something while staying with his family. Once a vampire find his or her mate, they just know it instantly. The whole courtship, getting to know one other, working out the kinks are all skipped. It's in our biological makeup finding a perfect mate for life. Carlisle," She looked up at him, curiously and Harry smirked. "He's the father, the leader of the coven. He explained to me that as a vampire, we bond immediately upon finding our mate. The feeling is intense, and it never fades away. The bond is forever. It's one instinct we have that is stronger than the drive for blood." He looked down at Hermione. "My love for my family such as you, Ron, the Weasley carried over after I turned and it's there forever and stronger. I will feel the loss when all of your times comes intensely, but Edward and his family will help me along. I have come to love his family very much and they made me part of their coven."

"Bonded forever." Hermione murmured, considering Harry's words.

"Edward," He started and sighed. "The moment I saw his eyes, it was like the earth gravity wasn't holding me anymore. It was him that pulls me. You spend your whole life, not knowing you have your other half, and then, there he is and you could not be without your other half. He is my soul-mate and I love him irrecoverably. Yes, we're bonded forever. It's already in the record, we are considered married under the wizarding law."

"Wow." Hermione whispered. "I can see why he came back with you. The way you look at each other is unlike anything I've ever seen."

"Yes. Even a part of me is still reeling about it. But I just need to look at him and I am grounded again, knowing I have someone to depend on."

Hermione smiled and traced the silver crest on Harry's wrist. "You and Edward have the same thing." He held out his wrist to show the Cullen's crest on the leather band. "Is it a family crest?"

"Yeah. It's the Cullen's crest. They gave it to me before I left, making me part of their family."

She traced the engraving of the shield. "What do they stand for?" She asked.

"The lion represent strength and ferocity, a characteristics of the vampires. The hand," He traced the hand above the lion, "Faith and sincerity, loyalty to each other in the Cullen family, and as the hand of faith because Carlisle came from Christian background. There," His finger moved down to the trefoil at the bottom with three fleurs across the scroll. "Forever."

"And the wand?" She asked, tracing the wand that intersected behind the lion across the crest with three stars surrounding the fourth that was bigger on the tip of the wand. "Would this be you?"

Harry smiled, nodding. "Yes. It's a new addition to the crest. The wand represent magic. They all could see magic, meaning they have some traits of magic in them. The stars, Edward told me, stands for three original magic users in our coven, Alice the seer, Jasper the empath, Edward the mind reader. And the fourth, the bigger one, myself as a wizard."

"It's beautiful." Hermione softly said.

Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione's head, keeping his arms wrapped around her. She was his sister in all but blood, and he truly appreciated her ability to look past his vampirism and see him for who he is.

"Thank you, Hermione."

"For what?" She asked.

"For accepting this change."

Hermione shook her head. "I would be a hypocrite if I do not. If I can accept being a witch, Remus being a werewolf, and Hagrid as a half-giant." She then giggled, "And there's Gawap." Harry laughed. "No, Harry. As long you're you, it doesn't matter. I love you, Harry."

"And I am happy Harry still have his family here." They craned their necks to see Edward approach them, a smile on his face. He sat down next to Harry, hip to hip. "I want to thank you, for sending him to me even if it was unintentional. But, thank you."

Hermione reached over and grasped Edward's hand and held it. "And I should thank you for saving him. I don't know how we would go on without him." Edward bopped his head. Hermione leaned up and kissed Harry's cheek. "I should check to see if Ron's back." She got up and left the two alone.

"I can see why she is special to you." Edward said as she was out of earshot.

One of Harry's eyebrows rose, "Oh yeah?"

Edward laughed, "I hear in her mind that she care for you very much and think of you as a brother."

"I think of her as a sister. We've been through so much together. She has gotten Ron and me out of many messes with her quick thinking." Harry replied and wrapped his arm around Edward's waist, leaning his head on his shoulder. They watched the sea for a while longer in silence.

Then with the ringing of a phone breaking the silence, Harry looked bemused at Edward and asked, "Is someone calling you?"

Edward nodded as he pulled out his flip-phone and looked at the screen. "Hm." He opened it and answered, "Bella." Harry then sat up and leaned in closer to listen in.

"Edward, oh! I'm glad you answered." Bella said.

"Why are you calling me?"

There was an awkward silence before she stammered, "I missed you. I just wanted to call and see how you are doing."

Edward closed his eyes in exasperation. "Bella, it's not really a good time to talk."

"No, I know. I am not trying to convince you to get back together. I get it, you and that guy being mate and all." She exhaled a long breath and continued, "Jacob... he told me about his tribe being shapeshifters, wolves... he said you knew."

Edward's eyebrows rose. "Yes. I am surprised he told you."

Bella gave a weak chuckle. "He figured that I knew about you and your family being vampires, that it was fair enough to tell me about wolves. It's crazy. But he also explained about imprinting, and how it is like you vampires kind of have same thing. That you imprinted on that guy and there was no way of getting in between you both."

Edward glanced at Harry. "He is correct. It is similar."

There was a long pause, and Bella exhaled finally before replying. "Jacob imprinted on me."

Edward's eyebrows shot up. "Oh? Wow," He glanced to see Harry also had a surprised look on his face. "Well, come to think of it, I'm not surprised he imprinted on you. The way he acts around you."

Bella laughed. "You're right. I'm in Florida. You know, to think about everything. It's just so sudden, you breaking up with me and Jacob coming clean about his tribe and imprinting. It's almost too much for a girl to handle."

"You're a strong girl. You've managed with knowing about me. You'll be fine with Jacob being the wolf." Edward said honestly and heard her laugh. He smirked. "He's good for you, really. I may have been good but not as perfect. So, I am happy he is there for you and is giving you the support you needed."

"Yeah. Is that kind of thing that goes on with supernatural creatures? Are there more out there?"

Harry nodded, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to the house. Edward caught the image of Fleur and Bill. He had learned that Fleur was part of a creature that was harpy or siren, a Veela. "Yes, there are more of them. It's something the supernatural creatures do, find their mates and as Jacob says, imprint on them."

"Wow," Bella whispered. "I understand. I do love you and understand that we would never be. Just that, I thought maybe we could be friends."

Edward's golden eyes flicked over to Harry. He saw his lover shrugs. "Yeah, that would be good."

"I'm happy to hear that," Edward could hear the sadness in her voice. "I'll be heading back home in couple of days. I miss Fork too much."

"I see."

"Will I see you at school? Will he be there too? I'd like to get to know him. I don't want to get off a bad start with him."

Harry let go of Edward's side and leaned back on his elbows. "Might as well tell her that you won't be back for a while."

Edward nudged his knee against Harry's thigh. "Bella, I won't be in school for the rest of the year. I'm actually out of town and I don't know how long I'll be gone."

Bella softly gasped, and Edward could hear sniffling and assumed she was crying on the other end of the line. "Oh. Where did you go? Was it because of me?"

"No, it's not because of you. I'm in England, helping Harry to tie up some things here. Things aren't good here and I am helping him."

"Oh I see. I'll miss you a lot."

"I know. Do me a favor?"

"Yes?" She sounded hopeful.

"Don't be reckless. I don't want you hurt."

Bella sniffed. "Yeah. I'll try to not trip over my own feet, but no promise there."

Harry quietly chuckled.

Edward smiled, "And..." he then grimaced, "Spend time with Jacob. He'll keep you distracted and before you know it, Harry and I will be back."

"Yeah. He's been calling me every day since I've been here. It's crazy that he can barely stand to be apart from me. It's nice, really."

Edward's eyebrows shot up. "Oh? Well that sound good, he'll be a good protector then."

"You may be right. Well, I am sure its late where you are, I'll let you go."

"It is. Alright talk to you sometime soon. I may not be able to answer my phone all the time, the services here isn't strong."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." The line clicked, and Edward flipped his phone close.

"Who's this Jacob?" Harry asked.

"One of the Quileute, Bella grew up with him. It sounded like he phased, now one of the shapeshifters and imprinted on Bella." Edward replied.

Harry rested his chin on his arm, gazing at Edward. "Talking with Hermione got me to thinking. If we fall in love with someone, the feeling is permanent. You and Bella?"

Edward remained silent as he watched the sea. Finally, he said, "I thought I was in love with Bella, but I was wrong. I mistook it as fascination. Her blood calls to me and with that I could not read her mind fascinated me. I became a little bit obsessed. If given time, it would have developed into a true feeling of love. But you came just in time as I was doubting myself." He turned to straddle Harry's legs and leaned down, kissing Harry's lips, "You're mine, forever."

Harry smiled and whispered against Edward's lips, "Always." And he kissed him hard.

"Oi, yuck." They broke apart, seeing Ron approach him. Edward moved to sit back next to Harry, annoyed.

Harry leaned his head back to look at Ron upside-down behind him. "Hey, don't make me remind you of your disgusting public snogging with Lavender Brown."

Ron's face scrunched up. "Fair enough. Come on, dinner's ready." He saw their eyebrows rise. He rolled his eyes and waved for them to come anyway. "We got you some blood. Come on."

Edward stood and helped Harry up.

Much to the vampires' amusement, Fleur handed them goblets filled with blood. They drank while the others ate. Edward had never tasted such delicious blood before and inquired what it was. Bill told him it was dragon blood, and he got some from his brother, Charlie, who worked with dragons in Romania. It had tasted rich, and there was an element in the blood that Edward was starting to identify as magic itself. It made him more hyperaware and sensitive to the magic around him. When Fleur began to clean up using her magic, he was able to sense it with clarity. It was a strange and heady feeling, and he liked it. He could also sense the others as if they were humming. He was more in tune with Harry and decided his magic was like a song calling to him.

There was a knock on the door. Bill got up and held up a hand to tell the others to wait. He went over and peered through the small window on the door. He held up his wand and opened the door, "What did you tell me few days ago about Tonks?"

The voice replied, "I told you that I worries about Tonks dropping the baby on his head with how much she trips over her own two feet."

Bill laughed and opened the door wider. "Come on in, Remus. You got someone to see here."

Remus clapped Bill's shoulder and stepped in the door. He looked up and smiled, "Harry!" He moved to the young man and froze, the smile dropping from his face. His eyes darted to the stranger and back to Harry, and then his lips curled in a snarl. "What is going on? You do not smell like Harry." He whipped his head to Bill, "They're vampires!"

Harry had smiled when he saw Remus enter and stood up from his seat to greet. But when Remus froze and started to snarl, he sighed. "Well…" He said, holding his hands up to appease his father's best friend.

Bill moved to stand beside Remus and gripped his elbow, giving a silent warning not to do anything rash. "Ask him."

Remus's eyes darted from Bill and then back to Harry. "What did I teach you and what did I use?"

Harry smiled fondly, "You taught me how to cast a Patronus, and used a boggart because it transform into a dementor for me." He waved his hand, and a bright ethereal light exploded from his palm, and a stag formed, leaping around the room before fading away.

Remus strode across the room and gathered Harry into a hug. "Harry. I'm glad you're okay otherwise. This will take some getting used to." He nuzzled his nose into Harry's hair taking in the fresh scent of his cub. It was strange, and he could smell Harry's scents but with a tinge of ice and coldness. He no longer could hear or feel Harry's heartbeat.

Harry laughed, "And you too. You really do smell like a wet dog." He leaned back and scrunched up his nose. "I can see why werewolves smells offensive to the vampires."

"What happened?" Remus asked as he held Harry at arm's length, his amber eyes roving over Harry's recent appearance.

"I got hurt real bad last week, and Hermione," He gestured to her, "cast a spell and sent me somewhere to get help. I ended up at Edward's feet," He gestured to Edward, who stood behind him to his side. "He gave me a choice to change and I took it. I was really dying then with no way of being saved."

Remus paled; he looked to Ron and Hermione, who looked somber. They nodded. He whispered, "Harry."

"I'm fine." Harry said and turned to grasp Edward's hand, bringing him forward. "This is Edward Cullen, the one who turned me. He's my mate."

Remus' eyes widened. "Mate? Really." He nodded to Edward and reached out, grasping the other man's hand in a shake. "I am sure Harry told you about me."

"Yes. He thinks highly of you." Edward replied, smiling easily at the werewolf. He liked him already.

Remus tilted his head, "Your accent, you're American?"

Edward replied, "Yes. Washington state. My family has a permanent resident there and we're the second largest coven after the Volturi with eight of us, including Harry here."

"Interesting. And your eyes." Remus gestured to Edward's eyes, "You drink animal blood."

"You are correct." Edward smiled. He could see why Harry had thought of Remus as one of the best Defense teachers, knowing all about various creatures, including the vampires.

"Fascinating. Well, despite the situation, thank you for saving Harry. He's important to us all." Remus said, grasping Harry's shoulder. "Did Ron and Hermione tell you?"

"About Teddy?" Harry asked and then nodded. "They told me." He smiled. "Congratulation. Can't wait to meet him!"

Remus laughed. "So, do you accept? To be Teddy's godfather?"

Harry grasped Remus' arm and held it affectionately. "Yes. Yes, I accept."

"Wonderful!" Remus looked about the room to see smiling faces. "Bill tells me that you guys are heading to Hogwarts next."

Bill moved to stand beside Fleur and nods. "They're getting ready to go tonight."

"Very well. The Order are standing by as we speak." Remus said seriously and turned to Harry, "Have you finished what you need to do?"

Harry nodded. "It is nearly finished. The plan is set and it's time to finish this for once and all. The endgame will be at Hogwarts."

"Alright." Remus replied and grasped Harry into another hug. "We'll see you soon. Good luck." He let go of Harry and bowed his head to Edward, and turned to Ron and Hermione. "Take care of Harry… even if he's stronger and faster now." He jerked his thumb to Harry and grinned.

"Yeah, we will." Ron replied, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

Remus went to the door and gave everyone one last look. "See you at Hogwarts." He ducked and left.

Edward turned to Harry and said, "You're right, he's a good man. He worries about you."

"I know." Harry softly replied and turned to the others. "We should leave in an hour."

An hour later, they were ready to go. Hermione had packed up her beaded bags with essential things, mostly stocked up with medical supplies. Ron checked them over, making sure they had everything and did not leave anything behind.

Harry and Edward had dressed in their muggle jeans, shirt, and covered with dragonhide robes, which could repel most spells. They also had dragonhide boots that Edward was starting to love, they were comfortable and the best-fitted footwear he had ever worn in his entire century of life.

"Wands?" Ron asked as he glanced around them. Hermione held up her own; Ron has his. Harry shook his head. His had broken since Christmas Eve. Ron asked, "We're gonna need to get you one?"

Harry smiled and held out his hand, and a blue flame erupted to life in his palm. "Don't need one. My magic's stronger and I have more control over it." He then vanished the flame.

Bill stepped up to them and glanced at the two vampires. "Harry... you might want to glamorize yourself and Edward, to hide the fact you both are vampire. It's something you do not want anyone to know in the heat of the battle."

Hermione frowned, "Why?"

Fleur stepped up and grasped onto Bill's arm, looking worried. "It will be bad. Vampires has one weakness and they will exploit it."

Edward looked grim, "Fire. They will use fire spell on us, will they?"

Bill nodded. "There are several different fire spells. Bluebell is the most basic and harmless one, but I worry about Incendio and Feindfyre. Those two will hurt you and they will not hesitate to use it on you both."

Harry nodded and waved his hand over himself and Edward. Gone was their pale skin; now, they had a rosy hue to their tone. Their otherworldly beauty became plain. Edward's eyes became honey brown instead of bright gold. Their hair became duller. Harry took out the glasses from his pouch and waved his hand over it, turning the prescription lenses to plain shatterproof glass. He slipped it on and turned to his friends.

"Wow... I can see the difference." Ron said, "you really did change a lot. Even he looks just like Cedric." Harry gave a sad smile, looking up at Edward.

Bill stepped back with his wife and gave them a nod. "Remember, stay to the shadows until you get to Hog's Head Inn. Aberforth knows you are coming."

Ron took Hermione's hand, and Harry did the same with Edward. They turned and vanished.

"We should've warned Harry about that law." Fleur said worriedly.

Bill sighed. "They have enough on their hands for now. Maybe they'll get lucky."

* * *

AN:

Well, that answer some questions. Now let's bring in actions.

I'll be updating a bit slower now on, I have so many other things I need to do. I'm a teacher and we're approaching Spring Break and I have a lot of homework to grade (I teach High School ASL), and I have to prepare my new classroom (had to do last minute move from one room to another) for 4th Quarter back to F2F (been teaching from home for a year now). And preparing for Spring Break vacation travel (my son and I are heading to Florida, away from the arctic cold of Alaska for a week).

But I can say this - this story will not be abandoned or put on hiatus. I am going to see it to the end. I already have the rest of the story outlined and looking forward to bring them to you. I really enjoyed your feedbacks, seeing that you are enjoying this unique story. It brings smiles to my face.

As for Bella... Bella was portrayed a bit badly in the movies. But in the book, she was better, smarter and more level-headed for a teen. A lot of you guys don't realize, 16, 17 years old, they're irrational. Their hormones rules them. I know this too well because I was 16, 17 myself. My son is 16 right now and it's a huge SMH phase in life. I also teach High School kids and I'm constantly rolling my eyes at their drama. But I want to include her in the story, even if it's a small role. Once you meet someone, have an intense relationship, then you move on, that person is forever in your life, no matter what, even if you don't ever talk to them. They still shaped you from that part of your life. Bella is that way to Edward.

I realize in the previous chapter I had said we're going straight to Hogwarts but I forgot I had this chapter laid out to be posted. So, now we're heading to Hogwarts!

Up next: Two battlegrounds on the opposite end of the Earth.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry, Edward, Hermione, and Ron had managed to apparate on the outskirt of Hogsmeade. The small village seemed desolate, shrouded darkness of the night and fog rising from the ground. They had somehow tripped the alarm somewhere in the village, and Death Eaters started to prowl the street, searching for trespassers. They had managed to evade them and ushered into the dark, dingy bar.

They introduced themselves to the barkeep, Aberforth, who was none other than Albus Dumbledore's brother.

While Harry got into a passionate argument with Aberforth about giving up versus not giving up, Edward inspected a broken mirror hanging on the wall. He frowned as he traced the shape of the missing shard. It was familiar, and he was sure he had seen it before.

"Harry," Edward said, interrupting his lover mid-speech about trusting Albus Dumbledore. "The shard of mirror in your pouch."

Harry turned to Edward and pulled his pouch from under his shirt, and opened it, taking out the mirror shard. He held it up and saw Edward's muted gold eyes in them.

Edward saw Harry's face reflecting in the framed mirror. He smirked and turned to the older man. He jerked his thumb to the mirror behind him, "Keeping an eye on Harry? Doesn't seem like a person giving up."

Aberforth glowered at Edward and told directly to the portrait of a girl, "You know what to do."

The girl nodded and smiled, turning around and walking away into the distance of the background, disappearing.

Edward watched in fascination, for it was his first magical portrait. He noted the others did not seem fazed as he was and realized he was into a lot of exciting things. It was too bad that his first foray into the wizarding world other than that day in Seattle Magic District was headfirst into the battle.

"Where have you sent her?" Hermione asked.

Aberforth grumbled, "You'll see soon enough."

Hermione turned to the old man, "That's your sister, Ariana. Isn't it?" She asked.

Harry recalled the story about Ariana from Rita Skeeter's book he had read several months ago, remembering she had died in a crossfire between the brothers and Gellert Grindewald. He asked, "She died very young, didn't she?"

Aberforth looked angry. "My brother sacrificed many things, Mr. Potter. On his journey to find power. Including Ariana." He put down the mug he was cleaning and continued, "and she was devoted to him. He gave her everything, but time."

Harry stared at the older man, feeling pity. He had known Albus Dumbledore was a great man but not perfect. He never had that delusion.

"She's coming back." Edward commented; he had been watching the portrait. He frowned, his eyesight being better than anyone but Harry in the room. He could see a second person behind her and asked, "Who is he?"

Harry turned and smiled as he recognized the face as it came clearer. The portrait swung sideways to reveal a hole in the wall and the person kneeling there, looking for worse to wear. "Neville!"

Ron's eyes widened, "How you look..."

Neville smiled at them, "Like hell, I reckon." He had bruises on his face; one of his eyes circled in a black bruise and swollen. But he was happy to see his missed friends. "But this is nothing. Seamus is worse." He looked to the old wizard, "Hey, Ab! We've got a couple more coming through."

It wasn't long before Harry, Edward, Hermione, and Ron followed Neville through the long tunnel to Hogwarts. Harry mentioned not remembering the tunnel being on the Marauder's Map. Neville explained that it was a new development, and all the other passages were sealed off the prior year.

Finally, they reached the end, and Neville emerged from the tunnel into a wide-open space full of students. "Hey, you lots!" He announced, drawing attention to himself. "It's for your surprise."

Seamus grumbled, "No more about Aberforth's cook's gonna help," he stood up from below the platform that lined the wall to serve as a step for the hole in the wall.

Neville shook his head and stepped aside, allowing Harry to step out. He could see the majority of the DA group among many more students in the Room of Requirement. Hammocks were hanging and the floor lined with mattresses and books. It appears that they were hiding out in the room.

"Hey." The entire room cheered.

Edward watched from behind as the crowd gathered around the trio, happy to see them and cheer them on. Having seen Harry's memories in the past few days did not prepare him for the thoughts and looked on everyone else's faces as they saw Harry. Harry was their hope, their salvation, and their leader. They respected him, relied on him, and trusted him. He was taken aback by how much respect Harry had in this world. He frowned and slinked back into the shadow, watching on. A heavy feeling in his gut grew. He knew he could not ever take Harry away from this world. They needed him.

He saw a red-haired girl ran into the room and paused in front of Harry. The way they looked at each other, he knew who she was. She was the girl that Harry loved at one time, had thought of possibly having a future with. She ran up to him and hugged him but flinched and stepped back. But she did not mention how changed Harry was but warned that Headmaster Snape knew Harry was here and was calling for all students to go to the Great Hall.

"Who's that?" Cho asked as she looked up to the hole, spotting someone in the shadow.

Harry, who was standing close by, turned and saw Edward standing there. "That's Edward Cullen. You can trust him." He beckoned for Edward to come down.

Edward stepped out, and there were ripples of gasps. He looked to Harry concerned. He had heard their thoughts, and they were all the same. They thought he was Cedric Diggory, the boy who had died a few years ago.

"Harry," He softly murmured as he climbed down from the platform and went to him.

Harry nodded. "Everyone. This is Edward Cullen, he's a muggle and he is helping me."

Cho grasped Harry's arm, "But he looks so much…"

"I know," Harry interrupted her, giving her a look to drop it, "he is not Cedric."

"I see," Cho whispered and stepped back.

"Come on, let's get this show on the road." Ron bellowed. He turned to Harry. "Now what?"

"The diadem is here in this room, but everyone need to clear out. That can wait for a bit. Let's find out what Snape wants."

"Alright, let's go." Ron said, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist.

The crowd started to move out of the room, donning their robes as they moved. Neville handed Harry a couple of robes and nodded to him, smiling before he left the room. Then it was just the four of them and Ginny.

Ginny stared up at Harry. "You've changed." She glanced over to Edward, who had stood close to Harry; their hands brushed each other. She wondered what their relationship was and felt a pang of jealousy rise in her belly.

Harry stared down at Ginny and gave a single nod, "We can talk about it later."

"Yes." Ginny softly said and turned, grabbing her robe and leaving.

Ron looked worriedly after his sister. "She noticed, didn't she?"

Harry sighed, "Yes. I am glad she didn't say anything."

Edward stepped up to Harry and grasped his hand. "What happens now?"

Harry turned to Edward and squeezed his hand. "We'll find out now. Come on." He pulled the robe over his head, and they followed the crowd behind them.

Lee dropped back and whispered, "The Order is here, waiting. They're up ahead." He gestured to an empty classroom near the Great Hall.

"Thank you, Lee."

Harry waved to Ron and Hermione to wait and made a detour to a room where Lee had pointed out. He smiled at Remus and turned to look at the Order. They were all there, all looking relieved to see Harry.

"Everyone. It's going to be tonight." Harry told them.

Kingsley stepped forward; he looked concerned, "You seems to be sure."

Remus turned to the dark-skinned wizard, "Trust Harry. He knows what he's doing." He nodded to Harry. "Albus told us so."

Kingsley nodded. "Then, what is the plan?"

Harry glanced around. "There is one thing I need to find and destroy. It will make Voldemort," He sighed as everyone grimaced, "weak. Right now, I need to see what Snape wants. He has heard that I am here." He turned to Ron and Hermione, "Stay here, but listen in. You'll know when I need you." The twin slid up to the two, grinning as they pulled out extendable ears from their pockets. Harry smirked at them, nodding his approval.

"Harry!" Molly pushed her way through the group. She paused and looked over Harry and bit her lip. She saw how much Harry had grown since she saw him last. "Be careful."

He smiled at her, "I know." Then he looked to everyone in the room. They were all special to him, having been with him since he was eleven, taking part in his journey. "Thank you, everyone." He turned and walked through the door. Edward followed close by silently. He had been given a robe and pulled the hood over his head. He noted the lining was yellow on the inside and shook his head in amusement.

They stopped at the doors to the Great Hall. Harry turned to Edward and noted the yellow lining, and softly whispered, "Of course. Hufflepuff. House of loyalty. If anything, that's the house you belong in."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Not because of this Cedric?"

Harry smiled. "No." He reached up and cupped Edward's cheek, becoming somber. "From here on, it's going to get… rough." He exhaled out of habit, "are you ready?"

Edward leaned his head into Harry's hand. "Where you go, I go." He glanced to the doors, "I am afraid. But I know I will be okay as long I am with you."

Harry leaned up and kissed Edward's lips, and stepped back. "Yeah. I feel the same, as long you're by my side, I can do this." He grasped Edward's hand, and they slipped into the Great Hall unnoticed and stood in the back.

Severus was in the front, looking down at the students standing before him. The Carrow twins were standing behind him, smirking and taking the enjoyment of the somber atmosphere.

"Many of you are surely wondering," Severus' deep voice was low but loud enough that everyone heard him in the Great Hall. He bore his black eyes across the room. He was an imposing figure, shrouded in black, "why I have summoned you at this hour." He swept another glance. "It's come to my attention that earlier this evening… Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade. Now…" He paused as he stepped down to walk in between the students, "should anyone… student or staff attempt to aid Mr. Potter?" He swished his robe and held a hand to his chest with a closed fist. "They will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transcription, furthermore…" He paused midway and turned, "Any person found to have knowledge of these events… who fails to come forward will be treated equally guilty."

Edward leaned over to Harry and whispered so softly that only Harry could hear with his enchanted vampire hearing, "Dramatic, isn't he?"

Harry nudged an elbow into Edward's rib and turned his head to meet the soft golden brown eyes, a tiny smirk on his lip. _"That's Snape for you. I am not sure of his loyalty. He killed Dumbledore."_

Edward nodded. _"I can't read his mind. But everyone else here… they are afraid."_

_"He's a master at Occlumency and Legilimency. I am not surprised you can't read his mind."_

Edward frowned, _"Harry… I need to tell you something."_

_"Later?"_ Harry broke his gaze away from Edward and turned to the front.

Edward clenched his hands to his side. He knew he was cut away from Harry's mind and sighed. In a short time, he has witnessed enough how the people saw Harry and the feeling inside him was gnawing away at him. He didn't like it.

"If anyone in here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening. I invite them to step forward." Snape turned around and barked, "Now!"

Harry moved slowly through the crowd. Edward grasped the back of his robe, but the fabric slipped through his fingers. He held back and watched as Harry announced, "It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a security problem, Headmaster." Harry stood in the middle, threw back the hood, and stared down the dark headmaster. Behind him, the doors opened with a bang, and the Order filled in, backing Harry up. Edward moved to stand beside Ron and Hermione.

Kingsley said, "I'm afraid it's quite extensive."

Harry stared at Severus Snape, "How dare you stand where he stood? Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them how you looked him in the eyes… A man who trusted you, and killed him!"

Severus stepped back a half step; he looked as if he was hesitating but drew his wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes, his arms by his sides, his hands crackled with magic dancing on the surface, ready to strike. Professor McGonagall stepped in front of Harry, pointing her wand at Severus. Behind them, the Orders fell into stance, prepared to fight.

Professor McGonagall swished her wand, and the flame shot out, shooting toward Severus. He stepped back and slashed his arm up in the air, cutting the pillar of flame into two, directing it behind him instantly. The twin Carrows screamed as they were struck down. Then in a blink, Severus swirled into a black mist, twisting and bouncing backward, shattering the stained glass window, flying away.

Professor McGonagall screamed after Severus, "Coward!" She huffed and turned to the room, waving her wand to set fire to the scones that lined the wall. She smiled at Harry, relieved to see him again after so long. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted as Harry grimaced and stumbled down to his knees. "Potter?"

Then a high-pitched scream rent the air. Everyone gasped and looked around. Several girls screamed. A loud voice filled the air, "I know that many of you will want to fight." Voldemort's voice boomed through the castle. "Some of you may even think to fight is wise, but this is folly. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have one hour." His voice faded, leaving an echoing silence.

Edward hurried to Harry's side and knelt beside him. "Harry." He helped his lover up.

"What are you waiting for?" Pansy snapped and pointed to Harry. "Someone grab him!"

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and few other students that Harry recognized from Dumbledore's Army stepped up, pointing their wands toward Pansy and the other Slytherin students crowded around her.

"Students out of bed!" Everyone turned to see Filch run in, clutching Mrs. Norris, his cat, to his chest. "Students out of bed! Students in the corridor!"

Professor McGonagall snapped at him, "They are supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot!"

The old caretaker stammered and glanced around, realizing the situation. "Oh. Sorry, ma'am."

"As it happens, Mr. Filch, your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I would like you, please, to lead Miss Parkinson an the rest of th Slytherin House from the hall." She flicked her wand to the Great Hall doors.

Filch glanced at the students to his side, "Exactly where it is I'll be leading them to, ma'am?"

"The dungeons will do." Professor McGonagall replied, and the Great Hall filled with cheering noise from three other houses. The Slytherin group scowled and followed the old caretaker and his cat.

Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and gave him a pointed look, "I presume you have a reason for returning, Potter. Just what is it you need?" She glanced to the young man beside Harry and had to take a double-take to realize it was not Cedric Diggory. "And who is this young man?"

Harry smiled as he held onto Edward's arm for support. "This is Edward Cullen, he's helping me. I need time, Professor, as much as you can get me."

The old transfiguration professor nodded, looking at the young man she has come to care very much in the past several years. "Do what you have to do. I'll secure the castle." She watched as Harry turned to leave with Edward. "Potter?" He paused, looking over his shoulder. "It's good to see you." He smiled back at her.

"It's good to see you too, Professor." Harry replied and went toward the grand doors; he paused by Neville, "Hold the fort, Neville."

Neville saluted and grinned, "Sure will, mate."

* * *

_Forks, Washington; Swan's Property_

James sniffed the air and frowned. The trail was old. The girl he had caught the smell from the other vampires, the one that made his thirst burn, was gone. Her father remains, but he did not care for the man. He jumped down from the tree and silently walked the property's perimeter around the Swan's house. The scent of the girl he wanted was few days old.

He'll wait.

He wanted her blood; it sings to him.

He turned and stalked into the forest to find a place to stake out. He will wait until she returns. He didn't go far and found a nice huge tree that he could get to make a hole to hide in for the time being. The tree's bark made a loud crunch as he started to tear the wood away with his bare hands. He worked his way through leisurely.

Unbeknown to him, several lupines eyes watched him as he gutted the tree. Eyes shifted from the vampire to the others and with a silent motion of the large furred heads in agreement. The paws padded the forest ground silently, stalking the unaware vampire.

James grinned as he admired his work for a moment. He frowned, sniffing the air; the heavy scent of wet fur filled his nose. He turned, and his eyes went wide as he met with the giant black head of a wolf.

_SNARL!_ The black wolf's deep timber filled the air, and James backed up, only to hit the tree behind him.

It was only mere seconds that the sound of choked cut off scream filled the air, followed by the loud, violent crunch and ripping, mixed in with snarls and growls. Then the forest was silent again.

Several giant wolves looked down to the decimated pile of what was left of James. The biggest of them all, in black, snorted and turned, kicking dirt onto the pile with his back leg. He bopped his head and stalked off. He sent a message to others mentally; _This one is too easy. He didn't expect us. We'll have more problems with the female one. Meeting at the rez._

The red one watched the big one slink off into the darkness and turned to two gray ones and snorted. He stretched his limbs, and his body shifted. A teen replaced the wolf, grabbing the shorts tied to his leg and slipped them on.

He looked to the other wolves that stood to his shoulder in height. "Go on, I'll see you back on the rez. I'm gonna burn this one. It's the only way they won't come back." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a lighter, and flicked it, throwing it to the pile of vampire body parts. The flame erupted, consuming the remain.

The young native man turned to the house that was a few hundred yards away and smirked. "One down. Two to go. Can't wait to see you again soon, Bella."

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she grabbed Harry's sleeve to stop him. "The sword is gone." She held up her beaded bag.

Harry frowned, "Where did it go?"

Ron shrugged. "We figured to check before we went in the Great Hall but it's gone."

Edward watched the three. "Would it vanish on its own?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Of course. It will turn up when it is needed. Well, we can't have that."

Ron then snapped his finger, "Ah, the basilisk fang! We can use that. It's down in Chamber of Secret, innit?" Harry nodded. "Then, Hermione and I will go down there, you and Edward go to the Room of Requirement."

"Huh…" Hermione looked amazed at Ron. "Brilliant."

Harry laughed and clapped Ron on the shoulder. "Brill, go on then. Meet us up in Room of Requirement after you get the fang. I need to make a detour first."

Ron bopped his head and grasped Hermione's arm, and then they ran down toward the first level where they would get to the Chamber of Secret entrance. Harry turned to Edward, "Let's go."

"Where?" Edward asked.

"Luna!" Harry shouted as he spotted the pale blond-haired girl pass him by. She paused and turned to them. "Where will I find the ghost of Ravenclaw?"

"The Grey Lady?" Luna asked, her eyes wide, then she looked far away as in dreamy thought. She then smiled, "Come on." She turned and ran down the corridor.

"You're going need to fill me in." Edward muttered as he ran after Harry and Luna. He ducked as the explosion went overhead, and screaming filled his ears. He glanced to his left to the window and gaped in awe as the shimmering wall rose higher and higher. He spotted several professors below in the courtyard, holding up their wands, contributing to the wall with their magic. Shield, he thought. They were encompassing the entire ground of Hogwarts castle with a magical shield. It sat like a dome high above them and down to the earth. He could see shadows in the distance beyond the shield; there was a volley of magics exploding on the outside, trying to break it down. He turned his head and kept following Harry.

Harry said nothing but sent his thought back to Edward, _"The Grey Lady is the ghost of Ravenclaw tower. I believe she deserve to know what I plan to do with the diadem. She is somehow related to Rowena Ravenclaw. I am not sure."_

The crowd of people thinned out, and they slipped into the part of the castle where it was desolate and dark. Luna gestured toward the corridor that lined the side court. "She is there."

Harry nodded at Luna, giving her a silent thanks. She left in a whisper, her long blond hair shining silvery under the bright moonlight like a banner.

Edward followed Harry into the corridor that faced the side courtyard. He saw flashes of memories of different times Harry had been in the courtyard over the years, playing games with other students, doing homework in the sunlight. He was letting Hedwig, his white owl, fly in the wintertime. There were flashes of different happy scenes. But now, under the moonlight, it looked lonely. An ethereal ghost of a handsome woman floated; she had a sad look on her face. He could see she once was a beautiful woman in life, perhaps with long dark hair, pale but rosy complexion, and light blue gown. But she looked overall gray, as all ghosts do. He was mildly surprised he could see the ghost too. He supposed it was because he had some magic inside him, and he could sense it was growing stronger every minute.

"You're the Grey Lady." Harry said as he walked up to the ghost. "The ghost of Ravenclaw Tower."

The woman snarled, "I do not answer to that name!"

Harry held up his hands, "No, I'm sorry. It's Helena, isn't it?" He looked up at her, "Helena Ravenclaw. Rowena's daughter."

The woman floated around Harry and asked, "Are you a friend of Luna? You seem different."

Harry nodded. "Yes. I asked her to find you. I want to tell you something."

The woman settled before Harry and eyed him critically. "You have glamour. You're hiding something. I don't hear your heartbeats."

Harry held his hand to his chest. "No. I no longer have heartbeats. But I still live."

"Hm. What is it you want to tell me?"

"The diadem."

"My mother's diadem?"

"I know where it is." Harry told her. She looked surprised and then floated back. "Wait."

Then there was an explosion above them. Edward gasped as he looked up to see a volley of spells smattering against the shield high above them. He stared in awe as spells rained upon the magical shield; booming explosions echoed around them.

"I want to destroy it. But I also want you to know."

Helena looked away from the explosions above them. "Another promised to destroy it many years ago. A strange boy with a strange name?"

"Tom Riddle."

"But he lied. He lied to many people. I know what he's done!" She snapped and then screamed into his face, "I know who he is! He defiled it, with dark magic!"

Harry gave her a sad look, "I can destroy it. Once for all." He held up his hand, "But I want you to know that it will be done, tonight."

Helena looked to Harry's hand and reached out, laying her ghostly hand on top of his palm. Then she withdrew. "Then, do it."

Harry gave a smile, "Thank you." He grasped Edward's hand and pulled him along.

Edward stumbled and quickly adjusted to run with Harry, quickly through the castle corridor unseen by anyone, blurring past, dodging the fallen bricks and stones. More explosions shook the castle as they hurried along toward the seventh floor.

* * *

_Forks, Washington; Cullen's House_

"It started." Alice's eyes glazed over. The Cullen watched her as she fell deep into her vision. She saw things halfway around the world as if she was there.

She finally spoke, stoically, "It's dark, they've reached the castle." She waited a moment longer, "They needed to find a diadems and Harry knows where it is. But they have no mean to destroy it. Something about great evil presence in the diadem. Ah, the red-head friend came up with an idea and Harry approves."

Esme gripped Carlisle's hand as she watched her daughter worriedly and whispered to her mate, "Oh, I wish they were not involved."

"Why do they need to destroy a diadem?" Emmett asked quietly.

Alice responded, sitting stiffly on the couch, still deep in the vision, but she was able to be aware of what was happening around her in real-time. "It is essential to finish this Dark Lord they're fighting against. It has evil in it like it was in Harry."

"You mean, those black thing that came out of Harry and screamed?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes." Alice's eyes shifted back and forth as if she was looking around in a dream. "The Dark Lord made seven… no. Eight of this dark magic to be immortal. He intended to make seven but the eighth one was unintentional. There's only two left." She gasped as her eyes shifted to one side and grimaced, grabbing her head. "Oh!" Jasper, who had been sitting beside her, grasped her to support her. "The Dark Lord's angry. He's furious." She gripped her head tighter, nearly pulling at her hair. "He's very powerful!"

Carlisle looked worried. "Does this bode bad for Harry?"

Alice's eyes shifted to the other side as if hearing something else and calmed down enough to sit up and loosen her hands from her hair. "Oh my… The people at the castle are powerful combined and is putting the entire castle to action to shield the children there."

"There are children!?" Esme gasped.

"The castle is a school for wizard children." Alice responded.

"What kind of man would attack a school full of children?" Jasper asked, horrified. As an experienced soldier, it was one thing he would not do, put danger to children.

"He's not a man." Alice responded. "He's evil, that's that. He has long lost his mortality and all there is left is his evil soul fragments. Harry has to destroy him, it is his fate."

Carlisle rubbed his wife's arm as she curled into his embrace, comforting her. "It's never easy anywhere in the world." The others murmured their agreement.

* * *

Harry skidded to a stop before a bare wall. Edward noticed the strange tapestry of a man teaching trolls to dance in a tutu. He raised an eyebrow and turned to Harry to see an amused look on his lover's face. "Uh…" He gestured to the tapestry in confusion.

Harry chuckled. "There are stranger things. That's one of them." He shrugged and turned to the bare wall, walking back and forth. Edward could hear in Harry's mind, _"I need the room where lost things are. A room with lost things. Room with lost things."_

Then the door appeared. Harry lunged forward, pulling Edward along as they entered the door into a giant cavernous room filled to the brim with a mountain of things. He was amazed as he followed Harry along, glancing around to see odd sort of things. Pile of desks, chairs. Furniture. Broken statues, brooms, and many more. There were boxes of fabrics that he then realized was a pile of school uniforms from many generations. Screeches of tiny blue fairy-like creatures above their head in the rafters.

"It's somewhere there…" Harry muttered as he hurried, weaving through the maze of piles. Edward could see the cabinet's image in Harry's head and kept an eye out for it.

"There." Edward pointed over a small pile of books; the cabinet top was peeking over the top of the books. Harry smiled and hurried toward the cabinet and stopped, searching through the table that had things on the top. "It got to be here…" He stopped and stepped back, dropping his arms and closed his eyes and inhaling. "Alright… where are you?" He waited and listened.

He had learned that he could still sense the Horcrux, having been one himself, the connection, even dead, was still there, but a faint trace. It wasn't strong as it used to be, but it was still there, lingering, like an echo.

He tilted his head as if trying to hear something. There was a faint whispering of dark things, and it was so soft that not an average human could hear. But being a vampire with enhanced hearing, he heard it. He stepped forward, turning his head here and there, trying to discern where it was louder. He allowed the whispering to guide him, and he reached out with his hand, searching for something dark. His hand was hovering right over it; he could feel it drawing him toward it.

Then a loud voice shattered his concertation, and his eyes snapped open. "Well, well… What brings you here, Potter?" Draco Malfoy approached them, wand held high and sneering at him. His two burly lackeys stood behind him, looking malicious and wands at ready. "Who's this Diggory-lookalike?"

Edward snarled under his breath. He remembered seeing Malfoy in Harry's memories, and none of them were good. Now standing face to face, he found the young man pompous, pointed, and a worthless piece of meat.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Malfoy, "I could ask you the same."

"He wants you," Malfoy sneered. "So, I came to get you to bring to him."

Harry watched the wand shake slightly. It was just as it was in the tower before Dumbledore died. "You don't want to." He said calmly. "You know I can end this and your family will be free from him."

"You do not know that!" Malfoy snapped. "He will kill all of us!"

"Come on, Draco!" His friend goaded him.

"Don't be a prat." The other one said. "Do it!"

Harry vanished from where he stood and appeared right in front of Draco, shocking the three. The wind blew, ruffling their hairs.

Malfoy looked surprised, "What? How?" He asked.

Edward knew. Harry ran, just faster than a human can blink. He smirked as he moved quickly with his vampire speed toward the table and pushed something away, finding something shining and grabbed it. It was the diadem.

Harry smirked. "You really do not want to know." He grabbed the wand out of Draco's hand and then vanished, returning to Edward's side.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. They all turned their heads to where Hermione appeared. Ron skidded to stop beside her and cursed. He held up his wand, pointing toward Crabbe.

Draco snarled and smacked Crabbed and Goyle beside him, "Get them!"

"Avada Kedavra!" A green light shot out of Goyle's wand toward Hermione. Ron pulled her aside, and the spell missed.

Edward's eyes widened as he heard the spell. He knew it was a dangerous spell and seeing it being cast with malicious intent in the burly trollish young man's mind.

"Stupefy!" Hermione snapped, but her spell missed.

"That's my girlfriend!" Ron shouted, running toward the two henchmen of the blonde, shooting spells at them. Draco stumbled backward and ran, disappearing around the pile and somewhere into the cavernous room.

Edward watched as Hermione run to Harry. Spells exploded here and there.

"Harry, do you have it?" Hermione asked.

Harry turned to Edward and saw him holding it up. He took it and admired the beautiful diadem in his hand. "Too bad, it's really nice looking." He looked to Hermione. "We got to get out of here."

Then they heard screaming and whipped their head to see Ron running toward them. "They've set the bloody place on fire!"

* * *

AN:

Well, that was quick for James. Bye-bye. Now there's Laurent and Victoria left to do. And Alice's watching the battle real-time.

I wanted to have this chapter posted last weekend but didn't finish it, and I didn't have time to finish it. I did write almost three chapters worth, but there were few areas that I needed to fill in. It is looking to be about a total of 4 chapters covering the final battle, including snippets of Forks, Washington, and each one of them will be reasonably long. I'm on my vacation in Florida for a week, so I am not sure when I will post the next chapter. But I plan to put in some time to work on the following few chapters on the plane (it's gonna be a bloody long flight). I return home on the 11th.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't wait to post the next few chapters. Thank you all for the likes, follow, and reviews!


End file.
